The Half Demon Toddlers
by HyperFoxChild
Summary: By mere chance, the gang have suddenly become babysitters of three adorable toddlers. Three HALF-DEMON toddlers. Antics abound and mischief runs free as these three slowly worm their way into everyone's heart. Currently being re-written.
1. Random nonesense

Chapter one: Random Nonsense  
Summary: Through chance, InuYasha and the gang are now caretakers of three unique toddlers. A thoughtful one, one with anger issues, and one hyperactive one…did I mention their hanyous too?  
Disclaimer:  
I...own...INUYASHA! WOOHOO :mental asylum people: "THERE SHE IS! GRAB HER!" :runs away:  
Authors notes are now going to be at the end of the chapter!

Chapter One- Daddy?  
"Can we PLEASE take a rest?" Kagome wheezed as the group continued traveling in their  
seemingly never ending quest for the sacred jewel shards.

"No! (A/N I ain't very comfortable with putting swears in my story but if they weren't their they kinda ruin the character so I compromise!) We took a rest a few hours ago! We have to keep searching for the Shikon No Tama before Naraku completes the Jewel!" Inuyasha scowled back at the wearied Kagome, who in return, pouted with her arms crossed in front of her and continued to glare at the hanyou with a look that said "either-we-stop-or-I-sit-your-sorry-(a--)-so-far-in-the-earth-that-you'll-pop-out-on-the-other-side-of-the-world." Which, in return, InuYasha shuttered, then continued walking…albeit a little faster than usual to escape Kagome's evil glare of doom.

"Calm down Inuyasha, I think a rest would do us all some good" Miroku said as snuck up next to Sango "besides it's not like Naraku is going to find the rest of the Jewel and finish it just because we took a small break."

:Rub:

:SMACK:

"What was that for?" Miroku whined as he rubbed his, now quite red, cheek.

"I told you not to touch me there!" Sango screeched at the monk, as he put on an "what-did-I-do?" look on his face.

"Oh boy, here we go again." muttered Shippo from his rather comfy (and safe) perch on Kagome's shoulder.

:Sigh: "Maybe we SHOULD keep walking" Kagome muttered to herself as she continued on with her long upward climb.

:SMACK SMACK SMACK:

"Are you sure we should just leave him to the wrath of Sango?" Shippo asked as he peeked at the near daily scene from Kagome's shoulder.

"The monk keeps asking for it." Inuyasha replied as he turned around and joined Kagome, who had been further up ahead.

"Besides, I think maybe that's Sango's way of showing affection." Kagome stated as she picked up her pace in order to catch up to InuYasha who had taken the lead.

Shippo glanced back at the form of the unconscious monk in the road. :Gulp: "If THAT'S how Sango shows affection I REALLY wouldn't want to get on her bad side!" As he stole a quick glance at the giant boomerang the demon exterminator always carried with her.

"Can we GO already!" came an exasperated cry from the hanyou up front.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming." Kagome caught up to him after having to go back and help put the unconscious monk on Kilala's back. "We couldn't just leave him behind you know!"

"..." Inuyasha thought of the journey without the lecherous monk's company…hmm…it would be quieter…and they wouldn't have to get chased out of town by the men of the village…again…and again…and again…the many different possibilities were running through his mind until a voice cut through his musings and promptly stopped them…

"Inuyasha SIT!"

:Crash: Inuyasha met his good friend, the dirt, once again.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" rose the muffled cry from the crater in the middle of the road.

"I know what you were thinking about.." Kagome warned then with a "huff" picked up her bag and marched ahead, leaving poor InuYasha in his new hole.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the group continued on with their journeys. Shippo snacking on some sweets Kagome had brought, Inuyasha yelling impatiently at everyone to hurry up, Kagome telling Shippo stories about the future (all the while ignoring the impatient hanyou) , Sango staying as far away from Miroku as possible (not that that's new) , and Miroku...well he's still unconscious (but Sango still kept her distance because as she would say, "You never know with that lecher, he could be pretending."). Things were fairly quiet for a while until Kagome stopped suddenly and stared straight ahead.

"What is it? Do you sense a jewel shard!" Inuyasha asked almost desperately.

"What makes you say that?" Kagome demanded, now fixing her gaze on the dog demon.

"Well...every time you sense a Jewel shard you get this weird look in your eyes like, well I dunno, your possessed or something."

…wrong thing to say…

…oh so wrong thing to say…

…like so wrong you couldn't get much wronger to say…

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" screamed the angry teenager, any thoughts of the jewel shard now completely gone from her mind.

Now you think InuYasha would have the sense to notice "oh she's angry better play it safe." But alas…our beloved hanyou is very…

…stupid…

"Well your eyes kind of glaze over and unfocused and well...you just look weird."

Kagome took a deep breath.

It then (finally) clicks in our poor hanyou's head that a pissed off Kagome also is a "sit"-happy Kagome.

"Oh s---, Kagome I didn't me-" InuYasha tried to apologize as fast as he could before the inevitable came.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

…Why hello dirt…how have YOU been recently? Me? Oh, I've been so-so…right now I'm just wondering if my spine is in place that's all…nothing unusual.

After saying a few...choice words... Inuyasha was able to stumble out of the pit he had created and get back to what was really important.

"So what did you sense Lady Kagome?" Miroku (who had woken up a while ago, but seeing as how Sango wasn't going to be coming near him any time soon even if he tried the "pretend-to-be-knocked-out" trick, gave up on that and "woke up") asked Kagome. "Did you sense a sacred jewel shard?"  
End chapter

Authors Note: Yes…I started my story over…that's the reason there have been no updates…I've been going over all the chapters and trying to fix them up and actually throwing a bit of a plot in. So yeah, that's my pathetic excuse…that and homework sucks…so do parents…yeah, life in general…  
See that little button down there? Click it and leave a message and fifty bucks will magically appear in your lap.  
(and if they don't…leave a message anyway!...and please don't sue)


	2. The Sad Scene

All righties it's time for the disclaimer!  
Miroku: HyperFoxChild does not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters...including Shippo :glances over at Krystal (HyperFoxChild's nickname) who is steaming in a corner.:  
Krys: Says who!  
Miroku: Their lawyers...  
Krys:sobs: it's not fair!  
Miroku: Don't worry fair la-  
Sango:appears behind Miroku with trusted boomerang: take one more step closer and I swear you'll be lucky if you can ever walk again...  
Krys:is oblivious to everything going on: On with the story!

Last Time:

"Did you sense a sacred jewel shard?"

Now:

"Well...sort of...um...it kind of feels like a jewel shard but...different...and...well...I'm not sure..." Kagome stumbled on her words as she tried to explain the strange yet familiar vibe she was sensing.

"D--- wench it's either a jewel shard or it's not what so d--- difficult about that?" Inuyasha replied rudely while a very confused Kagome tried to sort out what she was sensing.

"Inuyasha SIT!"

:thud:

"This is hard enough to figure out without you yelling at me!" Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. Taking a deep breath she tried once again to explain "It feels like a sacred jewel shard, but it seems to be bigger...wider..." She told the others, spreading her arms out to help illustrate her point, all the while still feeling very confused.

"That's stupid!" Inuyasha yelled as he finally pulled himself out of the hole he had made. "You must be losing it or something."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome dangerously whispered

"Eep.."-

-"I think that, just maybe, I could have an idea what Lady Kagome might be sensing..." Miroku quickly stated before Kagome sent Inuyasha to the center of the earth.

"What?" Everyone asked the monk, who was standing there thinking thoughtfully, and ever so slowly inching towards Sango...

:SMACK:

"CAN'T YOU EVER BE SERIOUS!" Sango screeched at the monk, who was thankfully still conscious this time. "And what makes you so sure YOU know!"

"Well I AM a monk, so I do have some knowledge on these sort of things." Miroku cleared his throat (while ignoring the familiar throbbing pain in his skull) before continuing on. "Maybe what Lady Kagome is sensing is a barrier, and it just feels like the sacred jewel shard because the barrier might be drawing it's power from a jewel shard. That would explain why it feels so big, it's power is being stretched over a wide expanse of land." He finished with a nod, feeling very smart… then his "clever" mind went back to work on how to grope Sango without getting slapped…the question of the century.

"Wow, I guess Miroku can be smart when he wants to." Shippo remarked, then continued to dig through Kagome's bag for "candy-on-a-stick".

:SMACK SMACK SMACK:

:sweatdrop: "He just doesn't choose to be a lot of the time..."

"Let's quit standing around and GO! Their's a sacred jewel shard over there and WE'RE JUST STANDING HERE!" Inuyasha yelled before bounding off.

"He doesn't know the way does he?" Sango asked Kagome, who sat there with an evil grin on her face.

"Nope, he'll be back." She cheerfully remarked, then grabbed a textbook because, knowing InuYasha, it could be awhile before he admits that he was wrong and comes back for help, might as well get some work done…

…geometry…goody…

True to her word about fourty-five minutes a slightly embarrassed hanyou stomped back into the clearing where the rest of the group had been waiting.

"Got lost did we?" Miroku asked him while staying what he hoped was a safe distance.

"Shut up and let's go..." mumbled the embarrassed hanyou. Deciding to cut him a break, the group headed in the direction of the sacred jewel shard without any further talk.

"We're almost there" Kagome whispered as they climbed through the dense forest. "Just past these trees."

"Finally" muttered Inuyasha "D--- trees." He added as a tree branch slapped him square in the face.

The group was unprepared for what they saw. The area was like a barren wasteland. Not even a single blade of grass had been able to grow there. The barrier was near invisible, except for the slight pinkish tint dome in the sky. Inside though, was a sight that made the group, horror-stricken.

Blood.

It would seem that our group would almost be used to the sight of blood. But this wasn't demon blood, nor was it human blood.

It was half-demon blood.

This place had been the sight of a huge hanyou...well the only word that could describe it would be massacre. Bodies of half-demon men, women, even some children lay strewn all over the barren field. Brutally murdered for no reason other then the fact that they were hanyous.

"D--- it!" Inuyasha screamed before punching a large tree, splitting it in two. The group just watched in sympathy, while Miroku pulled out a few sutras (sp?) and whispered a prayer for the poor, unfortunate souls, who had been murdered in cold blood their in that field, just because of what they were.

"Shouldn't we see if anyone is still alive?" Shippo asked with the childish hope that someone had survived, as he looked at the huge area the barrier covered.

"Shippo...I don't think..." Kagome started to tell the young kitsune that whoever had done this probably had left none alive. But before she could finish, Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga (I suck at spelling deal with it) and sliced the barrier using it as an outlet for his rage, Kagome silently thanked InuYasha's father for his wisdom in giving InuYasha the Tetsusaiga to control his demon side, because the pure rage that InuYasha felt was trying to pull the demon out from inside of him. But when the barrier disappeared something happened that none of them were expecting.

A scream

Unknown to the group, the barrier had also kept in all sounds. And when it had been destroyed, the group heard things they had been unable to hear before. Immediately, the group knew what they had to do.

They rushed in of course!

Inuyasha raced ahead of the others towards the direction of the scream, not bothering to wait on the rest of the group. The sand flew all around him as he raced towards a small clump of dead trees, set a little further away from the carnage. He grimaced as he past the body of a bear hanyou, the head a little off to the side of her. She was crouched over the body of two small twins, they looked like they couldn't be over the age of seven, cat hanyous. She died trying to protect the lives of two children. But even with her selfless sacrifice, the young children had still died, brutally sliced apart…an arm here, a leg there. InuYasha turned his head as nearly flew past, trying to hold back the bile in his throat.

Finally reaching the trees, InuYasha slowed down and pushed his way through the dead, brittle, branches that stood in his way. With a final thrust, he was able to see into the clearing.

----Switch POV-----

The dragon demon stood, towering over his next victims. His smirk revealed rows of sharp teeth, pieces of rotting flesh hanging out. His cold, black eyes looked at his prey savoring the moment before his long, slime-oozing claws, would sink into his victims flesh, as he would relish the drawn-out, agonizing scream that would follow as the poison in the dragon's claws would slowly suck the life out of his luckless victim.

"Well, well, how sweet, still trying to protect the young ones I see hmm?" the dragon hissed as he leaned in closer the wolf hanyou, who was trying to shield three toddlers from any more damage from the demon's claws. "Their not even your own, yet you still lay down your life to protect them…pathetic." The demon snorted, then raised his claw to deliver the final blow to the already dying half-breed.-  
-but before the demon had a chance to swing his arm down

…he didn't have an arm…L

etting out an anguished cry of pain the demon swung around to destroy the new enemy. Only to come face to face with a pissed off InuYasha.

….a REALLY pissed off InuYasha….

After disposing of the demon's body, by practically chopping the guy up into _itty-bitty_ pieces just for the satisfaction of slicing the guy up, Inuyasha made his way back to the small group of hanyous.

"Thank…you…" the wolf wheezed out, blood dripping down his face.

"Come on, we need to get you fixed up." InuYasha said as he bent down to try and help the man up.

"No…it's already to late for me…(:cough:cheesy!cough:) I'm…not going to make it…but please…do me one last favor?"

Taking pity on the dying man InuYasha leaned forward. "Sure..

Using his good arm for support the wolf pushed himself up so InuYasha could see what he had been protecting. The bloody bodies of three hanyou toddlers lay together. But, they were alive, if but barely. One of the bodies, the cat hanyou stirred and a small silver eye barely opened.

"Yasuo…" she muttered, trying to pull herself up. "your hurt…we gotta make you feel better!" her eyes turned to InuYasha then in a pleading voice begged "please mister…you gotta help him! Right Yasuo! Tell him you need help!" the young girl started getting frantic nobody was moving and Yasuo was getting weaker and weaker.

"Sorry kiddo…" he muttered as he weakly ruffled her hair "I'm not gonna make it…but take good care of your sisters for me okay? And tell them that I love all of you guys, but I had to go on a long…trip…will you do that for me?" the girl weakly nodded "yes" tears rolling down her cheeks. "Thanks, be strong, okay kiddo?" Trying her best to wipe away the tears, the girl once again nodded "yes" before giving the dying demon one last hug.

"I will be strong, I promise, I'll be a big girl and watch over my sisters, and take really good care of them." The wolf gave a sad smile before turning to InuYasha who had been watching this sad scene.

"Please…take…care…….of…them" then his eyes grew dull as the poison finally finished the job it had started to do, and with a dull thump, he landed on the ground never to rise again.

"Yasuo…Yasuo…YASUO!" the girl screamed, tears freely rolling down her face as she desperately tried to shake him awake. Finally between her wounds, her sadness, and the dramatic experience she had just been through, the girl passed out, but not before muttering-

"Why?"

With a sigh, InuYasha stood and buried the wolf. While standing over the grave InuYasha told the wolf one last thing.

"Fine, I'll watch over them for you." A breeze blew through the blood bath and whistled by InuYasha.

"thank…you"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, as the group finally caught up "why did you have to run off and leave the rest of us behi-" Kagome's scolding was cut short as Inuyasha turned around, revealing what he was holding. A fox hanyou, cat hanyou, and dog hanyou lay nestled together in his arms, and none of them looked to be over four years old, yet they had been beaten so badly that they were unconscious, and their blood dripped slowly down Inuyasha's arms.

"Come on!" Inuyasha said impatiently "hurry up and find a place to make camp! I'm hungry!" So the group hastily moved on, looking for a place to camp, so they could take care of the children...and so Inuyasha could eat.

DONE!  
Ta-da! Now you have to admit that had to be better than it was the first time! Much more drama…or at least I tried to write some sad crap… tell me what you think…please!  
Next time on The Half-Demon Toddlers  
The youngest one innocently watched the scene before her before asking-  
"Why did the lady hit the funny man?"


	3. Leecherous? Whazzat?

NOW for last time on The Half-Demon Toddlers:

"Come on!" Inuyasha said impatiently "hurry up and find a place to make camp! I'm hungry!" So the group hastily moved on, looking for a place to camp, so they could take care of the children...and so Inuyasha could eat.

..and now the story starts so read already!..

You ever noticed how whenever your not looking for something, it seems that it, annoyingly, pops up everywhere. But the next day when you need it you search, and look and no matter where you look, its nowhere to be found? Kagome could have sworn they had passed at least twenty good camping spots the day before but now, they couldn't find one, not ONE half-decent place to rest! Either the fates were laughing at them or their must be land-moving demons somewhere, or something to that effect... (affect...effect..who cares?)

"We need to make camp quickly!" Inuyasha whined, as he continued to carry the three toddlers in his, now blood-soaked, arms.

"Aww, how sweet!" Kagome thought to herself, quickly stifling a giggle before even Inuyasha could hear. "He really does care about those kids..."

"-cause I'm gonna DIE of starvation soon, and I think my arms are falling asleep..." Inuyasha finished his sentence.

":Tick mark:...if he wasn't holding those kids...I swear he'd be the first person to reach the center of the earth..." Kagome fumed, quietly clenching her fist to stop herself from the uttering the oh-so-familiar words of subjucation. Miroku glanced over at the still steaming Kagome. He just smiled to himself and kept walking... he knew InuYasha well enough to know that he wouldn't outwardly show that he was worried, but right now he probably was as worried as h--- hoping to find a place to stop in time to help the kids. But HE certainly wasn't going to say anything. He had been pounded enough today.

:SLAP:

"Hentai!"

...Well, almost...

"Kagooomeee..." Shippo whined by Kagome's ear. "I'm tiiiired..."

"Don't worry Shippo, we should find a place to rest soon...at least I hope so...I don't know how much longer I can take it either..."  
FINALLY the group found a decent clearing close to a natural hot spring, and set up camp. Kagome made some Ramen for "Oh high and mighty leader demon" a.k.a. Inuyasha, while Miroku got wood for the fire and Sango left to go get water to clean the children's wounds. Even Shippo tried to help by making the toddlers as comfortable as he could. After finishing the Ramen for Inuyasha, Kagome left a, very happy (but secretly, slightly worried), dog hanyou to take care of the toddlers. Sango and Miroku having returned a few minutes before, busied themselves with bandaging up the injured hanyous. After a few hours, several trips to the Hot Springs for water, three rolls of bandages, and one "coffee break" later, they were done, so they tucked the three into Kagome's sleeping bag, with Shippo, and took a much needed rest. Nothing much happened during the night, Shippo ran to use the "little boy's room" once, and Sango slapped Miroku in her sleep twice.

:SLAP:

….Make that three times. Miroku, of course, deserved it each time though.

Morning finally came, the birds were singing, the sun was shining and all was peaceful.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN STAY HERE!"... accent on the "was".

"Inuyasha these three are hurt! We can't just go running around the countryside fighting demons when these three are injured as badly as they are! It could reopen their wounds!"

"I DON'T CARE! All I care about is finding the Sacred Jewel Shards!" InuYasha stood his ground waving his arms in the air, trying to convince everyone of their need to find the jewel shards…do they not get how important it was to find those things? Geez, was he the ONLY one that understood the danger if Naraku got all the jewel shards first. The frusteration…it buuuuuuuilds! So caught up was InuYasha in his rants that he didn't notice Kagome until she was about a six inches from his face. Trying to calm the red on his face he stammered "Ka-kagome what are you-"

"InuuuuuYaaaasha…"she said slowly….

:gulp:

"SIT! Now who wants some breakfast?" Kagome sweetly asked as she turned from the swearing crater in the ground.

"Me! me! me!" Shippo cried jumping up and down. He loved it when Kagome made the food. She usually made stuff from her time, which tasted really good! Especially those pop-tarts things, Shippo swore those things were sent directly from heaven. :drool: He was drooling just thinking about them.

"Alright, alright calm down Shippo! I'll make a quick breakfast since we need to change these guys bandages!" Kagome said as she dug through her "humongous-bag-how-the-(h---)-does-everything-fit-in-there-ultra-duty-bag… "ah-ha! Here they are…I hope you don't mind pop-tarts Shippo…these are chocolate…(A/N: chocolate…Mmmm good….) if you want something else I suppose I could ma-" Kagome never got to finish her sentence as the pop-tarts were whisked out of her hands and were being admired by an enraptured fox demon.

"All hail the pop-tarts!"

"Your not bowing to those are you?" Inuyasha asked the kitsune, when the girls weren't looking because they were re-bandaging the three hanyous wounds. Shippo stiffened…CRAP! He had been caught…he quickly racked his mind for a good comeback…  
"Yeah well, I've seen you do this to Ramen when you thought no-one was looking." Shippo quickly retaliated as he finally ate the holy food from heaven, and got pounded by Inuyasha for the comment.

"I do not!" InuYasha cried but seeing the victorious smirk on the kitsune's face, he leaned closer and whispered in his ear "you tell NO-ONE!"

"Alright" Shippo replied "but only for a price." He added yet another victorious smirk gracing his features.

"Okay…how about I don't kill you?" InuYasha added his anger slowly rising.

":gulp: Good plan"

And so the peaceful day moved on. Kagome was actually really glad they found those three. They hadn't had a break from shard-hunting for a really long time. The children's wounds were healing fast too. Must of had something to do with being hanyous and all. That night everyone was sitting around the campfire enjoying the quiet when the first hanyou finally woke up.

"..where am I?..." the shortest one asked. As she looked around the camp, the past couple days events seemed to come back to her, once again her eyes pooled with tears but she quickly wiped them away and frantically started looking around. "Where are my sisters!" she cried, when no one answered she visibly started to shake with fear and worry before Kagome ran over to comfort her. The girl flinched then backed further away from the concerned girl. "No! Stay away! You bad! You gonna hurt me! I want my sisters! Where are they!"

"It's okay, you're safe! Inuyasha saved you" Kagome pointed at Inuyasha who just "hmph-ed" and looked away. The girl seemed to calm down after recognizing InuYasha, but she still wouldn't let Kagome close. "I'm Kagome, that's Shippo" Shippo wildly waved back at the girl who nervously returned the wave, "That's Miroku, and that's Sango" She pointed to the two, who also waved to the girl. "And you already saw Inuyasha, and your sisters are right next to you." The girl glanced at her two sisters before calming down. "Now...who are you?"

"Um..my name is...Random." the girl stated shyly.

"Oh that's a nice name." Kagome took a closer look at Random, the cat hanyou. She had short silver hair, that sort of flew everywhere, (which look so Kawaii! Kagome thought), with two dark silver ears that stood alert, listening for danger. She was the shortest of the three, so Kagome assumed her to be the youngest. Her large silver eyes took in everything around her. While her silver tail twisted around her legs.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Everyone turned to see the second hanyou had also awoken. This one was the dog hanyou, complete with black ears and a black tail, both with red on the ends. Her long black/red streaked hair flowed down to her lower-back, while she looked around with angry red eyes. "You all have one minute to explain what the heck I'm doing here, before I pound you worthless humans into the ground!" For being so small (she was slightly taller than the other two hanyous) her glare was still very intimidating.

"Calm down, sis, everything is okay. They saved us!" Random said trying to calm her sister down.

"Whatever..." the girl plopped back down on the sleeping bag. She may be tough but she was still tired from what had happened before.

"That's my younger sister, Tsoki." Random said apologetically.

"Wait, younger?" Miroku asked "She seems to be taller than you."

Random turned a bright shade of red, while Tsoki snickered.

"I am taller than her." Tsoki stated, pointing over to the still blushing Random, "she's just short."

"Hey! Am not!"

"Prove it."

"..."

"Thought so.." Tsoki smirked "I win."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the two's bickering back and forth, one almost wouldn't believe all they that had been through. It was also fun to see their personalities reveal themselves based on what they said when they woke up. Random was (semi) calm and smart, asking the who, what, when, and why's to a situation. Tsoki, on the other hand, was intimidating, angry, and really tough, sorta like Inuyasha. She wondered what the last girl would say, and what she would be like. Well, it looked like she wouldn't have to wait long, because she was waking up right now.

The young fox hanyou looked around with large, innocent, blue eyes, her red-ish orange tail swishing back and forth, while her same colored fox ears twitched. Her long, light-blue hair fell to about mid-back, being pulled back in a high ponytail so it wouldn't get in her way. She glanced around the campsite, until her eyes rested on Random, then with a BIG grin she exclaimed-

"WAN-WAN! I'm weally hungry! Can we eat now! Pwease!" At this the girl's stomach growled fairly loud. "My stomach said so!" While putting on the biggest puppy eyes Kagome had ever seen.

"Oh yeah, that's Krystal." (mwahahaha!) "She's three, Tsoki is four, and I'm five. If you don't mind, we are a little hungry."

"Of course you guys can eat! In fact-" Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha, before getting an evil glint in her eyes. "-we have about three Ramen packets left!"

"WHAT! NO WAY, YOU WOULDN'T!"

"Sit!" :thwomp: "I'll go make them for you!"

While Kagome was making the ramen, Krystal and Shippo snuck over to the hole InuYasha was currently buried in.

"Is he dead?" Krystal asked Shippo, while poking InuYasha with a stick she found.

"Nah, Kagome just sat him because she got mad." Shippo answered, also taking a stick and poking the grounded hanyou.

"Wike a puppy?" Krystal added

"Yeah!"

Their was a pause in the conversation.

"…let's dump water on him…" Krystal said, breaking the silence.

"You and me are gonna be good friends." Shippo grinned as the two ran off with a bucket to the hot springs.

So Kagome served the kids the Ramen, much to Inuyasha's utter dismay ( a very wet InuYasha…he would have pounded the brats had Kagome not sat him), and tried to learn of what had happened in the field since InuYasha hadn't said anything on the subject. She couldn't get much out of them. Tsoki refused to talk, Random seemed extremely sad, and Krystal, well, she just seemed kinda dense. In fact she could only get the following statements out of them concerning that subject.

"Oh, that..."

"Why are you asking US! We're just stupid pathetic hanyous aren't we? Why would we know anything! And why should we tell you stupid humans anyway!"

"Can I have some more Roo-men pwease?"

Well, that was fruitful. Everyone decided to just relax next to the campfire for a few minutes before going to sleep. Inuyasha was up in a tree, Kagome was sitting on her sleeping bag working on homework, Shippo was talking to Random, And Sango was sitting under a tree, while Miroku was, slowly, getting closer and closer...

:SLAP:

"HENTAI!"

Random looked over and sighed, while Tsoki nearly died laughing after looking at the near unconscious monk on the ground, but Krystal took a different approach.

She innocently watched the scene before her before asking.-

"Why did the lady hit the funny man?"

Everyone froze, looking at the youngest one of the group, before Tsoki and Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA have fun explaining THAT one monk!" Inuyasha called down from his tree.

"Um...well, you see..."

"I did that because...uh..."

"Uh, Lady Sango...uh.."

"Miroku sometimes, no all the time, no..."

"It's just..um..

"I SLAPPED HIM BECAUSE HE WAS BEING A LECHOROUS MONK!" Sango finally screamed, not doing a good job of explaining what had happened.

"Leechoreous..." the three-year old fox hanyou rolled the word on her tongue for a bit before going to the base of Inuyasha's tree and yelling up..-

"DADDY! WHAT DOES LECHEROUS MEAN!"

Okay! Yeah! Yet another re-done chapter! I really like the part with Shippo and Krystal…poor poor InuYasha…just what has he gotten himself into this time?

Me and Random were talking on IM about this chapter and we were talking about the bottom part and it was really funny so I'll think I'll put it up here really quick, you might even find out a little history from it if I put it in... and NO that's not our real screen names...stalkers...

Krystal "why did the lady hit the funny man?"  
Random: uh...becasue funny man was being naughty...  
Random: why?  
Random: ...  
Krystal: "...Is anyone hungry?" Kagome asked trying to divert the young girls attention from the...question...at hand...  
Random: yes! actually...no,but im sure they are! the cat girl attempted to help kagome...but the fox child apparently had a one track mind...even with food in her mouth she wondered what funny man was doing to get so beat up...  
Krystal: "...I want some more Roomen..." she asked holding the empty bowl back to Kagome  
Krystal: "...is uncle funny man hungwy?...why won't he wake up?"  
Random: the cat girl's big eyes got unbelievably bigger as her 'little' sis went right up to sango to demand funny mans actions be explained, as he wasnt in the mood...or state of wakefullness , to contribute to the puzzle at hand  
Krystal: "because he was being a lecher that's why!" Inuyasha yelled from his tree branch...the young girl looked just as confused as before...maybe more...  
Random: but the other two understood. the dog girl snickered at that, and the cat girl covered the confused one's ears. "dont say that!" she exclaimed, eyes full of disapproval  
Krystal: "Daddy!" the fox girl yelled to Inuyasha while everyone else froze...including her "sisters"..."what does that mean daddy?"  
Random: d-daddy... the cat girl looked at kagome, who was stuttering that. kagome took a breath...AWW!  
Random: everyone else, spare the toddlers and a red inuyasha, burst out laughing  
Random: DADDY? DO I LOOK OLD TO YOU? BEEP IT ALL! the girls stared at him "you know, daddy does have a langwage issue..." the cat girl had once again put hands over kryss' ears. " i dont want a daddy who's got hair white like an old gwampah!" the dog girl smirked, infuriating the teen dog demon  
Krystal: "Daddy where aw you going?"


	4. Flashbacks Galore!

Inuyasha: waves a brownie in front of a tied up Krystal do you want the brownie?  
Krystal: Give it! PLEASE!  
Inuyasha: Say it...  
Krystal: NO  
Inuyasha: Fine...I guess I'll have to eat this brownie...  
Krystal: NOOO FINE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!  
Inuyasha: Good girl tosses brownie  
Krystal: Oh sweet treat from heaven! hehehe I had my fingers crossed...

Alright!

Last time on The Half-Demon Toddlers:

"Leechoreous..." the three-year old fox hanyou went to the base of Inuyasha's tree before yelling up..-

"DADDY! WHAT DOES LECHEROUS MEAN!"

(Oh boy...how's Inuyasha gonna respond to that? Well duh it's down there!)

The entire camp fell silent. Kagome could have sworn you could have heard a pin drop...on a pillow...in the middle of nowhere...well you get the idea...it got real quiet, real fast.

"W-what the heck did you just call me?" asked a very flustered hanyou.

"Leechorous!" Krystal happily called back, glad with the new word she had learned.

"Inuyasha...d-daddy..." Miroku stuttered, trying not to laugh.

Sango and Kagome glanced at each other, then looked at Krystal and Inuyasha before crying out in unison-

"AWWWW HOW CUTE! She thinks you're her dad! AWWWWWW!"

Suddenly the clearing was filled with the sound of insane laughter from the entire group spare Random, who was holding her head in annoyance, Krystal, who was looking around wondering why everyone was laughing before joining in and laughing with them even though she had no idea why, and Inuyasha, who was turning such a deep red he put his hatori to shame.

"Umm...sissy..." Random began to say before Krystal yawned, and then crawled over to Kagome's sleeping bag. The girl had a, rather obvious, short attention span. She curled up into a little ball and got comfortable before saying to the entire group, in a rather sleepy voice.

"Night Tsoki...Night Wan-Wan...Night Daddy...Night other peoples." Then she promptly fell asleep, curled up next to Tsoki, who was also nodding off.

"Inuyasha" Miroku scolded to an angry hanyou, who was still steaming in the tree "what kind of father are you? You're not going to tuck them in?" Miroku knew he was gonna get hurt for that one, but it was worth the look on Inuyasha's face combined with the laughter from the rest of the group...

"SHUT UP YOU D--- MONK!"

:WHAM:

Oh yes, it was worth the pain.

Inuyasha glared at the camp before taking off in the woods to vent his anger on some poor trees, or poor demons, whichever ones came first. Of course, he didn't leave without yelling some...colorful...language.

"Hahahahaha, that has to be one of the funniest things I've heard in a while." Sango said, leaning against a tree to catch her breath from laughing so much.

"I agree with Lady Sango" Miroku said, also pausing to catch his breath.

"I was laughing so hard, I started crying!" Kagome added, wiping the tears from her eyes.

It had been about two hours later when Inuyasha finally returned from his, umm "firewood chopping" spree, even though the trees weren't the only thing he had been slicing through. Miroku shivered before looking around, was it him, or did it feel like half the forests' demons were no longer among the living? Miroku shrugged before glancing at Inuyasha and then snickered. The gang had finally calmed down a little, even though they still couldn't look Inuyasha in the eye, without bursting into a fit of giggles.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Inuyasha finally yelled after Kagome giggled for the fifth time.

"I'm sowwy..." Random said from her resting place in the sleeping bag.

"Awww, what are you apologizing for?" Kagome asked the little cat hanyou. "That's the best entertainment we have had in a while, and why are you still awake?"

"I had a bad dweam." she replied "and I couldn't go back to sweep."

"Oh, you poor thing, do you want to tell us what happened?" Kagome asked the sniffing cat-girl.

"O-o-k" She stuttered "It was about our daddy."

"Before you go much further there is something that has been bothering me." Miroku said, a thoughtful look on his face, for once. "How is it that the three of you are sisters? You are a cat hanyou, Krystal is a fox hanyou, and Tsoki is a dog hanyou. That just does not seem to be possible."

"Oh" Kagome replied "I didn't even think about that."

"Feh, of course you didn't wrench." Inuyasha replied, "you're not the brightest person." His mind wondered back to the clearing and his promise to the dying wolf hanyou…what the h--- had he been thinking! He shook his head then decided to let Random do all the talking.

Kagome chose to ignore that comment, seeing as how the kids were getting some much needed sleep, and she would hate to ruin that because a certain, stupid, dog-hanyou had to make her mad.

"Well, you see" the girl stammered "we're not weally sisters."

"Not really sisters?"

"How did you three start traveling together then?"

"What happened to your parents?"

"How have you survived" Questions were being thrown at the little girl so fast, she looked like she was about to pass out.

"It would probably be best if you started from the beginning." Miroku said.

"Do I have too?" Random asked sadness flooding her eyes, at the thought of replaying old memories.

"It may help you to feel better…" Kagome said, as she moved closer to the sad child in order to offer her comfort, but Random backed away from her before she even got close. It appeared it would still be awhile before she trusted people (or demons) again.

"Just get on with it…" InuYasha muttered, still trying to get the other day's events out of his mind.

"Inuyasha! You should try and be nice to them! They've gone through a lot already and YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Sango threatened him. Now normally Inuyasha could care less what Sango, or anyone else for that matter, thought. But when you've got an angry Sango towering over you with her boomerang, one starts to remember that she IS a demon slayer, and that boomerang DOES look pretty sharp.

"Feh" was Inuyasha's only reply as he got comfortable position under the tree.

"Well...umm...me and my sisters, well we're orphans. I was weally little when it happened. I wemember my mamma and daddy used to sing me to sleep at night. And we would take picnics away from the village a lot too. Sometimes we even played in the stream!" Random smiled at these memories, but then frowned as she remembered the topic at hand. "We lived in a small village, and the people didn't like me. They used to beat me up a lot. I didn't know why, so one day I asked mamma."

Flashback  
_A small girl was sitting in a clearing in the middle of the woods drawing pictures of the animals around her. The young girl was very talented for her age, for example a person could actually tell the difference between her birds and her dogs, even if the wings were about three times bigger than the bird. She enjoyed the quiet of the woods and would often spend hours just sitting and drawing, enjoying the company of the animals. A small bird hopped over to her, it's wing jutted out at an odd angle.  
_

_"Poor thing." She said picking up the bird "you hurt your wing." Ripping a little cloth off of her dress, she carefully wrapped the wing up. "There!" she exclaimed "your wing should feel ALL better in a few days!" The bird gave her a happy church, before hopping off. She looked up and noticed how low the sun was, so picking up her drawing supplies and putting them in her handmade bag, she hurried off to her village.  
_

_"Go home hanyou girl!" Several people yelled at the small figure making her way to her house. Some were even throwing heavy stones at the retreating figure.  
_

_"Mamma" a small three and a half year old Random asked her mother, when she was safely inside the house. "How come the people don't like me very much? Did I do something bad? Am I a bad girl?"  
_

_Her mother just looked at her confused child before she pulled her to herself and started crying. "It's not you dear" she whispered to the whimpering girl, looking at the bruises that littered her small body. Demon blood was supposed to heal injuries fast, but at this age her human blood still outweighed her demon blood, so even normal scratches took a while to heal. "It's because of what you are."  
_

_"What do you mean?" she asked  
_

_"One day, I'll tell you when you get older."  
_

End Flashback

"But," the little girl sniffed "that day never came, not even a moon later, they were killed." At this point the girl broke down, and sat there sobbing.

Kagome reached over to comfort the sobbing child. But she still avoided contact at all costs. Kagome sighed then moved back so Random would be more comfortable.

"What about the other two twerps?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha! Show a little sympathy! The girl's parents died!" Kagome snapped back at Inuyasha.

"So! She's gonna have to get over it eventually! It's not like it's anything new!" Inuyasha snapped back in frustration. The group fell quiet, remembering that InuYasha's life had been no walk in the park either.

"Sniff I-It's okay...I really do need to toughen up." Random replied, wiping her eyes. "I mean, these two have had it worse than me." (A/N: oh the lameness…the story reeks of it…)

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked, confused that something could be worse than a child's parents being ripped from them at such a young age.

"Well, Krissy's parents were murdered also, and she barely made it out with her life." A small gasp ran through the group. (Oh yes poor me! hehehe oh sorry!)

Flashback (woah wait, can you have someone else's flashbacks? I don't think so...well your just gonna see what happened to Krystal!)

_A blue blur rushed by chasing something, or rather someone.  
_

_"I got you Daddy!" The small two year old blue-haired hanyou exclaimed as she hopped on her father's head.  
_

_"Haha! Looks like you've got me again!" The fox demon laughed, before tossing the girl up in the air.  
_

_"I'M A BIRD! Daddy look!" the girl pointed to the group of children a little ways off that were pointing and laughing at her. "New fwiends! HI NEW PEOPLES! Come on Daddy wet's go pway with them!"  
_

_The man looked over at the children who were laughing at his daughter, and then at his little girl who was happily waving back to them, and insisting they go and play with her "new fwiends". He sighed, she was still too young and innocent to realize that they were laughing at her, not with her. Someday, she would have to learn why they lived so far out in the woods, and why she wasn't allowed to go into the village by herself.  
_

_But today wasn't that day.  
_

_"Uhh, sorry Krissy-girl, but...we need to go home and help your mom with dinner!"  
_

_"YEAH DIN-DIN!" If their was one thing that could distract her, it was food.  
_

_"Yessir-e Dinner! Come on kiddo you can ride on my back!" He swiftly picked up his daughter who giggled, then "flapped" her arms like a bird, before placing her on his back.  
_

_"Onwawd! To din-din!" she cried as they dashed off.  
_

End Flashback

"But, when they got home, their house was on fire, and then-"

Flashback (wow that didn't take long did it, we just finished a flashback! XD)

_"Daddy look!" the girl exclaimed pointing at their house. "Fireworks! Where's Mamma? I think she'd wike the fireworks too. Wait, where's our house?"  
_

End Flashback (hold on!...did they have fireworks back then…let's hope so…)

"I'm not weally sure what happened after that, because Krissy won't talk about it. She just smiles and talks about something else…"  
At this point in time Kagome and Sango were crying. These children had been forced to endure so much pain, and the only reason was because of what they were. Even Miroku, seeing as how he had a soft spot for children, was trying to hold back tears. Kagome was almost afraid to ask, but after a moment's hesitation, she finally asked-

"W-what about Tsoki?"Kagome stuttered.

Random looked up and sighed. "There is a weason that Tsoki hates humans so much. It's not you guys it's just that was how her parents died.

Flashback (here we go again!)

_"OH YEAH SNOT-BOY WELL YOU CAN JUST EAT MY FIST!" An infuriated three year old Tsoki yelled at a boy who had been taunting her ears, again.  
_

_"Oh sure and what's a hanyou like you gonna do? Scratch me?" the boy yelled back, giving the girl a hard blow to the stomach, before running off.  
_

_"Coward..." she whispered as she got up. The blow stung a little, but she wouldn't admit that to anyone. The girl was actually a very strong fighter for her age, because her father trained her. But she had to restrain herself from fighting the villagers. She knew that if she did she might go berserk and actually kill someone.  
_

_"Stoopid village, stoopid humans." she muttered as she walked back to her house. She walked into the house and stomped over to her bed.  
_

_"Tsoki? You okay?" Her father gruffly asked, though not unkindly. "The kids were picking on you again weren't they?"  
_

_"Yeah so? One of these days I'm gonna kick their a-"  
_

_"Tsoki" her father warned her.  
_

_"-butts." she finished.  
_

_Her father sighed, wishing her mother was here. She had died only a little after Tsoki was born, so Tsoki was all that he had left. Sometimes he pitied the girl, growing up without a mother. It certainly was starting to show.  
_

_"Just don't attack one yet you might accidently-"  
_

_"-kill them. Yeah, yeah I know." The girl curled up in her small bed, then quickly said. "Night dad."  
_

_That night Tsoki woke to shouts from the villagers outside.  
_

_"Kill them! Kill the hanyou child, and her b------ father!"  
_

_Finally waking up enough to notice her surroundings, she felt an intense heat. The villagers had lit her house on fire, and now she was trapped inside.  
_

_"Dad...Dad!" she called out frantically running through the house looking for her father. "Where are you? DAD!" She rounded a corner and ran into her father.  
_

_"TSOKI! You need to get out of here!" he cried, then picked her up and ran to his room. The doors and windows had all been blocked and covered in a lethal poison. Her father saw no way out unless…he paused then glanced at the trembling form in his arms as she started coughing from all the smoke. He then knew what he had to do. Putting Tsoki down, he ran to the window and ripped it down. Filling his body with the lethal poison but providing an escape route for his daughter. "Come on…time to go!" he cried as he picked up Tsoki and ran to the woods. Where he died from his wounds. An anguished cry rang through the woods that night.  
_

_"FAAAAAATHER!"  
_

End Flashback

Random looked at her two "sisters" asleep side by side in Kagome's sleeping bag. "And now I've gotta be a big girl and take good care of my sisters." She ended.

Inuyasha just "hmph-ed" from where he was sitting. He didn't see why everyone was getting all teary-eyed, the girls were hanyous of course things like that happened to them. Didn't he also lose his own mother and father, and was despised by the villagers, and his half-brother, and well, everyone else also?

"But how did you three start traveling together?" Miroku asked the girl.

Random sadly smiled, before saying "Yasuo took care of us."

"Yasuo?" the group echoed the strange name. All except for InuYasha, his mind once again went back to Yasuo's dying form and Random's cries for help, and Yasuo's final request.

"Yeah! Yasuo! He was a wolf-hanyou!"

"D--- wolves..." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Random glanced over at Inuyasha. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, he just has a thing against wolf demons." Kagome replied, waving her hand like nothing was wrong. While Miroku just snickered.  
Random felt like she had missed something but she continued on anyway. "He found the three of us and took care of us!"

Flashback (woah what is this? Chapter of the flashbacks? Oh, well)

_Tsoki snorted, stupid humans, it had already been about four moons since the fire in her home, and her father's passing, and she was just fine! She winced as she put some weight on her left foot. Okay, maybe not one hundred percent, but a broken leg was nothing to a dog-hanyou like herself, she just knew now not to attack five demons with just a stick. Next time, she would get a bigger stick.  
_

_Krystal yawned, before looking around her. She was inside a cave she had found during the night. It had been around what, three, four moons? Well, she just knew the big, glowing, ball had been big and round three times since her parents had died. The ball looked like cheese…yum…cheese…great…now she wanted to go the moon and eat the cheese…oh well. She headed out into the blinding sunlight. Today she would have to be a little more careful and pay attention to where she was going. She nearly ran off a cliff the other day. It wasn't her fault the butterfly she had been chasing didn't warn her of the cliff!  
_

_Random stretched, getting all the leaves out of her hair before jumping out of the tree she had been sleeping in. Trees were actually very comfy to sleep in she had discovered. She froze and hid in some bushes as some travelers passed by her, merchants by the looks of it. She wasn't fully ready to trust humans after what had happened six moons ago. Not until after the merchants had finally passed (they had gotten the wheel stuck in the mud for a good hour) and the smell had thinned out, did Random leave her hiding spot. She wandered towards the stream to get some breakfast.  
_

_Yasuo, the wolf hanyou, woke up from a peaceful slumber inside his den. Being a hanyou the others of his pack had abandoned him, so he sometimes got a little lonely, but hey he was still alive wasn't he? That was a plus! The wolf hanyou looked to be about twenty-three in human years, though who knew how old he was in demon years. He pulled his shaggy, brown hair into a small ponytail, and stretched out his muscles before stepping out into the sunlight. The bright light temporally blinded Yasuo, before his blue eyes could adjust to the blinding rays. He started off towards the stream, for a bath and breakfast.  
_

_Once Yasuo made it to the stream though, their was a small cat hanyou, unsuccessfully, trying to catch some fish for breakfast. The small girl looked as if she hadn't eaten in a day or two, and had a few bumps and bruises. He walked over to the toddler, watching as she almost caught a fish, only to have it slip out of her hands, then sat behind her.  
_

_"You're never gonna catch fish that way." He noted to the girl. She sprung about two feet in the air, before landing with a plop in the water. Luckily, the water was shallow, but she still looked as if she did not enjoy her little dunk. She glanced at Yasuo, before quickly getting up and apologizing.  
_

_"I-I'm s-sowwy! I d-didn't wealize dat d-dis was your s-stream!" she managed to stutter, before turning around, planning on dashing through the woods.  
_

_"Woah, woah! It's okay! The streams not mine! I just came for some breakfast! Hey you look hungry, wanna help me catch some food?" He gestured towards the stream all the while talking trying to calm the nervous cat.  
_

_"S-sure! I don't know how though..." She said cautiously walking over towards him.  
_

_"I'll show ya." And then he went into an explanation of the right way to catch fish. After sharing a breakfast of fish together, Random told him of how she had ended up in the woods, with no parents or home. Yasuo exclaimed that she could stay with him, and he would take care of her. Walking back to the den, they passed by a clearing, where the sounds of a battle reached their ears.  
_

_"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!" the limping dog hanyou yelled at three snake demons.  
_

_"Pathetic hanyou will be no problem for usssss." One of the snakes hissed. " Sssshe make good breakfassssst."  
_

_"OH YEAH SNAKE BREATH! CAN'T EAT ME IF I KICK YOUR BUTT FIRST!" she said before leaping into battle...with a stick. Not just any stick though, a big stick…a REALLY big stick.  
_

_"Oh dear" Yasuo sighed "she's gonna get herself killed..." he jumped into battle and killed two of the snake demons with one swipe. He turned around to see the dog hanyou beating the living daylights out of the snake that had proclaimed her breakfast.  
_

_"HEY! Dose two were mine!" she whined at Yasuo. He just laughed.  
_

_"You've got some spunk kid, but be a little more careful of who you pick fights with."  
_

_"I could have handled dem on my own." she crossed her arms and pouted, before wincing as pain shot up her leg.  
_

_"Looks like you did get wounded in the battle." He worriedly stated as he bent down to look at her leg. "It's broken."  
_

_"Well duh! It was alweady bwoken before I even fought dose guys!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He just sighed and picked her up.  
_

_"Hey! What the heck? Put me down! I can take care of myself!"  
_

_"You need to get that leg fixed, and I'm taking you to my house to fix it. Where are your parents?" He asked, walking back towards Random, who looked at the newcomer with large eyes.  
_

_"Dead" she stated simply "stoopid humans are gonna pay for what dey did." she held back tears.  
_

_"Well then, you can just stay with me and Random, right Random?" he asked Random.  
_

_Random shyly nodded her head as the group continued on their way to Yasuo's den.  
_

_"Almost there you guys, just past these trees..."  
_

_"BANZAIII!" A mysterious voice rang through the forest and a blue blur pounced out of the tree above them and onto the nearest thing. Which happened to be Yasuo.  
_

_"Oof, what the-?" he looked on his back to see a fox hanyou perched on his back, looking at him with large blue eyes. She took a deep breath and-  
"Whoareyou?Whereareyougoing?Whatisyourfavoritecolor?CanIcomewithyou?Doyouhaveanyfo-od?I'mhungry!Myparentsaregone.Doyouliveinacaveoratree.Doyoulikefish?" (Translation: Who are you? Where are you going? What's your favorite color? Can I come with you? Do you have any food? I'm hungry! My parents are gone. Do you live in a cave or a tree. Do you like fish?)  
_

_"Woah, repeat that a little slower." He asked the hyper girl on his back. She repeated everything slightly slower this time and he answered-  
"Umm, I'm Yasuo, this is Random and Tsoki. I'm going back to my den. My favorite color is green. Sure you can come. Yes I have food. I'm sorry about your parents. I live in a cave. Yes I like fish."  
_

_"Yeah! You can be my new daddy! Can I ride on your back?" She jumped up before he could answer and sat on his shoulders.  
_

_"Well, I go to the stream to get some breakfast, and I bring back three kids...interesting."  
_

_"Come on daddy, come on sissy! Let's go home. I'm hungry!"  
_

End Flahsback

About their speech, I'm trying to remember that these guys are toddlers but sometimes I forget to type like that, just assume their talking like three, four, and five years olds. K?  
Jan-e!


	5. Chicken!

Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while, I was ill. I JUST SAW MY VERY FIRST INUYASHA MOVIE! It was the first one! **starry eyes** I may now die in peace! No..wait...there is still more movies to see! **Sniff** now I wanna see more...oh yeah I forgot to mention in the last story that Yasuo means "peaceful" or...something like that...

**Important announcement!**

Whenever I'm not feeling well or just really stressed I might type a short chapter...I guess you could say mini-chap, doesn't really have much to do with the story or maybe something funny me and my friends made up for the story. Like right now I'm busy and I have family coming over next week so I might put up some short chapters. Remember this stuff is random. It doesn't really happen...it's just funny.

For today's first Random Clip it will be-

My first songfic! Of a song you probably never heard of!

(oh yeah I don't own Inuyasha or Veggie Tales!)

"...where's Kagome?"

"For the last time squirt! She's at her house!" Inuyasha yelled back at a confused Krystal.

"No she's not! I don't see _or_ smell her here!" she said back.

"-because...oh forget it I'm sick of hearing you and Shippo whine! Go do something...anything!" He nearly begged the two children. Now you don't usually see Inuyasha acting like so, but when two children have been asking non-stop, for the past three hours-"where's Kagome?" and you had been left to babysit the two hyper kids, well...that could drive anyone crazy.

"HERE!" Inuyasha shoved some of the Chinese food that Kagome had brought from her time last time she was there. "EAT THIS OR SOMETHING!" the food had fascinated Shippo and Krystal to no end. Who knew you could cook chicken and pork so many different ways? Who knew what pork was? "And...GO OUTSIDE OR SOMETHING! Ooohhh my heeeead.."

"Yeah! Chin-chin!" The two exclaimed before grabbing the food and dashing outside. By themselves...with no protection...defenseless...on their own...no-one to save them...or should we say...

With no advanced warning to the poor people of the village.

While we leave the poor villagers to their sad fate, let's switch over to the powerful demon approaching the village, searching for-

"My lord, I do not see the pathetic human anywhere."

...Rin...

Back to Kris and Shippo

"I wike dis stuff the best!" Krystal exclaimed holding up some chicken.

"What is it?" Shippo asked.

"...I don't know...but it tastes good!" She replied before taking another large bite out of it. She glanced over and noticed Rin wondering through the field picking random flowers, for Sesshomaru no doubt. She liked Rin ('cause she had met her before, not to mention she had helped to play a prank on Inuyasha.) Rin was lots of fun! "Hey Rin! We're having a pi-c-nic! Wanna come picnic with us?" She honestly didn't know what picnic was but she heard Kagome talk about so she decided to try and sound smart.

"Kris-kun! Shippo-kun (I hope I'm using the ending right)" Rin waved back and joined them. "What are you eating?"

Being in the random, hyper mood these two were in they burst out in song.

_Both: Chicken!_

_Shippo: Kung Pao-_

_Kris: Chicken!_

_Shippo: Mongolian-_

_Kris: Chicken!_

_Shippo: Sweet and Sour-_

_Kris: Chicken!_

_Shippo: Cashew-_

_Kris: Chicken!_

Rin laughed and hopped up to join the two, who during the song had gotten up and randomly started dancing, and joined in for the chorus.

_Everyone:_

_Do the Moo Shoo!-_

_Moo shoo shoo, moo shoo shoo, moo moo moo, shoo shoo shoo, moo shoo moo, shoo moo shoo!_

_Everyone: Pork!_

_Kris: Mandarin-_

_Rin: Pork!_

_Kris: Barbecued-_

_Rin: Pork!_

_Kris: Sweet and Sour-_

_Rin: Pork!_

_Kris: Spicy Shredded-_

_Rin: Pork!_

At this point everyone did a little twirl, and continued into the chorus, ignoring the disturbed looks they were getting from the villagers.

_Together:_

_Do the tofu!_

_To fu fu, to fu fu, fu fu fu, to to fu, to fu to , fu to fu! Stop!_

_Shippo: Break a fortune cookie! **tosses fortune cookie to Rin**_

_Rin: **breaks open and reads** "Beware of grape with wooden mallet."_

_Kris: **sigh **Ain't that the truth..._

The three sat on the ground and started laughing. Meanwhile Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stoodside by side, having just witnessed the strange song about pork and chicken.

"I don't know them..." Inuyasha muttered, turning around.

"I've never met them..." Sesshomaru added, also turning around

"I've never seen them before in my life..." they both said together as they walked back towards the woods, away from the three laughing children.

HAHAHA I'm sorry! I just thought that was so much fun! As soon as I had heard that song, this scene had popped up in my head! I know your probably like WHAT THE HECK! Well, I'm busy so I needed a quick story! You've gotta admit it was kind of funny right?...right?

Anyway PLEASE UPDATE!


	6. You got pwetty hair!

**Disclaimer: **

Krystal: **sniff** why can't I own Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: EXCUSE ME!

Krystal: The show, stupid...

Inuyasha: I knew that...

Krystal: sure you did...

Inuyasha: well...I'M GLAD YOU DON'T OWN IT SO THERE! **sticks tongue out** and...and...your stupid!

Krystal: Why...you...THAT'S IT! FACE THE EVIL HAIRBRUSH OF DOOM!...no...wait...I'll get you back later...MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Inuyasha: okaaaaay...

1111look mom! no hands!1111

The camp was silent as the group got some much deserved rest. It had been a busy day. Rescuing the three toddlers, bandaging their wounds, getting a certain hyperactive toddler to lay down and go to sleep (after Inuyasha nearly stuffed her in the sleeping bag). But, now all was silent in the camp, even Miroku was behaving, for once.

Well...it had been silent…

"...I'm boooored...and hungwy...and bored...did I mention bored?" Krystal was sitting up in the sleeping bag she was sharing with Random and Tsoki, silently muttering to herself. Finally getting tired of sitting, she decided to crawl out and examine the camp, she would have done that sooner, but at that point in time she had been too busy running around the camp with an angry InuYasha chasing after to her and a tired Miroku trying to stuff the sleeping bag over her head. That had been quite fun actually, they chased her for a good ten minutes before Kagome opened a bag of pop-tarts. The delightful aroma of the chocolate pop-tarts distracted her long enough for InuYasha to finally grab a hold of her leg and stuff her in the bag. She shook her head with slight annoyance before skipping around the camp. Finding nothing of extreme interest near the sleeping bag she wondered over to Kagome's bag.

11111

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a teenage girl with long blue hair and a silver star on her cheek appeared next to Krystal.

"Who are you?" Krystal asked the older look-alike

"I'm the author! And, in a sense, you!" The author replied "here..." she handed Krystal a hairbrush (read the disclaimer) "I'm mad at Inuyasha so here is a NORMAL hairbrush...NOT the EVIL HAIRBRUSH OF DOOM! Go fix his hair!"

"Mmm... Okay!"

"Mwahahahahahaha" **poof** and the author was gone!

Hehehe not really! XD

111111

Krystal stood there, examining the huge, yellow bag.

"Wow...I wonder what's inside? No! I shouldn't go looking through other people's stuff! It's wewy rud-...what was I saying?...:appears to be deep in thought:...Hey look! A bag!" And with this exclamation she continued digging through the large bag, till she came across Kagome's hairbrush. "Neat-o! It's a..a...thing!" Luckily, she had seen Kagome brushing her hair earlier, so the hanyou had a clue of the brush's purpose. She placed the brush on her hair and pulled…and nothing happened. She squinted her eyes and pulled harder, but still nothing. The brush was stuck fast in her tangled hair. She quietly mumbled as she dug through her hair directly underneath the brush. With a cry of triumph, she pulled out one of Shippo's spinning tops. 'There's where that went!' she thought to herself then continued to try to brush her hair. The brush went a bit farther before it was once again snagged. She sighed in annoyance before once again trying to dig through her hair. One spinning top, a bird's nest, Kagome's "yo-yu", a stick, and a very annoyed chipmunk later, Krystal had almost gotten all the way through her hair. She hit yet another snag and, out of habit, immediately reached up to pull the offending object out. Two small shards of a crystal fell out and shimmered on the ground. Krystal picked up the shards and admired them for a moment, before placing them in her pocket. After all this was completed she looked around wondering what other destruct- I mean- fun she could have. She glanced over to Inuyasha's tree, before grinning, and rushing over to it.

Next Morning

The camp was beginning to stir as the early morning sun slowly rose over the hills. Surprisingly, the only ones who weren't up yet was Krystal, Tsoki, Random, and Inuyasha. Miroku had left to gather some food for breakfast, while the girls were packing up what they could. Slowly the three toddlers began to stir, as the noises reached their ears.

"Good morning!" Kagome greeted the three as they slowly opened their sleepy eyes.

"...mrnin'..."

"Hmph"

"MORNING!...Where is Daddy?" Krystal asked looking around the camp.

Kagome snickered at Krystal's new name for Inuyasha, but replied "he's still asleep, which is surprising...he never sleeps in this long..."

"No need to fear ladies! I have returned! Bearing food!" Miroku announced, walking into the clearing, holding some apples he had found.

"Inuyasha! Wake up! Don't you want to find the jewel shards?" Kagome called up to Inuyasha, she hated to mention the jewel shards, but sure enough it got Inuyasha's attention. Or at least she hoped so, she couldn't see him through all the leaves.

"Yeah, yeah I'm comin'. " Inuyasha replied as he hoped out of the tree. Only to be met with the blank stares from Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Random, well mainly everyone except for Krystal who just grinned and waved to Inuyasha before continuing to eat her apple. "What?" he asked tilting his head a little to the side...

...it was too much...

And for the second time in a 24-hour period, the camp broke down into uncontrollable laughter. Miroku dropped to the ground, with tears of mirth rolling down his face, the girls weren't much better, Shippo and Tsoki were gasping for air they were laughing so hard, even Random was laughing, although she was trying her best to be polite about it. Krystal just sat there eating her apple, trying to look innocent.

"What the h--- are you laughing at now?" Inuyasha growled, trying his best to keep his temper under control.

"Y-y-your HAIR!" Kagome managed to sputter out, before she broke down laughing again.

"What about it?" Inuyasha asked, before reaching up to feel his hair, then his face suddenly turned a bright red while he rushing off to the hot springs to check his reflection. The great Inuyasha...

...had braids in his hair...

The extent of the damage was so: Inuyasha's long, silver hair was pulled up into about seven ponytails, in varying spots on his head. And each ponytail was braided.

If only Sesshomaru could have seen this sight, or Kouga for that matter.

"ALRIGHT! WHO'S THE DEAD MAN!" Inuyasha furiously screamed as he stomped into camp, the remaining braids bouncing as he did so, before he finally managed to free his hair.

"Umm...well.."Random quickly tried to think of something to say while standing in front of her obviously-guilty-little-sister.

"I DID IT!" Krystal sang, jumping up from behind Random. "I MADE DADDY'S HAIR PURTYFULL!" she started to skip over to Inuyasha before Miroku picked her up.

"I don't think...Daddy...is in a very good mood right now.." He told the confused girl.

"Why?" she asked, as she sat down on Miroku's shoulder.

"Because...he..still..is a little sleepy!" Miroku said, before quickly adding "Well! Let's be on our way!"

"Onward!" Krystal declared, not noticing the death glares that were being sent her way. Either that or she was used to them already.

"It's going to be a loooong trip" Random said as she fell in step next to Kagome. Tsoki just snorted as she walked next to Sango, eyeing the large boomerang strapped to her back. Probably wondering how fast she could destroy a village with it.

Surprisingly, the trip went fairly smooth for most of the day. Sure Krystal and Shippo had the brilliant idea of "let's-play-hide-and-seek-while-walking-through-a-dense-forest-with-Inuyasha-having-to-sniff-us-out-we're-so-lost" but they were eventually found...eventually. Krystal stuck close to "Uncle Moku" seeing as how Miroku told her Inuyasha was still...very tired. She couldn't quite say the word "Miroku" so she just decided to call him Uncle Moku. It was better then her first nickname for him. But after Sango, firmly explained to her, in between the rest of the group's choked laughter, that, No Uncle Hentai was NOT a good nickname for Miroku, she sat on his shoulder and decided on Uncle Moku. (Alright I know Miroku is a pervert, but come on these are kids! He wouldn't do anything! So he is just really good with kids K?...GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER YOU SICKOS!) Lunchtime was a little difficult though-

":Yawn: Daaaaaddy...I'm sweeepy!" a very tired Krystal whined to Inuyasha while tugging on his sleeve. The group had stopped for a quick lunch, and the three toddlers fell to the ground, and almost fell asleep instantly they were so tired. Even if they were hanyous, they were only three, four, and five years old, and they still needed naps. Plus, at this young age their human blood still outweighed their demon blood. So they still were pretty weak and got tired easy.

":Yawn: I'm a little :yawn: tired too..." Random replied, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Well :yawn: I'm not :yawn: sleepy one :yawn: bit..." Tsoki said, while struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Well, what are we supposed to do about it! We can't stop every lunch and let you three sleep for two hours!" Inuyasha snapped back, slightly startling the the three. He was still a little miffed about that morning.

"Inuyasha! SIT:thud: their just toddlers! They still need naps!" Kagome screeched, standing over the grounded hanyou.

"Wha af fwe wubbofet do fu abud dat?" Inuyasha mumbled from the ground. (What are we supposed to do about that?)

"Why don't we carry them while we walk?" Miroku said, already holding Krystal, who had dozed off a good ten minutes ago. No other solutions could be found, so it was decided that this was the course of action they would take. The group continued their travels with Kagome holding Random, Sango holding Tsoki, Miroku carrying Krystal, and Shippo riding Kirara (because he didn't see why he had to walk, when his playmates got to be carried.)

Inuyasha glanced back at the group, then the three hanyous before muttering to himself.

"It's going to be a loooong trip"

111111111


	7. and Pokemon sleeping bags!

**IMPORTENT ANNOUNCEMENT! YOU MUST REEEEEEEAD!**

Alright sometimes when I'm reading a story with new characters I forget which character is which, so this is a little thing to help you:

Random:

Age: 5 human years old

Demon: Cat hanyou

Looks: Short, silver hair, with dark silver cat ears and tail. Is slightly shorter than the other two. Has "wise" silver eyes. Has a small silver mark that looks like a star on the top of her right hand.

Wears: Right now, rags

Personality: Is shy and quiet, very mature and smart for her age. Sort of the leader of the group.

Tsoki

Age: 4 human years old

Demon: Dog hanyou

Looks: Black hair w/ natural red highlights that goes about lower-back. Has black dog ears and a black tail. Ears and tail are tipped with red. Has "angry" red eyes. Has a small red mark that looks like a star on her right shoulder.

Wears: Right now, rags

Personality: Girl's got attitude! Short temper. Bit of a foul mouth, when she can get away with it. Hates humans, only trusts her sisters. Is very tough. ( a lot like Inuyasha)

Krystal

Age: 3 human years old

Demon: Fox hanyou

Looks: Blue hair that goes about mid-back, usually in ponytail. Has red fox ears, and a red fox tail. (Normal fox tail, not like Shippo's tail). Has large "innocent" blue eyes. Has a small blue mark that looks like a star on her right cheek.

Wears: Right now, rags

Personality: Hyper, hyper, hyper. Is very naive, thinks just about everyone is a friend. Very innocent...and very dense.

Alright I'm sure everyone wants to start the story so here it is!

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO INUYASHABOOKLOVER5188!YEAH!**

1111Last Time1111

Inuyasha glanced back at the group, then the three hanyous before muttering to himself.

"It's going to be a loooong trip"

1111Onward!11111

"No"

"Pwease?"

"I said no."

"Pwetty pwease with a cherry on top?"

"For the last time! NO! N-O! NO!"

"I just wanna see if it will work!"

"For the last time! NO! We are not throwing frogs with wings taped on them to see if they fly!!"

"What about-"

"..or throwing Kirara in a lake to see if steam comes off of her!"

"Then how about-"

"JUST SHUT IT!"

It had been about two weeks since the three little hanyous had joined our heros group. For Inuyasha, those had to be the two longest weeks in his life. Heck, even the fifty years he was pinned to that tree seemed shorter! Of course he had been under a spell, but that's not the point here.

Random had actually been very helpful, trying to help find places to set up camp, discussing plans on what to do next with the rest of the group, even helping find food. She talked to Kagome a lot, fascinated by her time. Kagome would sit for hours telling an awe-struck cat hanyou about computers, airplanes, telephones, even school. Random even helped in a battle with a snake demon, she didn't actually _fight_, but she kept a growling Tsoki, and bouncing Krystal, from jumping into the battle and tormenting/hugging the demon. For a five year old Random was very smart and mature. Wish the same could be said for her "sisters".

Tsoki was still cold towards the group, though not as much as when they first met. She still would glare at anyone who got to close to her, and there were the occasional threats. She had quite a temper though, the girl had a demon crying for his mommy after he had called her a hanyou-scum. The group had finally managed to drag her off the crying demon, but not till she had kicked him "where the sun don't shine"...hard...so hard that that the entire group visibly winced, especially the boys, before Inuyasha put the whimpering demon out of his misery with a quick slice from the Tetsusaiga.

Krystal...was...interesting. She had a thing for fire. The girl had managed to catch on fire when no-one was looking for two seconds. The sad thing was when she started laughing, and was talking about the "pwettiful lights" for three hours after Miroku had dunked her in the stream by her leg. Yes, the group had _fun_ keeping up with her. Krystal still insisted on calling Inuyasha "daddy", much to Inuyasha's dismay. She also nearly got herself sliced in half when she ran up to a random demon, hugged it, and asked it what it's favorite color was. Then, without giving the demon a chance to blink, continued to tell it her favorite colors, foods, games, trees, flowers...well you get the point.

It had been an interesting two weeks.

Finally, night arrived, and even Inuyasha was anxious to set camp. Of course, after hearing "the song that never ends" for hours on end from a certain fox hanyou, (which was taught to her, courtesy of Shippo, ooooh he paid for that one, and not just from Inuyasha) anyone would be ready to take a break, if just to shut her up. The evening passed pretty uneventful, which was unusual with the new additions to the team, but no-one was complaining. Later on that night though...

A lone figure silently slipped through the camp, her red pant (thing…) gently sweeping the forest floor, with each step she took. She, seemingly glided, over to the sleeping bag with the three hanyous fast asleep inside. Krystal was curled up next to Random, clutching her sister's arm while quietly sucking her own thumb. Tsoki was also sleeping next to Random though she slept with her fists clenched, looking ready to strike anyone who dared to wake her up. The woman smirked, then carefully picked up the bag and, just as silently as when she snuck in, left. She was still smirking when she thought of how heartbroken Inuyasha would probably be when he woke up and found the children gone.

D--- it...she regretted it now...

. . Kikyo's POV (if you didn't guess Kikyo, ur stupid,no offense.I'm stupid too XD) . .

I smirked as I thought of the heart broken look on Inuyasha's face, when he would wake up and find the precious children he had adopted, just as he had adopted the fox kitsune, gone. In fact, I was a little surprised at how easy it was to take them. Equally satisfying would be the terrified looks on the children's faces when they woke up and discovered they were separated from their "group". Which shouldn't really be a group becAUSE INUYASHA WAS SUPPOSED TOBEMINEANDGOTOHELLWITHMEAND...okay..calm down..breath Kikyo...think of your calming exercises...in...and out...in..and out...okay...under control again...:twitch:...(mostly)...(what Kikyo said before she started "losing it" ((how can you lose the sanity you never had?)) was ..because Inuyasha was supposed to be mine and go to hell with me and..) I decided to put as much difference between me and that traitor as possible. So I grabbed the children inside of the strange blanket from my reincarnation's time, and continued my journey, mysteriously making it out of Inuyasha's smelling/hearing range before morning. Even I haven't even figured out how I manage to do that yet. I stumbled (literally) upon a small cave while I was traveling and decided to stay there, till the children woke up at least. I entered the brightly lit cave and dumped the children onto the ground. This, at least, startled the _hanyous_ awake. I was slightly disappointed, instead of seeing paralyzing fear, all I saw was: confusion, disgust, and well...the other one didn't seem fully awake or something, she just glanced at me, smiled, then fell over and resumed sleep. Give it a minute, after the recognition sinks in, or lack of, they'll be cowering in fear!

:5 minutes later:

...confusion...

...disgust...

...**snore**...

...ooooor not...

() () (I made up a bunny! I'll think I'll call him bunny! oh story! right... ) ...Random's POV...

I had been sitting in the "Pok-em-on (c) sleeping bag" that Kagome had brought back from her time. She was explaining to me "t-v" and "sh-ow" and even tried to explain to me about the actual Po-k-em-on show. But it all just went over my head, WAY over my head. After seeing the confused look on my face she just laughed and went on to tell me about the "telephone". Finally I nodded off to sleep. The next thing I know, I hit the ground and this woman I had never seen before is glaring down at me. Oooookay...now I have no idea what's going on. I looked at the woman (who absolutely REEKED of death) waiting for some kind of explanation as to what's going on here. After five minutes of this silent confusion...

MWAHAHAHAHA (Tsoki's POV)-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I can't believe they expect me to sleep in this..."_Po-k-e-mon_ bag" thing. I mean it's absolutely sickening, what with the bright colors, and the cuteness, and all the smiles! I was sitting there, ignoring the idiotic human as she was telling my sister stuff about "her time". I bet she's lying, just like all _humans_. She probably isn't from this Tok-yo or the future, even if that does explain all her weird stuff...no! She's lying! I know it! Anyway, one minute I'm sitting there, trying to think of a way to trick Krystal into burning the sleeping bag and getting away with it, when I somehow dozed off. The next thing I know some b---- dumped me (and my sisters) onto a cave floor. I glared at the wrench. My word! What is with this woman! She absolutely REEKS of dirt and death! She looks a _little_ like that other girl, but even I have to admit the other girl is WAY prettier (HA, TAKE THAT KIKYO!) than this "_thing_". I doubled my glare at the b---- wanting her to just keel over. Finally, five minutes later...

WHEEEEEE(Krystal's POV)EEEEEEEEE

Night-night time! Night-night time! Kagome-san is nice! She brought back a special bag just for us! I like it! It has pictures on it! There are some people with weird clothes like Kagomes, and a bunch of strange animals I've never seen before! I like the brownish fox with lots of tails in the corner! (Vulpix) And it's so colorful too! I was trying to listen to Kagome telling Ran-Ran about stuff from her time, but it got boring, so I started humming the song that Shippo-kun had taught me. After a little bit, Tsoki reached over and hit me on the head really hard. I don't know why she does that, but she does it a lot. After the pain went away, I was trying to remember what I was doing, but I forgot. So I cuddled up to sissy and went to sleep. All of a sudden, I was being chased by pink turkeys! They wanted my Roomen, but I was eating it, so I jumped on the giant bird and we swam over to a big rock floating in the water, then...I fell out of the sleepy bed onto the ground. The last thing I 'membered was seeing a weird lady, and she reached down to grab the flying orange monkey next to me who was chewing on my mango…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-I'm EVIL! First I'm gone for like forever...then I leave you with a CLIFFHANGER! hahahaha! fear me! About the thing where you tell me about your character...this is your last chapter! Next time I update that's it! no more! Okay! bye-bye peoples!

R and R peoples! R and R! (If you do you get Roomen! Chicken flavored! XD)

THIS STORY IS NOW OFFICIALLY 40 PAGES ON WORDPERFECT!


	8. I wanna cookie

HOLY S---! I'M ALIVE!!!

Ya…bet you guys never thought you'd see me again ne? Okay, here's the lowdown…my parents are wicked strict and stupid…I am not even allowed on the internet because of all the "horrible dangers" not that I don't know how to take care of myself and internet safety. I can barely have IM…I know, you're thinking "so why don't you just sneak on?"

My dad….

He's really smart with computers…if I do go on he knows where to find traces of it. Yes I do delete cookies and temporary internet files etc..etc… but come on…this guy worked with nuclear submarines for 21 years…he knows computers really well…and he doesn't trust me…(wonder why?) so he does check my computer…so right now I'm using my laptop! And hopefully he won't check it! 'Cause if he does I'm screwed! Yeah!

Also…we moved practically halfway across the country. So I don't live right next to Ran-Ran and Tsoki anymore…so I can't go shopping with them, or see them at school, or even call them very often…and that depressed me for a bit…so I didn't want to come on and type about the three of us for a while 'cause I was kinda upset, because the move was kinda POINTLESS!

Also schoolwork….12th grade work sucks…

Yes…I am a senior…(w00t! ONE MORE YEAR! THEN I'M GONE FROM HERE:plays the Numa Numa song:…I love that song…)

And I got a job and I work like crazy! I hardly have time to do homework and music because I usually close shop at ten so by the time I get home it's 10:30…then there's Family Guy, then homework, then InuYasha…then more homework…then maybe some internet time then bed at about 2 in the morning…then I get up at 5:30 to get ready for school….

So those are the reasons why I haven't been able to update

But…I'm gonna see what I can do now that I've found this old laptop…but I still gotta be cautious with it…but I'm gonna try to start updating at least once every two weeks…

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!**

Guess what everyone! While I was gone I didn't sit around on my butt the entire time! I REWROTE ALL THE CHAPTERS AND DELETED UNEEDED AUTHOR'S NOTES!! So please go back and read (if you want….I honestly don't care) but I am much happier with the way the chapters are now!! So….YEAH!

Well…here's the long awaited installment of..

HALF-DEMON TODDLERS!! WOOHOO!!

123456789123456789123456789123456789!line break!!

The three hanyous continued to stare at the mysterious priestess who had currently dumped them out of their sleeping bag. Kikyo was starting to get fed up with the quiet, and was about to open her mouth to tell the hanyous of their impending doom when…

"Are you my new mommy?"

Startled, Kikyo looked toward the direction of the small voice. The little blue-haired hanyou was sitting up now, staring at the priestess with big eyes. Kikyo's eyes softened slightly as she looked at the little child. (Yeah, yeah, believe it or not I do have a _small, little_ soft spot for Kikyo right next to my heart…oh wait a minute…that's an old brownie from last week…never mind…screw the b----). The corner's of Kikyo's lips lifted the slightest bit as she bent down to the child's level.

"-'cause you smell uky, and it's kinda making my tummy feel bad." The girl finished, placing a hand over her stomach to emphasize her point. Tsoki giggled at her sister before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, you smells really uky!" she tossed a small rock at the priestess' head. Which made contact, then bounced harmlessly back onto the ground. Kikyo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she mentally tried to remember her calming lessons she took from Jaken one of those times Sesshomaru was gone. She needed to stick with the plan, their just toddlers, she could handle them…

…right?...

Dawn was beginning to break over the land when Kikyo finally figured out that her brilliant plan to kidnap the hanyous might not have been so brilliant after all. InuYasha wasn't running after her, worry etched in his features over the three children, the children weren't cowering in fear in her awesome presence, and now she wanted a cookie…whatever that was. She sighed and mentally squashed the craving for the unknown morsel before she continued walking through the woods with her soul-collectors following her. Maybe the toddlers would be too tired to do anything since they had been walking for a while…

2 hours later

"Lady?"

Oh dear God, not that again…

"Lady, hey lady?"

Ignore…ignore…ignore…

"Lady…Hey Lady!"

Find your happy place, find your happy place…aaaww…bunnies burning in a field…

"LADY! HEY LADY!"

"WHAT!" Kikyo screamed, turning to the small, blue-haired distraction that constantly was trying to get her attention to show her some small, meaningless thing, or ask her some out-of-the-blue question.

"I'm hungry." Krystal replied, big blue eyes staring hopefully up towards the dead priestess. "I want Roo-men." Kikyo hopelessly glanced at the other two children in hopes that they would shed some light on the mysterious "Roo-men" this young one kept blathering about, but no help was offered. She mentally sighed and thanked Buddha she never was cursed with children before she died. Then she would curse Buddha for putting these things into her care (seeing as how she seemed to have conveniently forgotten that kidnapping them was her idea in the first place). She had always thought she wanted children at first but now…

"I don't have any." She calmly replied, before she started walking back down the rough trail. Krystal pouted at being denied Roo-men but then continued to run up and down the path, since the others were being so slow. And up…and down…and up…and down…

Random was carefully watching her younger sibling playfully jump in circles around the ground, while also keeping an eye on her homicidal sister, glaring daggers in the back of the priestess. Whew, was she going cross-eyed? She shook her head to wipe away the traces of the headache she was beginning to develop then sighed and walked over to Tsoki.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked the stewing dog-hanyou.

"Planning" was the curt reply she received back.

"Planning what?" Random bounced in return, even though she already had a pretty good idea of what her sister's plans were…because whatever they were they probably included hitting something with a stick…a lot.

"I'm gonna beat that lady up." She replied "then we can run away and find the others!" She quickly added as an afterthought, then smiled at the genius of her plan.

"Or we could just run away…I doubt a mere human could catch us." Ran calmly reminded her, completely deflating Tsoki's little bubble of happiness.

"But…beating her up is the best part…" Tsoki whined, her eyes pleading with Ran to let her enjoy that one bit of fun.

"But unnecessary." Ran reminded.

"But fun." Tsoki persisted.

"But wrong." Ran continued.

"How is it wrong to beat up a dead thing?" Tsoki smirked, proud of her rather smart answer.

She had Ran there. There isn't any laws' out there saying "Thou shalt not beat dead things with sticks."

Unethical…

Yes…

Illegal…

No…

Besides it's not like there were any laws out there to be broken anyway…

Ran still shook her head no. "She seems to almost have forgotten we're even here. We can just wait for the right moment and seize our chance to escape." Ran walked back over to where Krystal was, ignoring the silent "joy-killer" that had been muttered under Tsoki's breath.

Krystal was still running in circles when Ran reached her, so Ran just walked past her in order to catch up to the priestess, or she would have if Krystal hadn't bounded onto her back the moment Ran turned her back to her.

"Where awe we going?" Krys asked, pushing some of her blue hair out of her face. Ran shrugged to show that she didn't know either and continued walking.

"When will we eat?" she continued, spinning around backwards in order to see her older sister better. Ran glanced at Kikyo to see if she would give any indication of stopping to eat soon. Kikyo walked onward silently muttering to herself…something about dog demons, hell, and cookies.

Dead women…how can you understand them?

Ran shook her head, they would probably keep going until Kikyo finally admitted to herself that they were utterly lost, so basically until nightfall…

"If I mix a dreidle with a glockenspiel will I get a German Shepherd/Siamese penguin mix?"

Ran shrugged…she really didn't feel like dealing with this at the moment. She suddenly stopped short and sniffed the air again. Taking a glance at the priestess she saw that Kikyo had noticed it also. There was a strong demonic aura approaching them… and fast. Grabbing her two siblings she pushed them into the nearby bushes.

"What are we doing here!?" Tsoki asked, after she had spit the grass out of her mouth and sat up. Ran held her finger up to her lips to indicate silence.

"ARE WE PLAYING A GAME!?!?!?!" Ran smacked her forehead at her younger sister's antics, then swiftly slapped her hand over Krystal's mouth. She turned her head back towards the priestess who had yet to move from her spot…would she fight the de--

…

"…ew…"

After removing her slobber-covered hand from a grinning Krystal's mouth, she wiped the spit on her shirt while Tsoki knocked Krys in the head. Giving a quick glare to the swirly-eyed Krys she then looked back towards Kikyo.

Kikyo slowly raised her bow and arrow as the demon quickly approached the clearing. In a swirl of wind and dust the tornado slowed to reveal-

"YASUO!!"

----haha!! TA-DA!! I have actually freakin' written another chapter :gasp: never thought I'd see that again :happy dance: I know I probably don't deserve asking this after that whole long wait but…

PLEASE REVIEW!!

It would mean the world to me!

:hugs:

It's like 12:40 at night so I is tired so…too everyone who reviewed last chapter..

CHICKEN FLAVORED RAMEN!!! W00T W00T!!


	9. Rock slinging be FUN!

**Author's Notes**

Yes! I have come through with yet another chapter! w00t:does happy dance…yet again: Happy Happy Joy Joy! I…actually don't have a lot to say in this edition of author's notes…so…let's just go to reviewer response! Yay!

**Reviewer Response**

_Random Silverweed:_ RAN-RAN:runs up and hugs you: I miss you SO much! Don't worry, I'm definately flying back up for the summer! We gotta go to Portcon:grins: And then we're buying out Hot Pocket...oops...hehe...I mean Hot Topic...you know me...for some reason Hot Pocket just rolls off the tongue easier...grrr..I was so mad...I had all the reviewer responses all written out and they were long and funny and I spent about a half an hour on them...and my stupid laptop deleted them...and now I'm forcing myself to re-write them...evil thing...ah well...That was fun though, talking to you on my home phone and Tsoki on my cell phone...we really need three-way :sweatdrop:bops you on the head: Yes Yasuo is an importent character! You need to go back and read goofy! Well..Love ya:hugs: P.S. I'M HYPER! I JUST ATE AN ENTIRE BOX OF POCKY!!

_AnimeMew_: Yes...there all in on the conspiract :shifty eyes, cue the Twilight Theme Music: doo-dee-doo-dee-doo-dee...Yay! I'm so happy you still read my stupid story:joins in happy dance: Ooh ooh! I left you a pm on Gaia! Yeah, sorry I noticed you had one and was like sweetness forever let's say hi! So I did...yes...it was me...not some random stalker (mwahahahaha...err..you didn't hear that) Oh, I LOVED all the characters you gave me before and don't worry, I have plans for them:grin: hehe..pocky...Mmmmm...eh, 3:13 a.m...I should probably finish these reviewer responses...:yawn: then study for Literature Test...:sweatdrop:Twilight Music starts playing again: OKAY! WHOSE MESSING WITH THE CD PLAYER:runs off:

_inuyashabooklover5188_: You...missed...my...story:squeals!: You don't know how happy that made me! (and the other reviewers, but I saw yours first) that basically made my WEEK! I had people asking me the next day at work what I was so happy about:laughs: you woke your mom up? Well...pat her on the head and blame global warming. My favorite excuses for everything are: 1.) "Hey, I was dropped on my head twice as a small child, both from semi-high places, on to not-so-soft places, I have a RIGHT to be weird!" 2.) "But my doctor told me I was special! And then he said "and we have special doctors for special kids like you."" 3.) "Do I _look_normal to you?!". Yep...moving sucks, let's see...since I've been born..we've moved about...8-10 times? Bleh. (We only lived in Virginia for six months before we moved again! Laugh:) Yeah..I'm still trying to find a way around the internet problem...Yeah laptop:hugs: Ooh! Thanks to the reviews that encourged me oh-so-much I went and typed out the entire PLOTLINE for HDT! Before I was kinda making it up as I went...but now we're looking at about oh..34-ish chapters? Is that okay with everyone? I like fire...fire is our frieeeeend...:fire alarm goes off: CRAP! GIVE ME ONE HOUR AND YOU'LL NEVER KNOW IT WAS BROKEN:pulls out trusty roll of duct tape:

**HALF-DEMON TODDLERS! YEAH! **:munches cookie:

-------------------(liiiiiine break!)-----------------

**Last Time:**

_Kikyo slowly raised her bow and arrow as the demon quickly approached the clearing. In a swirl of wind and dust the tornado slowed to reveal-_

_"YASUO!!"_

-----------------(yeah…that makes sense…)---------------

Random paled in horror at Krystal's excited cries about the return of their former guardian. Ran had told her sister's that Yasuo had to leave to fight some evil, deformed, shoe-eating, hamster demons up north (it was the first thing that popped in her mind!). Krystal had bought the small, whit- okay the flat out lie about Yasuo's whereabouts hook, line, and sinker, but Tsoki merely raised her eyebrows at the obvious fib and later extracted the truth out of poor Ran. Tsoki attempted to grab onto Krys as the girl tried to dash off, but holding onto Krys is like holding onto a minnow covered in grease while still underwater, it's im-poss-i-ble!

"YASUO!!" she cried, dashing out of the bushes in a very meandering line towards the demon.

"Uhh… bless you?" Kouga cocked his head in confusion at the blue line coming towards him in a very not-so straight line. (**A/**N: He thought she had sneezed when she was saying Yasuo.)

Kikyo watched the strange girl, as she continued to run towards Kouga. The curiosity was too much for her. She leaned towards Ran, the one who seemed to contain the most brains on the little rag-tag family, and asked.

"What is she doing?"

Ran sighed, rubbing her temples as she stepped out of the bushes, having established that this demon was somehow not an immediate threat. "She don't have no big attention span." She held up her finger as a teacher lecturing a class. "Therefowe while running towards him her attention has been caught by the other objects in the clearing."

Kikyo glanced back at the girl. Oh, that was it.

"Yasuo!...Tree!...Bush!...Bunny!...Yasuo!...Chipmunk!...Sissy!...Yasuo!" Krys continued, finally making it to Kouga. Before poor Kouga had the chance to comprehend half of what happened the mini whirlwind had clambered up his leg, ("she's nimble for a fox" Tsoki commented) and was up on his shoulders, squeezing the life out of his head. "I missed you SOOO much!! Did you destwoy all those hamsters?! I bet you did! Did you bring me back anything?! I hope you didn't bring shoes, because I don't want any! Ooh! Do you have any candy?"

…

Poor Kouga

The others just stood and watched the strange spectacle, they weren't stupid enough to try and get in between that. He's a full demon, he can fend for himself…hopefully. All the while poor Kouga was slowly trying to piece things together.

Okay…let's see…let's rewind and try to figure this out. First he smells Kikyo and decides to make sure that she hadn't harmed his woman…alright check that made sense. Next he runs into clearing with said priestess, only to be attacked by some rabid, blue-haired demon with a sneezing problem and who must have had a little too much sake (sp?)…okay…not making as much sense. Said drunkee is now on his head talking about hamsters, shoes, and candy.

Yep, lost him there.

Wait a minute…Kouga sniffed the walking windbag, and noticed two important facts:

Facts

1. He smelled no alcohol on this minor…and…

2. He smelled InuYasha.

Of course...if something goes awry-

Blame dog-turd…because it's usually his fault.

Kouga hastily slapped his hand over Krys' mouth in order to shut her up long enough to try and clear up this rather confusing situation.

"You don't wanna do that…" Kouga turned his head towards the silver-haired girl (who he had not noticed before seeing as how he was being attacked by a midget). He just smirked.

"I think I can handle a toddler, and a hanyou at that."

Random shrugged her shoulders, before turning around to grab the large branch out of Tsoki's hands as she was sneaking behind her back towards the priestess. She had tried to warn him. Tsoki huffed, her plans foiled yet again. She glanced up at the priestess, soon…very soon…mwahahaha…

Still smirking, Kouga turned his attention back towards Krystal, who was still perched on his shoulder with his hand over her mouth. It was then he noticed a liquid steadily dripping from in between his fingers and down his arm.

No…no way…she SO did not just…

"EW!" Kouga screeched as he flailed his arm around, trying to sling the spit off his now thoroughly drenched hand. "That's disgusting!" Kouga was about to wipe it off on his furs, but then he remembered…wait a minute…if he wipes that on there…it's gonna stay on there…ew…he doesn't want _that_ on his clothes all day, hmm, need a napkin…napkin…napkin…Kouga continued to look around the clearing…

Ah! That'll work!

Kouga quickly ran up to Kikyo and grabbed one of her big, poofy, pant legs (nearly flipping her over in the process) and proceeded to wipe the offending liquid onto his new found towel. Kikyo actually had to flail her arms around in circles in order not to crash into the ground.

"What do you think your doing!?!?" she screeched, trying to yank the material out of Kouga's grip.

"Oh come on! You've got enough poof there to use as a tent! You can spare a little for a fellow in need!" he responded giving his hand a final wipe for good measure before standing up once again. "And you!" he turned to the guilty culprit, still latched onto his head. "Don't do it again!" Krystal scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out.

"Nu-uh…thwat tawsted nawsty." She muttered, her tongue still out trying to rid herself of the taste. Suddenly she froze, leaned closer to Kouga and sniffed. Very slowly her mind compared this scent to Yasuo's scent from her memory bank and found it to be rather different. She probably should have noticed it earlier, but her demon senses weren't quite fully developed yet. "Your not Yasuo…" she muttered disappointment clouding her face.

"Huh?" Kouga asked, the poor guy still utterly lost. Tsoki snorted from her spot over by the bushes, as she was trying to pick out a decent sized throwing rock.

Ran decided to try and use this chance meeting to find InuYasha. Carefully she sniffed the area for any smells of an ambush or anything that would point to evil intent. Tsoki noticed what she was doing and also stood up, pocketed a rather large rock, and copied Random's actions also. Finally deciding that it was safe enough, Tsoki and her cautiously approached Kouga, who had finally been freed from Krys. Krys was currently running around in trees. Well, running around, then falling out of the trees, then climbing back up, and falling back out, it was a never ending cycle really.

"Excuse me…" Ran murmered, trying to speak low so Kikyo couldn't hear.

"Hmm?" the wolf demon responded, looking down at the two children.

"Have you heard of a half-demon named InuYasha?" she asked

"You know, really tall, big ego, stronger-than-thou, not exactly gifted in the smarts depawtment…" Tsoki interjected, arms crossed as she skeptically watched the demon, her mind busy trying to think of the perfect moment she could toss her rock at a certain priestess' head without being caught by her over-caring sister.

Kouga laughed at Tsoki's description of InuYasha before nodding his head. "Yep that's dog-turd alright."

"YAY!" Krys cried as the top half of her body popped out of the foliage above them, where she was hanging upside down from a branch. "You can take us to Daddy!" she cried in excitement before her grip on the branch slowly slipped and she landed smack on top of Kikyo.

"Yeah, I could take you to- WAIT A MINUTE!! DADDY!" Kouga splurted, his mind nearly exploding with the many thoughts that rushed into his brain at once.

(Meanwhile Kikyo was in the background slowly getting up from the ground where a falling hanyou had hit her. Before tripping and falling forward again, because Krys still had a grip on her legs.)

Ran sighed, why must everyone jump to conclusions?

(At that moment Kikyo was finally able to stand up straight again. Until a rather large rock came flying out of "nowhere" and hit her hard on the head. Knocking her over yet again.)

--------------------(ta-daaaa!)-----------------------

So….what did you think? Is it a little short? It was about four pages on Microsoft Word... I bet you all figured that it was Kouga who appeared right? Ah well… that was pretty fun actually:grin: Two straight chapters! I'm so happy! Yes…I have way too much fun with my persona. Please review and tell me what you thought! I hope it was funny enough!

I respond to all reviews! And they encourage me to keep writing! (ignore the time I was gone for over a year…:sweatdrop: couldn't really help that one..)

Well…SEE YOU ALL LATER!!!

:skips away:


	10. Good Morning Kouga!

**Author's Notes**

WOO-HOO!!! AND WE HAVE REACHED CHAPTER TEN!! W00T W00T! I never thought _anything_ I wrote would hit chapter 10:tears of happiness: I still can't believe it…Ooh, I'm sooooo excited about this story! I have all these funny scenes floating around in my head! Honestly the way this story works is I have all these funny scenes I wanna stick in, so I have to make a story-line around them :sweatdrop: I'm just happy people are willing to read this!

Okay! I have two questions for everyone!

1.) We have two (two:counts in head: yeah, two!) holidays coming up! Thanksgiving and Christmas. Do you guys want special chapters for this? 'Cause I don't really care. :shrugs shoulders: might be fun though…

**2.) Okay, do you remember the episode when InuYasha and Kagome met that one half demon guy, like Jin'e or something. He was really tall and ugly and lived with his mom next to his herb garden. And all the villagers would beat him up and stuff, and Kagome stayed with him while InuYasha went to investigate something, and the guys like "Oh, Kagome's so nice to me!" and then he protected her…blah blah blah…does anyone know how to spell his name correctly and maybe even know his mom's name if it's mentioned? I need that for later on…(yeah…story spoiler!)**

**Reviewers Response**

**JingYee**: Aargh! I already did your review but the stupid computer deleted it:sigh: okay…try again! Anywho! I'm glad you like my story! That makes me HAPPY:does happy hamster dance: I like the Veggie Tales song…especially that one…it's my favorite, because every time I hear it I think of that scene:laughs: Aaaaww, you've got a little brother and sister? I have a little brother…and you gotta love the little fella :ruffles his hair:

D.S. (Dark Shadow, that's hit nickname): Ah! Sis! Cut it out!

Krys: But your so cute!

D.S. EW! Get away:pulls out spoon: I'm warning you!

Krys: AHH! Evil spoon:runs away:

D.S.: Phew!

**Inuyashabooklover5188**: w00t! You rock! Awesomeness incarnate! You tell your friends that if they don't…eh…I'll…ah…throw muffins at them! Mwahaha! (just ask Ran-Ran about my whole muffin-throwing spree :sweatdrop: you remember that Ran-Ran?!)

I loved your excuse about "I can't help it! It is so pretty!" That sounds like something I would say! (Favorite quote of mine: "I don't suffer from insanity! I enjoy every minute of it!")

Yes…plotlines do help…and I bet you're an awesome reader! And if you ever right anything I'd like to read it pleeeease!

Fire is our friiiend:pulls out flamethrower: I love Big Bertha here! "Huggles: And I threaten people with her too…uuuuntil I trip and drop her by accident :sweatdrop:

:laugh: Yeah, the hamster demons were kind of a whim…I just thought "HAHA! EVIL HAMSTERS!"

I do not have a short attention sp- AH COOKIES:runs over and starts eating cookies:

:falls over laughing: My gosh! I LOVED writing the Kouga and Kikyo scene! That was SOOOO much fun!

Don't worry…MUCH more Kikyo bashing too come…(I hate Kikyo, can you tell?)

Don't worry I have no plans on leaving for another year! But who knows how things are going to go next year at college…as for where I'm going…:laughs: I honestly have no clue…I should probably start filling out applications and scholarships and such :sweatdrop: Hey! I'm Krystal! You should know I'm a procrastinator!

Wai! I love your reviews and look forward to them every time I post a chapter! Guess I'll see you around ne? Ooh! I've got a BUNCH of InuYasha pics on my Photobucket! It's the same user name: HyperFoxChild ( Squee Well I better get going…more reviews to respond too…:sweatdrop:

BaiBai!!!

**Panther of ** **Japan**: Dude! I like your name! That's so cool! It reminds me of when I was trying to pick my senior ring…but then I got into a fight with my mom, because our school's mascot is a warrior, but I wanted to put a panther on the side of my ring because panthers are cooler than warriors…oh twell, oh twell…I'm really psyched you like the story, and I'm glad you think it's funny! I love funny stuff!

**AnimeMew**: Yeah Gaia:happiness: I'm so glad Kouga is finally here! I love Kouga! But I like Ginta and Hakkaku more! There just SO cute! (did I spell their names right?) Hehe..poor Lilly, stuck with crazy people like us:grins: yeah! Down with Kikyo! Mwahah!!!!

**gabby lorenzana: **Wow! I guess a lot of people liked the part with Kikyo and the rock! Yayness! Yay for new reviewers:throws a party for all reviewers: Mwaha…don't worry…PLENTY of Kikyo bashing ahead…you might need a helmet for some of it coming soon…hehehe…

**Disclamer**

AH CRAP! I'VE BEEN FORGETTING THESE:is running from various angry large companies: I…:huff:…don't…:pant:…own…:gasp: INUYASHA:falls over:…:perks back up: but I DO own Krystal, Random, and Tsoki! MINE! But plushies are available:squeezes plushie: Only costs 1 review!

**Last Time**

_Ran sighed, why must everyone jump to conclusions?_

_(At that moment Kikyo was finally able to stand up straight again. Until a rather large rock came flying out of "nowhere" and hit her hard on the head. Knocking her over yet again.)_

-----------------(hehehehehe)----------------------

'_Someone needs to turn the sun off._'

That was the first coherent thought that was finally able to squeeze it's way through Kagome's muddled mind as she was slowly roused into the conscious world. That is until she suddenly shot straight up in the sleeping bag, all traces of sleepiness gone. Oh no! Krystal! Where was she?! It was Kagome's turn to wake up early and grab Krystal before she woke up and ran off to who-knows-where! Kagome frantically looked around searching for any trace of the blue-haired girl. She didn't have to worry about the other two because she knew that they would not run off, it was Krystal she had to worry about. Kagome started to panic as she continued her search (having abandoned her sleeping bag moments before) and not finding any trace of Krys. Kagome turned to double-check the Pokemon sleeping bag.

…That was no longer there…

Kagome's eye widened in shock as the quiet fear in the back of her mind was realized.

They were all gone.

"**INUYASHA!!!!**"

------------------(liiiine break!)-------------------

"WHAAAT!!" the scream echoed through the trees, scattering birds and small animals from their cozy nests. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE!?!?!" InuYasha screeched at the distraught Kagome.

"I mean gone! Vamoose! No longer here! GONE!" Kagome cried back.

The group was all standing around the area where the toddlers had been that night, a splay (hehe splay…is that even a word?) of emotions across their face. Anger, confusion, sadness, guilt, and worry, to just name a few. Shippo sniffled from his perch on Miroku's head. After a few moments of stunned silence, Miroku spoke up.

"Well, what now?" he asked.

"I guess…" Sango ventured, "we should first try and figure out what happened last night. InuYasha, can you smell anyone around here?"

InuYasha nodded his head in agreement with Sango's idea, and commenced sniffing the area for any clues. Almost immediately, he froze, with a stunned look on his face.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, placing a hand on the hanyou's shoulder. InuYasha's answer was so quiet that the group almost missed it.

"Kikyo."

The group was stunned by the news.

"You mean…she…" Sango spluttered.

"Kidnapped them?" Miroku finished, eyes wide as saucers.

InuYasha snarled, his bangs covering his eyes. "No! Your wrong…she wouldn't…it's…just…" he growled, before dashing into the woods for some quiet solace.

Kagome stared at where InuYasha disappeared, then silently sunk to the ground, tears tracing down her face. She slowly raised her hands to her face and wept.

InuYasha ran through the woods, nose in overdrive, trying to find the toddlers…

_ No! Kikyo! He was looking for Kikyo!_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was looking for Kikyo…

…_and maybe she would know where Random, Tsoki, and Krystal were._

InuYasha sighed, he was a little worried about the toddlers, but what scared him was that he was so worried about the toddlers…

…he didn't even notice Kikyo's scent around the camp that morning.

------Moooooo------

"Okay let's go over this again…" Ran muttered, as Kouga finally woke up after passing out for the second time.

"They say the third times the charm!" Tsoki added, filling up her water pouch again, just in case Kouga passed out…again…she could wake him up! She smirked. Oh this was fun.

"Whose they?" Krys asked. "Has someone been following us? I wanna meet them! HI! MY……NAME……IS….." Krys paused for a moment as if pondering something. "…..JOHN-JACOB-JINGLE-HEIMER-SMITH!!"

Kikyo looked at the child, confused "I thought your name was Krystal?" Said child did a 540-degree spin, (she spun around one full circle before completing the half circle that was required to face Kikyo) and added with a grin.

"How do you know? Maybe I was lying? Or maybe this is my original name and I forgot it! Or maybe…"

"…you're an idiot…" Tsoki finished for her. Before she (and the rest of the group) turned around to face Kouga again.

"Alright…now Kouga...we're going to go over this s-l-o-w-l-y. Tsoki, Krystal, and I are sisters, not blood sisters, but sisters none the less, got it?"

Kouga nodded his head to show he understood.

"Okay, we were adopted by a wolf hanyou."

Another nod.

"Then Daddy found us!" Krys shouted, running circles around Kikyo.

Kouga started to nod before stopping. "Wait, InuYasha! Daddy!" he screamed a few other incoherent things before slumping to the ground as he passed out again.

Ran slapped her forehead in annoyance, Kikyo rolled her eyes, Krystal laughed, and Tsoki giggled evilly.

Tsoki turned to Kikyo and held out her palm. "Pay up." She stated calmly.

Kikyo sighed in annoyance. "Technically he didn't pass out until a few seconds _after_ he heard that. Maybe this time he passed out from heat stroke, or an old wound, or…"

"Stop beating around the bush. The bet was if Kouga would pass out the third time. And there he is drooling on the forest floor. I believe you owe me money."

Kikyo huffed and handed a few coins to Tsoki, who quickly pocketed the change. "There's one born every second." She grinned.

"What?" Krys asked.

Tsoki didn't miss a beat. "Tiny woodpeckers" she paused "that drink sake." She added as an afterthought.

:gasp: "I want one!" Krys turned to Ran who was (unsuccessfully) trying to wake Kouga up. "Ran-Ran-Neko-chan! Can I have a drunk bird for my birthday!"

"A what?" Ran turned around and looked at Krystal.

"A drunk woodpecker! A tiny one!" Krys repeated, then began skipping in circles singing a song about tiny, drunk woodpeckers dancing in a temple…or something like that. Ran looked at Tsoki with a 'what-did-you-tell-her?' face. Tsoki shrugged with a 'well-she-bought-it!' look on her face. Ran sighed in defeat and motioned to Kouga. Tsoki immediately perked up before shouting "I love this part!" and skipped over to Kouga.

She opened her water pouch.

She gave Kouga one final, evil smile.

…

She then proceeded to dump the entire contents of her water pouch on his face.

Kouga spluttered a few times before waking up. "Wha-? What happened?" he looked around at the group. "I passed out again didn't I?"

"Yep." Tsoki grinned, still shaking the empty water pouch above his head, in case there was any water left inside. Kouga grimaced as an extra large drop hit his eye. She smirked before skipping back to the river for more water.

Random shook her head. "You know, I think we should just forget trying to explain this." She muttered. She turned back to Kouga, "Can you take us to InuYasha?"

"Dog-turd? Yeah, I guess so. It's kinda hard to miss his stench. I'll take you guys to him."

"Yay!" Krystal cheered, "we get to see Da-" Tsoki quickly bopped Krys in the head.

"Let's not go through that again, shall we?" Krys nodded in the affirmative before skipping over to Kouga.

"Alright, just climb on my back, and I'll take you guys there." Kouga knelt onto the ground as the toddlers climbed on. "Hold on tight though, 'cause I run pretty fast." With that Kouga took off into the woods.

They had been running for a full hour. During which the toddlers took a quick nap. When Ran woke up she looked around before exclaiming.

"What a minute…WHERE'S KRYSTAL!?!?!"

----(one hour before-basically right after they left Kikyo)-----

Kikyo sighed in relief as the wolf demon disappeared from sight, bearing the little terrors. She was now finally free from them. Another happy sigh and she turned around to continue her travels.

-Only to see a grinning Krystal standing there.

"What are you still doing here!?!?!" Kikyo screamed.

Krystal grinned, before answering.

"They didn't say Simon Says!"

-------------- (all done for now!)-----------------

:laughs: I LOVE that last line :grins: I could write more…but this took me long enough…:looks at watch: and I gotta go to work in about five minutes…oh twell…(yes, I DID mean to write "twell" not "well" :sticks tongue out: my way sounds better! Maila Ha Ha!... Numa Numa Numa yeah :dances: I LOVE the Numa Numa song! Well…I think I'm doing okay with the updating now! Yes! I love all my reviewers :gives everyone hugs: and for a limited time I'm giving out…TODDLER PLUSHIES! Yessire! All I need is one review and you get a plushie of choice! w00t w00t!! Eep! Gotta go to work!

Bai Bai!!


	11. We Love Rain!

Hello my reviewers who I love and adore and hope won't kill me! I have a really good excuse though! (My… haven't heard that story in a little bit huh?) I got scholarships done and stuff, but I forget about school semester finals, so I was studying for those too! But now it's Christmas break and I'm outta school! w00t! So… mwar!

Disclaimer: "C'mon Inu! Wear the Disclaimer suit!"

Inu: "There is no way in h--- I'd wear that!"

Krys: "But I made it just for you!!!" :holds up a kitty suit with a ballerina skirt-tutu-thing:

Inu: "I think I'd rather have Sesshomaru rip off my arm and beat me with it, then stuff it down my throat!"

Sesshy: "That can be arranged little brother…"

Krys:grabs Sesshy: "You! Outta here! And you!" :turns to Inu: "WEAR THE SUIT!!"

Inu: "NO!"

Krys: "Hmm…I could change this to a Kag/Kouga fic…"

Inu:twitch: "You…wouldn't…dare…"  
Krys: "And Kag/Naraku always seemed like a fun challenge…"

Inu: "Gimme the suit!"

Krys: "That's a good puppy!" :hands over suit and pushes Inu in closet to change and whispers to someone hiding behind door: "Okay, we got him now…get ready…

(Since Inu is taking so long to change, I shall do the disclaimer today, and we shall continue this mini-disclaimer-story later! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! Not in this world anyway, but beware mortals for soon…mwahahaha! Oh yeah, one of the lines here is from the manga Dramacon, it just seemed so perfect I just HAD to put it in! Is the very first line by Kikyo!)

_'I like frogs'_ - thinking

"But that's my frog!" - speech

Flashback

_'I had a pet frog once...' -_Flashback...duh...

"HOLY CRAP THE FALCON ATE THE FROG! NOOO! FRED!!!" -And screaming...actually that wasn't needed but I had to finish the frog story. :grin:

Reviewer Responses:

**The Sacred Tree**: Mwar! Yeah! I'm glad you find this funny! That's basically why I write this, cause I love making people laugh :eyes bug out: Writing actual books?!?! Are you kidding?! THAT'S MY DREAM!! I wanna write at _least_ one book before I die! Yay! You made me happy! Yes! D--- applications are DONE! Tee-hee! And I finally updated! And I've already got the next one going in my head! And for reviewing you get Da-Da-Da-DAAA! A plushie of your choice! So who want you :holds out handful of plushies:

**AnimeMew**: w00t!! …yes…Kikyo MUST be dealt with…hehehehehe…:evil glint in eye, slowly pulls out trusted flamethrower, AnimeMew does same, both exchange evil glances and slowly sneak up on unsuspecting Kikyo: "It's Inu! Quick! Hide!" :the two do a barrel roll into the bushes: "Next time Kikyo…next time…" Oh yeah! And you get your choice of plushie! Which one you want :holds a handful of plushies:

**inuyashabooklover5188: **:sticks tongue out: Sooo I'm a procrastinator! What of it:laughs: But yeah, I got accepted into a couple. But now my parents are like "Go here it's so nice :cough:cheap:cough:"…Me: "Ehh..no" Grrr…YAY! YOU GOT ACCEPTED INTO COLLEGE :runs up and gives you a HUGE hug: I'm so happy for you! Have fun in the car with your parents :laughs: Well, scream and screech in happiness all you like, 'cause this chapter be a good one…a little longer then usual too :is proud of self: Only took me all morning to type! But I got to eat donuts in bed while I was typing! (And watch YouTube…and go on FanFic…and go on Gaia…and go on Photobucket…and…) And now…PLUSHIE TIME!!!! Pick which ever one you want :holds out plushies: (and yes, the toddlers are up for grabs too!)

ENJOY!!!

Last Time on Half-Demon Toddlers:

_Kikyo sighed in relief as the wolf demon disappeared from sight, bearing the little terrors. She was now_ _finally free from them. Another happy sigh and she turned around to continue her travels._

_-Only to see a grinning Krystal standing there._

"_What are you still doing here!?!?!" Kikyo screamed._

_Krystal grinned, before answering._

"_They didn't say Simon Says!"_

-----(poor Krystal…or should I say…poor Kikyo)------

Kikyo stared at Krys with wide eyes, no..why?...what did she ever do to deserve this? Slowly she folded her hands together and began to pray.

"Dear Lord, please help me to weather this injustice. (Strike her with a lightning bolt or something.)" Kikyo glanced over at Krystal smugly, waiting for said lightning bolt. Krys stared back at her blankly, before grinning and running up a tree again. A tic mark slowly grew over Kikyo's head. Once again she began to pray.

"**Dear Satan**…"

"Lookey lady! Look what Krys got yo-…oops!"

Kikyo merely sighed as an overripe apple smushed on her head. She glanced up in the tree to see Krystal's bashful face peeking through the leaves.

"I dwopped it…"

-------(….APPLES!...)---------

"We gotta go back!!" Ran was on Kouga's back, trying to scream over the wind. Tsoki was still yanking his ponytail. "We forgot Krys! We gotta hurry before something happens to that lady!"

Kouga finally applied the brakes and skidded to a stop in a small clearing.

"Don't you mean Krystal?" He asked as the two toddlers jumped off his back. The two looked up at the wolf and shook their heads.

"You ever been alone with her for a day?" Tsoki asked while re-stocking the stash of throwing rocks she kept in her pocket. "Sometimes it ain't pretty." She stood straight up again and cracked her back. Ran's face scrunched up into a grimace at the sound. Tsoki just smirked and continued to pop her neck, hands, fingers, toes…Ran just stood there, trying to act as if she couldn't hear anything. Eventually Tsoki stopped, because it wasn't any fun when the person you're trying to gross out isn't reacting to it at all.

"Well…" Kouga looked up at the quickly-darkening sky, and mentally noted the large, ominous rain clouds rolling over the horizon. "We can't leave now, I can smell a large storm coming and it'll just wash Kikyo's scent away. It would be best if we just went to my cave and waited the storm out." He turned and quickly picked up the two protesting hanyous and dashed off to his cave.

-------(….Hmm…I like rain….)---------

"Can you hear me now?"

"…"

Krystal dashed over to her next hiding spot, and squatted behind a small boulder. "Can you hear me now?" When Kikyo failed to answer Krys cleared her throat loudly and repeated. "Can you hear me _now_?" Kikyo sighed and muttered an annoyed 'yes!'.

"Good!"

Content, Krys raced ahead and ducked behind a tree. "Can you hear me now?"

Figuring that playing along would cause her the least amount of annoyance, Kikyo muttered 'yes' again.

"Good!"

Krys raced ahead again, and Kikyo looked up to the sky in exasperation. She did a quick double-take at the rapidly darkening sky. Rain, great…the perfect thing to end the perfect day.

"Can you-"

"Yes."

Krys stared at Kikyo with wide eyes. "You knew what I was going to say! Are you sicic?" Kikyo growled as her patience was quickly being drained away.

"Yes, I'm psychic, and I foretell rain in the near future. I suggest we find shelter." Krys squealed and started jumping in circles around Kikyo.

"I LOVE rain! Squee!"

"…why me?..."

------(…wombats…)------

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome (her eyes still a little red from crying), and Shippo were out looking for InuYasha, who was currently M.I.A. (That's missing in action, in case you don't know).

"InuYasha!"

"Yasha!"

"Inu!"

"Baaaaka!!"

:TWOMP!:

'_Twomp?'_ Miroku silently thought. _'That's a new one…'_

"I heard that you twerp!"

InuYasha leapt out of a nearby tree as the first raindrops began to fall while Shippo whined to himself about evil half dog demons and their flying rocks of doom.

"C'mon InuYasha" Miroku reasoned "it's raining, and whatever lead we might have had following Kik- I mean, the toddlers scent is now long gone, the best we would do is get hopelessly lost and probably even further away from them. Let's just wait the storm out in Kaede's hut for now, okay?"

InuYasha stood there with his head hanging low, not even bothering to acknowledge Miroku's statement. Kagome slowly walked forward and placed a comforting hand on InuYasha's arm. InuYasha glanced at Kagome, who gave a small nod, as tears started to slowly pool in her eyes again. With a defeated sigh, he followed the others back into the hut, only pausing long enough to cast one final look at the woods behind him.

'_Just…be safe…_'

-----(Aw, how sweet! I suck at writing sweet scenes!)--------

"We're almost there!" Kouga shouted over the pouring rain to the two shivering toddlers in his arms. A small nod of acknowledgement was all he received from the two.

'_Better hurry, this definitely can't be good for their health. Wait? Why do I care?' _This question only stumped Kouga for second, when a small whimper broke through his train of thought. He gritted his teeth and doubled his speed.

He stopped in front of a large cavern and quickly dashed out of the rain.

'_Ah, home sweet home!'_

"Kouga!"

"Hey Kouga! You're back!"

The two excited demons ran towards their leader, until they tripped over their feet in excitement and landed in a pile in front of his feet. Quickly, they shot back to their feet and commenced dusting themselves off, hoping their leader hadn't noticed their little trip-up. (fat chance --; ) The two wolves began to blabber on and on about everything that had happened in his absence, until they noticed that Kouga was carrying something.

"Hey Kouga. Whatcha got?" Ginta asked, as he leaned forward and poked one of the masses. He gave a yelp and landed on his butt when said mass moved and two feverish red eyes glared back at him.

"Touch me again and I'll…I'll…" the threat fell short while the small body started shaking because of a small coughing fit. The second mass stirred and two silver eyes watched on in worry as she rubbed the first one's back, hoping to ease the coughing.

"Ginta! Hakkaku!" The two stood stock straight as their leader addressed them. "These two are companions of InuYasha, and there is a third in the rain somewhere. I want you two to go a prepare a bed for them, and tell the others that if they mess with these two I will personally rip out their tongues and shove them up their-"

The two wolves were gone before their leader could finish his threat. Kouga grinned and gave a small snort as he shook the rest of the rain off his pelt, then continued into the cave.

------(a little while later)-------

"You sure she will be okay?" Ran asked Kouga again as she anxiously wiped Tsoki's forehead with a damp cloth.

"She'll be fine." Kouga reassured the worried child "Why don't you take a break, get some rest?" Random started to nod in the negative, but a yawn wormed its way in between any argument she could have made. With an embarrassed blush she got up and followed another wolf demon to her room. She wanted to stay with Tsoki, but the wolves didn't want her to catch Tsoki's fever. So she was given her own private room a little away from Tsoki. She silently curled up on her bed and thanked the demon, before drifting into a restless sleep.

'_I hope Tsoki will be okay. And I hope Krystal is safe and dry.'_

Random tossed and turned for several hours that night, until she slowly sat up in bed.

"Thirsty…" getting up quietly in order not to wake anyone (which can be rather hard when their all demons) she silently tip-toed over to the cave entrance. Slowly she peeked her head out and did a quick check of the area to check for demons. Determining that all was safe, she snuck out into the rain towards the small river which was several meters from the cave entrance. She bent down and scooped up several handfuls of water, until she drank her fill.

"Eek!"

Random's head whipped around towards the small scream, it was faint but she was sure she had heard someone screech. Quietly she sneaked towards the source of the noise, getting farther and farther away from the safety of the wolf demon's cave. Parting a couple of bushes she peeked into a little clearing. The rain was making it hard to see, but Ran could barely make out a small human being chased by an even smaller demon. She quickly turned around to get help, but then stopped. If she left for help, chances are that the human would be dead by the time she even got to the cave. Being the logical little hanyou that Random was, she quickly assessed the situation. The demon appeared to be small, maybe even smaller than her. And if he could only attack such a small human, then he must not be very strong…but how could _she_ beat him? Suddenly she remembered something InuYasha had told her.

_Flashback _(wow…did you ever notice..but I'm a huge fan of flashbacks apparently…)

"_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" _

_A small splat against a tree was all that was left of the weak pig demon that had dared to go against InuYasha and his companions._

_Random looked at the unrecognizable splotch on the tree, and then back to InuYasha, who was stalking away from the "battle scene". With a little hop, she caught up to him and tugged on his sleeve._

"_No Krystal! You can't- Oh, it's you, yeah? Whaddya need?"_

"_How did you do that? That…Iron Sword thing?" Ran asked, tugging on his sleeve harder in confusion. InuYasha looked at her for a moment, before her question registered._

_("He's so slow thinking-wise" Shippo muttered to himself, for which he was rewarded a large lump on the head, thanks to InuYasha.)_

"_Anyway," InuYasha continued, cracking his knuckles as a warning to the insolent kitsune, now safe on Kagome's shoulders. "The Iron Reaver Soul Stealer is sort of like…I dunno…an extension of your claws almost."_

_Random looked down at her claws and swiped them a few times in the air to see if they would extend, when nothing happened she looked to InuYasha again._

"_Just…imagine all the demonic energy in your body and focus it in your hands." InuYasha continued, waving his hand around for emphasis "and picture it escaping, destroying your enemy, protecting you and your loved ones." InuYasha snuck a quick glance at Kagome. This did not go unnoticed by Random, but unlike Miroku, she knew when to keep quiet, but she did allow a small smirk to cross her lips. InuYasha blushed but pretended he didn't notice._

---(all done with that!)---

"Demonic energy…" Random muttered to herself, closing her eyes to concentrate better. "Demonic energy…" the feel of the rain on her skin slowly started to fade away as a silver flare of energy seemed to wrap around her. She scrunched up her face in concentration as some of the energy slowly seeped into her hand.

'_NOW!'_

Random leapt out of the bushes straight for the demon.

"**IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!**

--------(that's it)------------

Yeah, I decided not to focus on Krystal as much this chapter…and I actually kinda like how it turned out! okay….I'm done…ehehe…first I disappear and then I leave you with some cliffies! Ooh! I is evil:happy grin: So…PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?! Do you seem to like the way the story is going…I know lots of people like fluff…(Mmm…marshmallow fluff…wait…I hate that stuff..eech) so I tried to force myself to put a touch in. Was it okay, or did it reek of lameness? Oh well…I'm gonna go! See ya later! (this has gotta be one of my longer chapters!)

Krystal Imari Taikala

A.K.A. K.I.T.


	12. This could cause problems

Author's Notes

Yo, I is back. It's been very busy since Christmas, Grandma came and visited, I started typing out a Half-Demon Toddler Christmas Chapter (only got half-way through it, I think I'll post it whenever I get around to finishing it.) And I started working at a second job, so I've been balancing school, volunteer work at the library, and two jobs, so there hasn't been much time to type. That and I had a bit of writer's block (which might I add is all gone now). YAY! Sorry, splurge of happiness at finally being able to return. I actually wrote all this stuff down on paper first, I was in Physics (which I'm getting a P.E. credit for sitting in Physics...yeah...makes no sense) and my teacher was demonstrating something about trains ("Kirby will you come be the train?" Ah! Love ya Mister Dennis!) And I thought 'this is so boring...I know! I'll work on my story!' And so I did...and...ah...here is the product! w00t! I work at Pizza Pro and Earthbound now! Earthbound is SOO cool! They sell stuff like Zen Gardens, Paper lanterns, incense, oil burners, bamboo plants, african masks, hermit crabs, eeh! so cool!

By the way, do you guys like the story? I guess I also got a little depressed and wondering if my story was any good. 'Cause honestly I love writing it, and I love all the faithful reviewers I get (who still stick with me even though I have a bad habit of disappearing for long periods of time) but I read other stories and mine seems to pale compared to those. Do you guys want me to continue? 'Cause this story is my little baby, but if no-one likes it...

I'M BACK BABY!!

And I got my hair cut! (again!) It's fun! (that was random I know) And! And! The builders finally came and are adding that extra room to our house, so my parents can finally move outta my room and I can stop sharing a room with my 12 year old brother. (Even though I love and adore him, I'm thinking about giving him a part in the sequel! Squee!)

How the speech works in this story:

_'I like frogs'_ - thinking

"But that's my frog!" - speech

Flashback

_'I had a pet frog once...' -_Flashback...duh...

"HOLY CRAP THE FALCON ATE THE FROG! NOOO! FRED!!!" -And screaming...actually that wasn't needed but I had to finish the frog story. :grin:

Reviewer Responses

**YoukaiChildoftheSouth:** Squee! I'm so glad you liked it! I'm finally back! (Work can be EVIL!) Mwar! My puppies say Hi! Oh, and don't worry, I have other stories in my head, a sequel for this one being one of them…I'm just not starting any till this one is done or they would never get finished…:sweatdrop:

**Jakolza and Lazlo:** I'm sorry :starts crying too: I'm finally back though! And I've got the Plotline all written out so I plan on finishing this even if it kills me! -Tokiko (the voice in my head)- I know exactly how you feel Jakolza…:sigh: Krystal…just shut up…:thwap her with a newspaper: -Krystal- Ow! Your so mean Tokiko! T-T

**A Forgotten Fairy:** Did she kill the demon? Did she not? Hmm…:shrugs shoulders: -Reviewers- YOU SHOULD KNOW YOU WROTE THE STORY!! -Krystal- :jumps: Oh that's right…I did didn't I? I really like your name! That's really cool! Hehe! It's really late at night and I can't think straight 'cause I just finished the ACT! W00t! First time I've taken it too :shivers with hyperness:

**Ran-Ran Neko-Chan**: Crap Dangit! I can never get those stupid packages right! My excuse? Faulty labeling! Wait a minute…I labeled them…darn it…You babysat! How did it go? Hey, didn't you like, scare the begeebers out of the last kid you babysat because you were staring at him in the middle of the night and he woke up and you were still staring at him? Ah, priceless! I love ya Ran-Ran! Oh, and they can go ahead and kill your Furby!! Evil, vile little things! And you get the glory because I don't want all the limelight, I'll take the grapelight though because I like green grapes, not limes…yuck…there too sour. I don't really know why I made Tsoki sick, that was actually a spur of the moment thing…Hmmm…how the heck am I fitting that in the story :ponders to herself:

**Inuyashabooklover5188:** AAAAHHHH!!! I'M BACK :hugs you: I missed seeing your reviews! Squee! I got accepted into Bob Jones! (actually I wanted to go to Liberty :pout: but my parents decided against it, so after a bit of arguing I finally gave in…hmph) but I missed all you guys! I'm really hyper because I just took the ACT! For the first time! Because before I moved, we lived up in New England, so it was all the SAT, but now down here in the South it's all about the ACT! GEEZ! I TOOK THE SAT FOR NOTHING!!! I LOVE DRAMACON! IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE MANGAS TOO! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE THIRD ONE! GUESS WHAT! THE WRITER FOR DRAMACON IS (from my sources) SUPPOSED TO BE AT PORTCON THIS SUMMER AND I'M GONNA SOOO TRY TO GO! AND MY FRIEND RAN-RAN IS GONNA HAVE A BOOTH SET UP THERE TO SHOW OFF HER ART! JUST LIKE IN DRAMACON! I told her if she meets some really cool guy then that would be too cool! Ah, yes…I is such the procrastinator…hehe…:sweatdrop: Procrastinators of the world…UNITE!!...aaah..tomorrow… Yay! You get a Krystal plushie :hands you plushie: I actually have two pictures drawn for this story, one of them has all the toddlers (plus my friend Ryoko) and the other one has InuYasha with the three toddlers. Once I figure out how to scan them I'm gonna put them on Photobucket, I'll tell ya when there up. But to be honest I'm not that great an artist…so…yeah…I tried. I had sooo much fun writing that chapter! Kikyo is too fun to be evil too, and the funniest part is that Krys isn't trying to be mean, it just always happens out that way! Ha! I love writing out this story! Getting all the funny things down is fun! Oh, and Kikyo…YES YOU SUCK! NOW GO DIE!...aah…AGAIN! Haha! I'm not that great with fluff (I actually never did like marshmallows…but as me and Tsoki say "The gorillas and marshmallows are coming to get you!) but I might try to throw some in there, but I agree with you, I ain't gonna try and force it, 'cause then it just seems cheesy and you start to choke on it. I end with such evil cliffhangers…mwahaha! Okay…I'm gonna stop now…SEE YA AROUND :waves bye really fast:

Disclaimer

:InuYasha is still in closet changing:

InuYasha: "Dang! There is no room in here!"

Krystal: "Hand me your clothes! That'll help!"

InuYasha: "What!? There is no way I'll- :we hear a loud bump as InuYasha's head collides with the wall…again: …hold on a second…

:InuYasha hands clothes through door, with a big grin, Krystal hands the clothes to the person behind the door…who turns out to be Shippo:

Krystal: "RUN SHIPPO RUN!

InuYasha: "WHAT THE ----!!!" (just use your imagination there)

P.S. I don't own InuYasha yet, but we are still bargaining for it…

Krystal: 15 marbles, three decks of pokemon cards, five packs of chewing gum, a Krystal plushie, and 39 dollars…take it or leave it!

Big Scary Corporation: "…"

Last Time:

'_NOW!'_

Random leapt out of the bushes straight for the demon.

"**IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!**

**This time on Half Demon Toddlers: **

Random lunged forward, claws brightly aglow, and brimming with demonic power from her body.

Which in retrospect, she pondered later, she doesn't seem to have a whole lot of this power yet.

She found herself flying headfirst towards her mini opponent, the glowing around her claws having died down as the extra energy quickly spent itself and retreated back inside of her small body. Clinching her eyes shut, she waited for the premature end to her life.

You know how they say that when you are about to die, your life flashes in front of your eyes? As Random flew closer and closer to the demon, only one thought crossed her mind.

_ 'If only I had eaten more tuna.'_

"Master Jaken! Look out!" a young girl's voice broke through Ran's sad musings about her favorite dish. The breath was knocked out of her as a small body crashed into hers, causing both girls to roll across the dirt until they came to a muddy stop at a toad demon's feet.

"Worthless hanyou!" the toad (who Ran could now identify as "Jaken"……Jaken……what kind of name is that? She pondered to herself) screeched out. "You thought someone like you could harm me? Ha! A full demo-Rin stop it!" Jaken squawked at Rin, who had stood up and started patting (hitting) him on the head repeatedly, much to his annoyed whinings.

"Don't mind Master Jaken." She stated "he yells weird stuff like that a lot."

Ran still sat in a muddy pile on the ground, trying to piece together the confusing puzzle.

"But he……you……demon……chasing……you……running……huh?" she rapidly looked from the demon being glomped, to the glompee and back.

Rin grinned before giving Jaken a bone-crushing hug. "We were playing tag! And Master Jaken was it!" Ran glanced down to the choking toad who was slowly turning blue, due to lack of air thanks to Rin's "hug-of-doom". Rolling her eyes, she stood up and slowly walked over to Rin. Leaning forward she whispered something in Rin's ears, which caused her to burst into giggles and fall on the ground laughing. Jaken took his chance of freedom and dashed to what he hoped was a safe distance.

"How did you do that?" he asked, hoping to gain some wisdom on how to be freed of Rin's "hugs".

Ran gave him a bit of a "duh" look, before replying. "Jargey-ofen-spoof."

"What?"

Rin giggled harder from her spot on the ground.

Holding up a finger, like a teacher giving a lecture, she continued on with her explanation. "Simply say 'Jargey-ofen-spoof ' to the hyper child and they will instantly dissolve into hysterical giggles, because apparently they find something extremely funny in the phrase."

"How do you know?" Jaken asked, hoping she might teach him the ways of dealing with hyper children.

"You don't live with Krystal." She replied before sitting back down on the ground, feeling much better about the company she was with now that she knew they were of no threat.

Deciding to drop the subject, Jaken turned his attention back towards the filthy-mass-formerly-known-as-Rin, who was still running around in the rain.

"So……you two were playing tag?" Ran questioned, watching as Jaken was trying to (unsuccessfully) slow Rin down somewhat.

"Of course not! I would never play such a stupid child's game! I am trying to catch Rin, because Lord Sesshomaru will be back soon and we must be at camp! So Rin if you could JUST SLOW DOWN!" Jaken panted, his energy reserve finally hitting rock bottom.

"Lord Sesshomaru?! He's coming back!" Rin cried, bouncing up and down in childish glee. "C'mon Jaken! Let's go back! Hurry! Hurry!" Rin dashed off towards camp without giving Jaken a chance to reply.

"Rin! Wait! Lord Sesshomaru would be very upset with his loyal servant if I lost you!"

_'Though I don't know why.'_ he grumbled to himself as he followed in pursuit of the girl in the distance.

Ran still sat there, her chin in her hand, deep in thought.

_'Sesshomaru……Sesshomaru……Sesshomaru……where have I heard that name before?'_ she slowly stood up and turned back towards the direction in which she had come from.

...which was which way again?...  
…  
…crap…  
Okay…let's think logically here for a second.

She's lost…

And it's raining, so Kouga can't find her scent because it's all probably washed away by now…

In the middle of demon infested woods…

Perfectly defenseless…

And there is no tuna…

…

I wonder how far that toad demon got?

----------(line break!)--------

Torch light shimmered on the walls as Kouga paced back towards the small room in the back of the caves, specifically set aside for the sick and injured. Reaching the room he was looking for, he politely knocked on the stone next to the hanging skins that served as a door, before poking his head into the room. Ayame glanced up from beside Tsoki as she wrung out another cloth to place on the feverish hanyou's forehead.

"She seems to be getting better." Ayame stated, effectively cutting off Kouga before he could ask the question, "she still hasn't broken her fever, but she doesn't seem to be getting any worse." Releasing a sigh of relief that he was surprised to find he had been holding, he walked into the room and sat on the other side of the pallet. Tsoki opened one eye at the sound of an intruder in her room, and stuck her tongue out at Kouga when she found out that it was only him.

"Baka wolf..." she mumbled, before a yawn overtook anything else she might have wanted to say. She managed to smirk at him before she fell asleep again. Kouga quietly laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Baka inu..." he replied, glad to see she still held her spunk. Ayame watched on with interest at the little scene that had played out before her. When had Kouga, the leader of the demon wolves, grown so soft? The only explanation she could think of was because of Kagome and InuYasha. It wasn't until after Kouga met (:cough: kidnapped :cough: ) Kagome that he began to lose some of his cold exterior and, though he'd rather die than admit it, he did sort of consider InuYasha as a sort of friend, in some strange twisted I'm-still-better-than-you way that men had. Why did men have to be so complicated? Shrugging it off, she turned to Kouga.

"Why do you care so much about this little dog-hanyou anyway?" Kouga knew by the way she said it that she didn't mean it in an insulting way, she was just merely curious. He shrugged and simply replied.

"Dog-turd would be mad if I let one of his kids die." he smirked as he got up and left the room, friends or not, Kouga was still gonna give InuYasha h---- over the whole "Daddy" thing.

He couldn't wait.

Thinking about all the ways he could torment InuYasha, Kouga passed by Random's room without a second thought, until he noticed a smell, or lack of it, in the air. Stopping in his tracks, Kouga turned around and poked his head in the room...

...the empty room...

...oh snap...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Long, long ago…back in feudal Japan…deep in the woods…there was a cave…and there was rain all around the cave…because…umm…the sun got tired and took the day off…and inside the cave was Krissy and stinky lady…and stinky lady wanted to know where her bow was…which Krissy had been using to dig little streams outside in the dirt for the water to go through…"

"You did WHAT with my bow!!!" Kikyo screamed, flames erupting around her as the drenched toddler continued to draw pictures in the dirt with a stick.

"Made waterfalls!" Krys happily chirped back, grinning at the fuming priestess.

Okay Kikyo, deep breathes, slow, cleansing, deep breaths.  
In……  
Out……  
In……  
Out……  
"-but then I lost it, so I had to come back in……"  
……Kikyo erupted……  
"YOU……DID……WHAAAAT!?!? WHY CAN''T YOU JUST LEAVE THINGS ALONE FOR ONCE IN YOUR SHORT, ANNOYING LIFE!! AND MAKING STREAMS AND WATERFALLS? IN THE RAIN!? WHAT POINT IS THERE TO THAT!?!?!"

Kikyo started to stomp away, when a small whimper reached her ears. Slowly turning around she saw Krystal curled up against the wall whimpering to herself as tears started to form in her eyes, and her mouth began to pull back into a pout. Starting to feel slightly guilty, Kikyo walked back over to the upset toddler and picked her up, trying to calm her down in order to ease her own guilt.

:sniff: "Kagome-chan would have said that that sounded like fun and played with me. :sniff:: Then she would have sat Daddy, because he would be really mad 'cause I buried his Ramen…again."

Gritting her teeth, Kikyo slowly counted to ten, trying to keep herself from purifying the annoying thing in her arms. It was almost as if Krystal's soul purpose in life was to torture her! Why!?

Krystal began whining as she started to get tired of being held by Kikyo, and was squirming like a puppy trying to get down. Kikyo tried to hold on to her long enough to put her on the ground, but Krys managed to slip under her arm and make a rather ungraceful landing on the ground with her head. Big tears started to well up in her eyes, as she gingerly rubbed the sore bump on her head.

Whimpering, she began taking big, shaky breaths while Kikyo tried to stop the impending doom.

"It's okay! It's...ah...just a small bump!" waving her arms about, Kikyo began to try and calm Krystal down, who looked like she was ready to start bawling any second. "Your demon blood will heal it quickly!" Nothing seemed to stem the flow of tears and Kikyo began mentally pulling at straws, trying to think of anything that might work. "When you grow up and fight big demons who are trying to kill you, this little bump will seem like nothing!"

"waaaAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

_'Note to self'_ Kikyo thought as she stood in defeat in front of the screaming child _'work on your child-calming skills...'_

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled and sat down in a meditative position. The child could not keep this fit up for long. She would simply sit here and try to drown her out, until Krystal realized she had no chance of getting Kikyo's attention and stopped screaming. Besides, how long could someone so small scream?

-2 hours later-

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"YOUR LUNGS SHOULDN'T LAST THIS LONG!!" Kikyo screamed (though not as loudly as Krystal, seeing as how even she couldn't reach that volume) "YOU GOTTA BREATH SOMETIME!!!"

"-AAAAAaaaaaa...aaaaaa...aaa...a-"

'Yes!!' Kikyo thought raising herself off the floor, only her last remaining fragment of dignity keeping her from jumping up and down. She quickly struck a triumphant pose, and waited for Krystal's scream to die down, giving Kikyo the victory for not giving into the relentless screaming.

"aaa :hiccup: aaaAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Face-faulting, Kikyo pulled herself up off the ground on her knees in front of Krystal...and gave in.

She begged.

"Please!! PLEASE!! STOOOP!" Nothing seemed to work and in desperation Kikyo thought back to some of the mothers she had known back in her village when she was alive, and what they had done to stop the horrendous noise.

Suddenly, she remembered something she had seen, and instantly she rejected it...there was no way...NO way...she...Kikyo...priestess...one of the strongest spiritual people around...would stoop so low...

"-AAAAWAWAWAAAPAPAPAPAPAAAAMAMAMAMAAASASASASAAAA-"

...screw dignity...

"Look! Look at the funny face!!" Using her fingers, Kikyo pulled the corners of her mouth as far apart as she could manage and stuck her tongue out, crossing her eyes at the same time, hoping that such a ridiculous pose could quell the seemingly endless screaming.

"-AAAAaaaa...hahahaha...haha..." like the sun after the storm the screaming finally stopped, and Krystal's beaming face showed no signs of having been crying for the past two hours. Kikyo was so happy she could have danced with relief. Krystal grinned, as if nothing had ever happened (honestly, she had forgotten why she began crying a good hour and fifty-nine minutes ago) and began clapping her hands in childish amusement.

"Finally..." Kikyo muttered, as she began to rise from her kneeling position. Feeling a slight tug on her sleeve, she glanced back down to see Krystal yanking on her sleeves with a big grin on her face.

"Again! Again!" she squeaked, excited at the prospect of getting an encore of the earlier performance.

"No." Kikyo coldly replied back as she started to turn around. At this rejection though, Krystal's eyes began to well up with tears and she started to whimper again.

"Okay! Okay! Just don't start that again!" And for the next hour, the mighty ice-queen Kikyo made funny faces to a delighted hanyou toddler until said toddler began to nod off. I guess what they say is true...

...There is no dignity with children...

Falling back on her priestess rear, Kikyo happened to glance over to where her bow used to be, the object that had started the three hour ordeal.

"Hey...where are my arrows?" From across the cave, a sleepy voice replied...

"Long, long ago...back in Feudal Japan..."

"NOOOOOO!!!!"

-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-

Some villagers close by glanced up from their wagon, as they continued to try and put their wares they had bought and had been trying to sell at the market today, into the shed to protect them from the pounding rain. Briefly exchanging questioning glances amongst themselves they quickened their pace and placed the last few items into the shed. Closing the door, a sliver of light flashed into the shed and lighted upon a quiver of arrows that had been found hanging from a tree in the woods (the arrows having been a rather strange color, Krystal still had one of Kagome's crayons with her), before it too, was plunged into darkness.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So? How was it? Did you like it? Are you going to throw flaming marshmellows at me? Review please! And don't worry! I may leave for a while, but I swear I'm gonna finish this story! And yes, I'll try to update as much as possible! Bye! Guys:gives everyone a plushie:

And now!

I'M GOING TO BED!


	13. Pocket Pants!

Yeah, my computer hates me.

First my intranet wouldn't work…at all…and my parents wouldn't fix it…that took a long time to fix, finally intranet fixed (yay!) So I run over and turn it on. At that point the screen goes "LOL I screw up now." And it went completely wonky, so it took forever for _that_ to get fixed, but everythings finally taken care of. Woot woot!

Well, normally I'd do reviewer responses, but it's really late, and I really want to get this chapter out now. So I'm going to try and save a little time and cut to the chase. Just know that I LOVED ALL THE REVIEWS! REVIEWERS ARE THE ONLY THINGS THAT KEEP ME GOING!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!

And finally…I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! (Or Monty Python)

Okay, let's start this sucker….

---(liiiine break)--------

Sitting on a rock, which was still slightly damp from the recent down-poor, the frog, suddenly disturbed, glanced up to see a pair of large brown eyes staring back down into his own bored black ones. This staring contest continued until, with a dissatisfied croak, the frog warbled off, his enormous girth preventing him from hopping about as normal frogs go. Rin squeaked in delight and gave chase, mimicking her subjects movements, all the way down to the puffed out cheeks.

Ran sat under a tree, warily eyeing Ah-Un, and continued to wait for Sesshomaru, while ignoring Jaken's babble about something...what was he saying? She concentrated on his words for a second.

"-blah, blah, so a worthless hanyou shouldn't even try to accompany the great Lord Sesshomaru, and-"

Oh, he was still on that...oh well, time to tune him out again.

"-so you should just blah, and blah blah blah blah blah..."

_ Flashback ( :sigh: I missed flashbacks…)_

_ :Thwap!:_

"_Stupid branches..." Ran muttered, quickly pushing aside yet another wet branch out of her face. She glanced back down at the ground, thankful that her unsuspecting guides (that would be Rin and Jaken) had left such obvious tracks. She paused and leaned closer to the oozing mud. Ooh... that's where Jaken had tripped and landed headfirst in the mud...that's the third face-plant she has come across in the past ten minutes. She shrugged, then trudged ever forward in her quest to catch up to the strange pair, before she became hopelessly lost in the woods. At this thought she paused and looked at her surroundings._

_ ...Whoops...too late...shrugging her shoulders again, she squeezed her way through a couple more stubborn branches before finally tripping into the clearing where her guides were waiting for their leader._

_End Flashback_

After that, Rin had turned toward the sound of rustling branches and had been the first one to notice Random stumble in the clearing.

Squealing very loudly Rin had run up and engulfing the toddler in a Krystal-sized hug. Chattering about how she was so excited that "Neko-chan" had come back to play.

Random heard someone begin complaining about filthy hanyous and their unworthiness in an annoying squeaky voice. Turning around, Ran had noticed that Jaken was safely perched on top of a dragon. Jaken mentally smirked, he was close enough to the ground so he wouldn't get airsick, yet far enough from the ground to where Rin couldn't surprise him from behind…ahh…perfection.

Random had rolled her eyes at the overgrown toad and replied, "I was merely trailing behind the two of you, seeing as while attempting to rescue Rin from non-existent danger, I seem to have become momentarily confused as to the whereabouts of my temporary abode that I am currently taking residence in with an acquaintance of my guardian. Because of the extenuating circumstances I have decided to follow your pack momentarily until I am once again re-united with surroundings that are more familiar to my person."

The entire camp fell silent as everyone stared at the five-year old in confusion.

"…"

"I'm lost so I'm following you guys, savvy?"

"Oh…"

Rin squeaked when she figured out that meant she was going to have another playmate and she commenced dragging Ran off to the nearby flower patch. The ground was still a little muddy from the recent rains but at least the clouds were starting to roll away, so it didn't take very long for the two of them to get there.

"Come on Neko-chan! You can play with me, and we can make pretty flower necklaces for Lord Sesshomaru! Oh! And for Master Jaken too!" Rin finally came to a stop in the middle of a soggy flower bed. "Okay! We gotta get the right flowers!" she chirped, pulling up a variety of flowers (most with their roots still attached) and leaving them in a little pile to later be made into necklaces. Ran smirked before bending over and plucking a few flowers herself, though she was careful to pluck them by the stems, and not with half the ground still attached to them (as Rin and Krystal tended to pluck them). Pretty soon she heard the pitter-patter of feet approaching her and looked up to be greeted with a fistful of flowers in her face.

"Lookee Neko-chan!" Rin squealed, dropping the wilting flowers in a little pile at Ran's feet. "Rin loves these ones the bestest!" Ran glanced at the slightly crumpled dandelions, before grinning and picking up a few of the better weeds.

_ Hmmm…it's been awhile since we've had a flashback…_

_ "Ran-Ran!! RAN-RAAAAAN!!!" said hanyou glanced up from one of Kagome's "scrolls" she had been reading as InuYasha and her sat resting underneath a tree, taking a well-deserved break…well…she had been resting, InuYasha was pouting because Kagome went back to her time to take some tests and InuYasha had gotten "sat", luckily for him though, Sango and Miroku had chosen to stay in the village, so no-one was really there to laugh at him. Except for Tsoki, but she was currently pelting rocks at random passerby's from a nearby tree, so she was happily employed. Krys lumbered up the hill with her arms full of dandelions, but seeing as how she had picked too many flowers (again) her view was blocked and alas, she tripped over Kirara (again) and crashed against InuYasha (again), effectively showering him with the small, yellow blossoms. _

_ Giving her head a quick shake, she offered Ran the single bloom she had been able to save. "See Ran-Ran!" she squeaked, plopping down on InuYasha's lap and getting comfortable despite his complaints, "Krystal get sissy pretty flowers! These are my favorite!" (A/N: No seriously, they are my favorite:grins: )_

_ Ran smiled, and took the battered plant and placed it in the book to be used as a bookmark. Krys' smile grew into a large grin, and Ran smiled before returning to her book. She then watched Krys out of the corner of her eye as Krys picked a dandelion off of InuYasha's leg and offered it to him too. _

_ InuYasha held the weed skeptically between his claws as he studied it. "What's the big deal?" he finally asked, "it's just a weed, these things are everywhere, even in Kagome's time!"_

_ "Because!" she answered, leaning her head back to see his face, "mamma wiked these flowers a lot too! She always would surprise Kryssy with wots and wots of dese! She said that they were very special fwowers for her very special girl!" Contented with the answer she had given, she lowered her head and tried to weave the battered weeds into a necklace (for Uncle Moku no doubt)._

_ "Oh…um…" InuYasha silently beat himself up for bringing back memories of her dead family and hoped that it hadn't bothered Krys much. Ran merely leaned over to fix a small flaw in Krystal's necklace weaving. _

_ "That's some of Inu's hair dear."_

_ "Whoopsies." Everyone was quiet for a moment before Krystal broke the silence._

_ "All done!" at this exclamation she threw her hands up in the air, effectively spreading more dandelions around and getting an even larger quantity stuck in InuYasha's hair. "Here you go!" she chirped, placing a poorly made flower crown (she'd given up on the necklace) on the top of his head._

_ "Nice hat." Tsoki commented, having run out of ammunition a few minutes before and had climbed to the top of the tree the others were sitting under._

_ InuYasha picked up a small rock that was next to him and skillfully tossed it up into the branches._

_ "Ow!" he smirked at his victory, which was short-lived since Tsoki threw the same rock back down at him. "Don't under estimate the supreme rock master." She grinned, tossing a few acorns down for good measure. InuYasha grumbled to himself as Ran helped Krystal finish up the rest of the group's flower crowns before they returned back to the village._

_ KK Flashback done…_

Random grinned fondly at the memory, as she showed Rin an easier way to make flower necklaces, silently making a quick wish.

'I hope Krystal and Tsoki are okay.'

Change POV

Several wolf demons sat in various circles around the cave. The rain had finally stopped, but it would still be a little bit before the game would come out of hiding, so there really wasn't much to be done. Talk about boring…

"AROOO!!!" a few demons glanced up in time to see a wolf demon rush past, unwillingly bearing a giggling toddler on its back. A few seconds later the leader of their pack also rushed past.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Kouga hollered, chasing after Tsoki and her ride. Said toddler glanced back, then carefully lifted herself off the wolf a little and gave her rump a smack or two, laughing as Kouga sputtered at her insolence and sped up.

"Try and catch me you mangy flea-bag!" she hollered over her shoulder. Then proceeded to "mush-mush!" the wolf faster.

"STOP NOW!" upon hearing his leader's command, the wolf slammed on his brakes, sending Tsoki flying over his head and rolling head over heels on the ground.

"Baka wolf…" she muttered as Kouga stomped over to where she was, "needs to get seatbelts built in or something…" she squeaked as Kouga picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Hey! Hey! This is no way to treat a girl!" she yelled, giving Kouga's ponytail a few good tugs to emphasize her point.

"A regular girl wouldn't go around hitching rides off of wolves." Kouga answered, smirking despite trying to remain stern.

"Technicalities, technicalities" Tsoki shot back, grinning as she slowly raised her hands to her mouth.

"…"

"Wait a minute…why are you so quiet back the-"

"_**FWEEEEEEEE!!!!**_" a piercing whistle echoed off the cave walls. Several demons screeched (some sounding remarkably like little girls) and quickly covered their ears, to try and muffle the deafening shrill.

"HOLY FREAKIN' CRAP!!"

She once again shot off as Kouga clapped his hands over his overly-sensitive, ringing ears also. Silently, she thanked Sango for teaching her that trick. (which was to be only used for protection against demons by momentarily stunning them…well…this was _sorta_ an emergency…) She hated being stuck in bed, and now that she was finally over her fever she was taking full advantage of lost time. Besides, this was a battle of wits here.

"Stupid…conniving…hanyou…toddlers…" Kouga muttered to himself, rubbing his temples hoping to relieve himself of some of the slowly receding throbbing currently banging around in his head.

"What's going on boss?" Ginta and Hakkaku asked, running up to their cursing leader. Kouga gave the two a silent glare and shook his head again, trying to clear up the ringing.

"Just catch that squirt." Kouga muttered, gesturing towards Tsoki, who was stocking up on rocks as quickly as she could. She glanced around as she picked up one last rock, then dashed away just as Ginta jumped out from behind a boulder and tried to grab her. She laughed, then scurried up a few more boulders to find a better angle to throw things from. Kouga just watched as Ginta and Hakkaku tried several different ploys to catch the elusive toddler, all ending with them getting a rock thrown at them. All he could do was laugh at the sight. This was probably the most energy he had seen among the pack since the Paradise Birds incident.

Tsoki grinned when she heard Kouga laughing, and jumped off the boulder. A few seconds of bouncing down boulders later she stood in front of Kouga, a large grin on her face. "So, will you give into my demands then?"

Kouga nodded between chuckles (A/N: I was trying to think of a manly word for giggling) and patted her head. "Fine, fine, you win. You can go on the next hunt with us."

"No stupid babysitter?"

"No stupid babysitter."

"No babying?

"No babying."

Tsoki grinned, she loved it when she got her own way.

"But until then I expect you to behave, gotta prove some demon won't eat you just because you didn't listen." Kouga preached, lecturing Tsoki on the dangers of the hunt…again.

Tsoki rolled her eyes in annoyance as Kouga talked and waited for him to (finally) finish.

"-so you know what to do in case something like that happens?"

Tsoki snapped back to attention now that Kouga was done. "Yes _father_" she replied. "Now I know what to do if an ice demon skips down here from the top of a mountain and attempts to attack us at noon during the summer, even though it is completely against their nature and goes against all the laws of nature." She stated "-now can I have a dagger?" she grinned at the prospect of owning the nice, sharp object.

"I don't think a dagger would be a good idea, it IS very sharp, and you could trip or something…" Kouga continued talking pointing all the different scenarios that could happen, ranging from tripping on a rock (which Tsoki denied vehemently, being the supreme rock master, that would be no problem) all the way to something about being attacked by ninja squirrels at night, and the dagger being stolen, then sparrows partnering up with said ninja squirrels in their plot for world domination, so the sparrows might then use said dagger as an air raid missile, and drop the dagger on them. At this point Tsoki interrupted him to ask a quick question.

"Wait, how can a sparrow carry a dagger?"

"I don't know! Maybe it's a strong sparrow!"

"That still doesn't make any sense! How can a two ounce sparrow carry a one pound-ish dagger?"

"That's not the issue here! The issue is-"

"It's entirely the issue! If there are sparrows strong enough to fly while carrying daggers, I need to know! My well-being could very well be on the line here!" Tsoki paused and thought for a moment. "Okay, okay, I've got it, are the sparrows African? Or European?"

Kouga paused for a bit, completely thrown for a loop. "Ah…European?"

Tsoki huffed, "Well then, there's nothing to worry about! Everybody knows that European sparrows are weaker than African sparrows! Man you were getting me worked up for nothing!" the rest of the wolf tribe just sat, watching the two bicker back and forth. Maybe today wasn't going to be so boring after all…

-------(-maybe if two sparrows were carrying the dagger?)---(p.s. line break!)-----

"-one little, six little, four little Indians. Nine little, three little, fourty-seven little Indians-" Krystal happily sang as she skipped next to a simmering priestess. For the seventh time that day Kikyo slowly reached back to where her bow was, only to remember that she no longer had it, seeing as how a certain someone had lost it while making rivers in the rain. The singing paused and Kikyo breathed a sigh of relief. One could only stand "Ten Little Indians" for so long, especially when the singer couldn't even remember all the words. Kikyo glanced over to where Krystal was…

Only to see her trying to catch one of her soul stealers.

"Come baaack little crabs! I only want to ride you!" the elusive little beast refused the generous offer by the toddler and flew higher up out of her reach. Not the least bit discouraged, the toddler made a quick dash up a tree and leaped out, just as one of the soul stealers came close enough to grab. "Gotcha!" she squealed, more or less riding on the thing's back. Satisfied with her newest mode of transportation, Krystal once again turned her attention back to the priestess.

"Where awe we going?" she asked as the soul stealer tried to shake her off, only resulting in her hanging onto him while swinging upside down.

"Somewhere." Was the curt response.

"Somewhere, Tokyo or Somewhere, Idaho?"

Kikyo just continued walking, she had quickly learned that it is a lot less painful to just not ask sometimes. Especially after the whole "wombat" incident. Kikyo rolled up her sleeve and inspected her arm. Yep, the bruise was still there. Yep, the bruise still looked like a wombat's face.

The two slowly climbed to the top of a large hill (well, Kikyo climbed, Krystal was still riding a rather irritated soul stealer) and was greeted by the sight of a bustling village below. Krystal's eyes nearly popped out of skull. There were so many new things she had never seen before! Her parents had never taken her into a _village_!! Something about not wanting to bring total destruction upon the poor, innocent people or something like that.

"Are we going _there_!?!" Krys asked, riding in circles around the priestess. Kikyo merely nodded her head and reached into her shirt. Why did they have to keep the pockets on the inside of the shirts! Why not on the pants or something? Someday she was going to invent clothes that had pockets…_on the pants_! She would be rich! She'd call them…pocket pants! Nah, the idea would never work. Finally remembering what she was digging in her pocket for, she sighed, then began pulling out different sutras, charms, papers…

( 5 minutes later)

…wooden statues, backup arrows, some dried turkey meat from last week…oh there was that spare soul! She had been looking for that.

Aha! Here it was. With a grunt of satisfaction she pulled out a small necklace with a purple stone on the end. Reaching up she grabbed Krys as she zoomed by on the soul stealer, not even bothering to look up. After touching ground, Krys did a little spin and waited for further instructions, while eyeing the pile of stuff from Kikyo's pocket.

"Stay." With this said, Kikyo took the charm and began the incantation. As her eyes were closed in concentration she recited the chant, and the stone began to glow as the spiritual energy began to flow from her body into the stone, a small paw print becoming faintly visible in the middle of the stone. "Alright, put this on- DON'T EAT THAT!!"

Krys looked up, a bit of a guilty look on her face, being caught with a sutra almost in her mouth. With a sheepish grin, she placed the sutra back on the pile and pretended like she hadn't done anything at all. That _particular _sutra specialized in blowing things up…with a rather big boom… Rubbing her temples to try and clear that headache that always seem to be popping up nowadays Kikyo crouched down and slipped the necklace over Krystal's head.

"This necklace will temporarily seal your demonic blood, making you appear to be a normal three year old human." Kikyo explained, as the charm began to take effect.

"My chest feels funny." Krys complained as her ears slowly receded into her head and her tail was also pulled back into her body. Her hair began to change into a bright blond color, a few, barely visible, blue streaks still in it. Kikyo raised one eyebrow, odd, her hair was blond instead of brown, that wasn't really supposed to happen. Oh well, at least everything else appeared to be normal, she would just say the child was adopted from across the sea or something. Yeah, that'll work. Krys coughed a little and took a few deep breaths to try and clear the fluttering feeling that had been in her chest a few moments ago.

"That was just the spell sealing your demonic blood, it's normal." Kikyo replied, grabbing Krystal's hand and leading her towards the village.

"Krys don't like it…hey! Where awe my ears? And my tail?" Krys gasped as she noticed the change in hair color "and my hair is different!! Why?"

Kikyo continued to ignore her as they neared the village. They needed to cross the river, and the only way to do that was to rent a boat, and this village was the closest one around that had boats.

"I don't smell ucky like you right?"

Kikyo sighed, and repeated the thought that had been running through her head the past few days.

'Why me?'

---------------(done!)------------------

Ah, I guess that'll do for now! Man it feels good to be typing again! Stupid computers always breaking! Grrr…evilness…I know Krystal's part wasn't as funny this time, I didn't have a lot of inspiration, I had to get that technical stuff about how, why, when they got to the village covered…but I've already got some stuff planned for the next chapter and it's gonna be good…Tsoki's section is my particular favorite this time! I love Monty Python. But yeah, this chapter wasn't as funny but I needed to get some facts out there...

-_"Well who are you?"_

_-"I'm your king."_

_-"Well I didn't vote for you!" _

Take that! This is about nine pages long! My longest chapter yet, I think.

Please leave me reviews! Pretty please?


	14. No Cackling Zone

GUESS WHOOOO!!! Yes! Itsa me! With my longest chapter ever! 16 pages! NOT including Author's Notes or Reviewer responses:gasp: I hope you enjoy...even though I've been gone for a while! Oh twell, been working my freakin' butt off... bleh.

Disclaimer: Krystal no ownies InuYasha or the gang. But I think if I beg hard enough Rumiko might let me have Buyo. :grin:

(Reviewer Responses will now be at the end of the chapter!)

Chapter 14 Let's all be Scarecrows!

:poke:

"..."

:poke:

"Grr..."

:po-

"RIN STOP THAT!" finally snapping after being continually poked by said curious girl for a good two minutes (a new personal record for him) Jaken took the stick she had been using to poke him a mere moment before. "I am not for poking you filthy girl!" he screeched, finishing his statement by snapping the stick in half. Satisfied that his point had gotten across, Jaken turned his back to the two girls and continued to watch for Sesshomaru. Rin and Ran just watched in amusement as Jaken repeatedly muttered death threats to himself, scratching the already irritated skin.

"Who knew you could be allergic to dandelions?" Ran muttered to herself, taking the stick Rin had picked up to continue poking the swollen toad before she could start. The three were _still_ sitting in camp, patiently awaiting the arrival of it's leader. Ran sighed as she stood up, and stretched several muscles resulting in numerous loud 'pops!'. Completely stretched, she wondered out loud. "Does he _always _take this long to get back?"

"Silence hanyou! The great Sesshomaru is a very busy person! He is a great lord and demon-"

"Silence Jaken, your constant chatter is annoying." three heads whipped around to where the voice had come from, in time to see Sesshomaru float through the bushes.

"Aah... my Lord! I was just..." Sesshomaru merely glared in Jaken's direction. Jaken stuttered a bit, before getting the message and shutting up.

'Does he even walk?' Ran muttered to Rin as Sesshomaru continued to glare at the cowering Jaken.

'Rin doesn't think so, Sesshomaru-sama just floats.' Rin replied before running up to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Look-e! Rin has new friend!" Rin danced around Sesshomaru just as a puppy whose master had finally come home would. Sesshomaru glanced up and noticed the small hanyou cat, standing boldly next to Ah-Un. Ran's young face remained impassive, something her father had taught her to do at a young age. He nodded and walked up to Random.

Ran calmly stood still, eyeing the large demon as he approached. When he reached her, she bowed as she had seen her father do years ago."Hello, I believe you knew my father, Hiroshi Silverweed. I am his daughter Random Silverweed. It is a pleasure to meet the great Lord Sesshomaru again."

Jaken actually passed out.

Sesshomaru nodded, ignoring Jaken as he twitched on the ground foaming at the mouth. "I would expect the daughter of Hiroshi to be well-mannered. It has been a while since I last saw you. He raised you well." he paused to discreetly sniff the air. "Yet you reek of my pathetic half-breed brother." his questioning glance finished the unspoken question.

Random nodded "Yes, do to certain...circumstances...I have been traveling with InuYasha and his group." she faltered a bit, memories of her family coming unbidden to her mind.

Rin continued to poke the toad on the ground, oblivious to the serious conversation around her.

The ice-king nodded in understanding. He had heard of the Silverweed murders, but did not know that the daughter had survived, this was...fortunate. Very fortunate indeed.

"Do you have your father's research?" Sesshomaru questioned, getting right to the point. Ran glanced up in surprise at this question. Her father (as far as she knew) had told no-one about his work, unwilling to let the information fall into the wrong hands. She looked at Sesshomaru with distrustful eyes. How did _he_ know about the research?

Sesshomaru smirked (to himself) as the hanyou child glared at him, unsure of whether he was trustworthy or not. She may have been trying to hide her surprise behind a mask, but he had many more years of experience then she did and he could read right through her. "Your father foresaw his death, so he sought me out, as you probably remember."

Ran nodded, she remembered meeting Sesshomaru with her father when she was barely even old enough to walk. She had been too young to really pay attention to what they were talking about, something she regretted now. But the meeting did seem to be peaceful, so maybe he was trustworthy after all. Seeing that she did remember, Sesshomaru continued.

"We had been working together for several years. Your father contacted me saying that he had found a vital piece of information to our research, and that he wished to meet me, because he feared he may have been discovered. Unfortunately he was murdered before he could reach me again."

Ran nodded, now deep in thought. This bit of information cleared a lot of questions in her mind regarding her father's behavior shortly before his death. So that means the object he had given her...

...Crap...

"I do have my father's research...unfortunately it is not with me..." Ran continued to massage her temples as Sesshomaru patiently waited.

"Where is it?"

"It's with another person I have been traveling with..."

--------------------------(oink oink)-------------------

The two walked up to the small village. Kikyo keeping an eye on Krystal as she ran ahead, trying to figure out where the soul stealers (also known as her rides) had gotten to. Twice Kikyo had to stop her before she ran into a mud puddle, trying to keep the toddler presentable to public. Before they actually entered the village, Kikyo pulled Krystal to the side. "Now, when we go in here we are going to play a game."

"A game?"

"Yeah, a game." Kikyo was finally starting to catch onto this babysitting thing. Lie. Lie long and hard and use lots of bribery.

"How do we play!" The toddler stared at the priestess, eyes wide in fascination.

"We're going to pretend that I'm your aunt." Kikyo ignored the scrunched up expression on the ex-hanyou's face. "And trick the villagers into thinking that you are a normal human girl. If everyone believes us, then we win!"

"'Kay! What we win?" Krystal asked, hopping up and down.

Crap, Kikyo hadn't thought of that.

"Uh...you win...um...a toy! We'll get you a toy!"

Krystal's eyes became even bigger (if that was possible) at the prospect of getting an actual _TOY!_ Her face literally sparkled at this new thought. "Yay! Yay! Yay! Toy! Toy for Krys! Toy for Krys!" she skipped ahead of Kikyo, into the village, singing her new song.

Kami what did she just do. Kikyo pondered as she walked into the village behind the hyperactive toddler.

"Krystal! Get down from there! What are you doing!?!" Kikyo yelled at the toddler, who had shot up onto the roof of a villager's hut and was now stuffing straw into her clothing.

"I wanna be a scarecrow when I grow up! Can I be a scarecrow?" she asked trying to imitate a scarecrow to the best of her ability. Which ultimately resulted in her toppling off the roof and landing in the dirt.

The priestess sighed once again and continued to rub her pounding head. "Yes, I think you'd make a fine scarecrow..." she muttered, simply trying to appease the girl. Why did she have to be stuck with this terror? Why did she have to watch...

"KRYSTAL! WHERE DID YOU GO!?!" Kikyo shouted. All traces of the toddler were gone. She took her eyes off of her for one second and that was all she needed to run off.

MEANWHILE...

Krystal ran around the village, excited at all the new things. She had already been kicked out of five villagers houses, three gardens, and some guys cart. Apparently the donkey doesn't appreciate hitch-hikers on it's back. Especially those that bounce. She was so excited that she wasn't even paying attention to where she was going anymore, and before she knew it she had crashed into someone.

"OW! What was dat for?!" a little boy sat up, rubbing the sore spot on his head. Krystal gaped at him, she had never seen a human child up close before!! Her parents had made sure she had always kept her distance. The boy looked at her oddly before standing and picking up the ball he had dropped. "What awe you staring at?" he asked. Krys finally snapped out of her stupor and squealed.

"Eeeh!! You look like me! Are you a human kid! That's cool! What's that? Is it a toy? The stinky-lady promised me a toy if we won the game! Wow! Are all humans kids hair that color?" She tugged on his shaggy, brown hair for emphasis. "Will you play with me?!?" In her excitement Krystal had glomped the poor child and was now chattering by his ear. The kid stared at her in astonishment, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay! My mommy just got me dis ball! We can play with it! My name is Shiro. What's yours?" He asked, tossing the ball to the hyper blond child.

"My name is Krystal! Me and stinky lady are here to get on a b...b...boot!" she stumbled on her words, not entirely sure of the name, then tossed the ball back to Shiro.

He laughed, tossing the ball back. "You mean a boat?" he asked. Krys nodded her head, chasing the ball that was rolling down the hill into the ditch.

"Yeah!" her voice echoed up from the ditch. "I don't know where we going though!" the ball bounced out of the hole, followed by a dirty head. "I'm hungry." she stated crawling out of the hole.

Her new friend thought a moment. "My mommy makes really good soup. We can see if she has some!" he grabbed her hand and dragged her through the village. Krys followed, until she spotted something.

"Ooh Ooh! What's that!?!" she tugged his hand and pointed at the large building that loomed up beside them. Shiro glanced up to where she was pointing, blushing a little as she tugged on his hand (A/N: Little kids are so cute!).

"That's the head of the village's house. We not supposed to go in there." he stated, turning around and getting ready to leave. He stopped when Krystal didn't follow him but instead raced towards the house. "Hey! We not supposed to go there!" he caught up to her and pulled her arm, trying to get her to leave. "You'll get in twouble!"

"Wow! It's so big! Shiro can we explore! Please!" she begged, using the patented puppy eyes she had learned from Shippo. Shiro wavered for a second. "It'll be fun! Like an adventure!" He finally gave in.

"Okay, but..."

"Yay! Come on!" she raced to the back of the house. Shiro following close behind her. The two kids explored the outer area of the house, before crawling in through a broken window. They both stared in astonishment at all the expensive things throughout the hall. "Wow..." Krys muttered. "It's so...shiny..." the two snuck down the halls, hiding underneath tables whenever servants rushed by. Krystal's stomach growled again. Krys whimpered, patting the poor, empty organ. "I'm still hungry." she whispered to Shiro.

"Well..." he was still a little uneasy about being in the head of the village's house, but it was starting to feel like an adventure...sorta. "We could check the kitchen..." before he could finish the statement Krystal was dragging him down hallways again, following her nose.

None of the servants were in the kitchen as two heads peeked around the corner, the counters filled with food for lunch. The two dashed in.

"Hey Shiro!" Krystal called over from a counter she was sitting on. "What's this stuff?" she held up a large red mass, some of the juice running down her arm. Shiro jumped from his perch on a chair, and ran over to Krystal, grabbing the item in question and taking a big bite out of it.

"You mean you've never had watermelon?" he asked, offering her a piece as she plopped down next to him.

"Nu-uh." she replied, also taking a large bite out of the sticky mass. "Is good!" the two kids quickly dug into the fruit, spitting the seeds in the air to see who could shoot them the farthest. Shiro won. ("You cheated!" Krystal pouted.) They both laughed after Krystal had tried to eat some of the grind, before realizing it made a better hat. "Hey Shiro!" Shiro turned around, only to get hit in the chest with a tomato. He looked up to see a grinning Krystal on a table, a bowl of tomatoes at her side, the watermelon grind still balancing on her head, acting as a helmet.

"This means WAR!" he cried, grabbing another bowl and putting it atop his cranium for protection from the incoming fruity missiles.

And so began the Battle of the Edibles.

Shiro dodged to the right to avoid the flying pudding and slung some goop he found in a random pot across the room, making a direct hit with his target. Krystal squeaked and threw another tomato, nailing him right on the helmet. She laughed until Pistachio nuts began to fly rapid fire against her, to which she retaliated by hurdling several fuzzy peaches at the enemy. Shiro quickly glanced around, hoping to find some sort of ammunition. Over on the other side of the room was a basket of oranges, the perfect long-range attack. He ran over and grabbed one of them, before whipping around to face Krystal. With a firm grip on the fruit he ripped the green stem out with his teeth and lobbed it into the air until it landed with a loud 'squish' right in front of her. The sticky juice exploded everywhere, thoroughly soaking Krystal and the area around her. This epic battle continued on for several minutes until Krystal finished it by accidentally running into the table and knocking a whole bag of flour on the two warring parties. The large bag pitched over, completely covering the two in the pale white powder. They both sat there, still in a bit of shock, before pointing at each other and laughing.

"Come on!" Shiro giggled, helping Krystal up. "Let's explore some more!" Krystal crawled on the five-year old's shoulders, making the two look like some four foot tall mangled food ghost or something, as they continued down the hall.

"For the last time! I refuse to give into Lord Onigumo's demands!" a loud voice cut through the children's giggles as they approached a large door. "They are simply intolerable!"

"You would turn down a chance to have this much power?" a dark voice seemingly slithered out the cracks of the door. Krystal crawled off of Shiro's shoulders.

"I refuse to associate with such contaminated filth!" Shiro glanced down at Krystal, who was frozen on the spot. The toddler's eyes were blank, having gone back in time to a moment she had tried to forget.

_I couldn't resist...Flaaaashback!_

_Krystal glanced around, making sure no-one could see her. She giggled to herself as she snuck into the village. Her mommy and daddy were playing hide and seek with her, but they would never find her in here._

"_Krystal! Krystal where are you!?" _

'_Uh-oh!' Krystal thought hiding behind a well. 'Mommy is close! She might find me!' She was startled when the village priestess walked up behind her holding a bucket, obviously to draw some water from the well. She turned around and smiled at the lady, holding her finger in front of her lip to ask the lady to stay silent. "I'm playing hide and seek with my mommy!" she whispered._

_The priestess glared at the hanyou child in front of her, giggling in her little hands. She thought she had warned its filthy parents..._

"_There you are!" Krystal's mom ran in, swooping the toddler up on her shoulders. "What have we told you about going in the village?!" she scolded her child, Krystal's fox ears drooping as she got in trouble. "I-I'm sorry." she apologized to the priestess, "she just ran off."_

"_I've warned you to keep that abomination away from the village." the priestess cut in, her eyes cold, glaring at the cowering hanyou atop her mother's shoulders._

"_She's just a child!" the woman snapped back, backing away from the priestess. "And she is good! If you could just let her in the village and see..."_

"_I refuse to associate with such contaminated filth!" the priestess shot back, glaring at them over her shoulder as she walked away. "Your lucky I even let you stay near the village. You're a traitor to all humans." she walked away, leaving a stunned mother holding her crying daughter._

_Flames hungrily licked the sky that night, quickly devouring a little hut on the outskirts of a nearby village. The priestess stood and watched as the little home collapsed, before turning around and leaving, while some villagers still stood around the blaze waving their torches in the air and cheering._

"_It had to be done...sister." the priestess muttered, walking back to the village. She failed to notice a small child hiding behind a nearby bush as she walked by._

_End Flashback_ (:sigh: I just couldn't feel right without a flashback...yeah, my attempt at drama)

Krys whimpered to herself. She hated that memory. She hated that night. Closing her eyes, she quickly re-buried the mental images deep in her subconscious.

Shiro looked at his new friend, confused. This was probably the quietest he had ever seen her. He poked her arm, a little worried for her.

"FRIED FISH!" Krystal squeaked out, the poke surprising her out of her memories. She looked over at Shiro, who was now on the ground swirly-eyed, having been knocked over by her exclamation.

"So, you refuse our generous offer?" the same slippery voice spoke, it's tone dripping with malice.

"Take your jewel back to your Master Onigumo, we will have none of it's tainted evil here." the leader responded.

"Fine then." there was a rustle as whoever was speaking stood up. "You choose to bring destruction upon your village then." Krystal and Shiro quickly ran and hid under the rug, as the footsteps neared the door. The door slid open, and a man with slick, black hair stepped out and turned left, stomping down the hallway. It was a good thing he had turned left instead of right, because if he had even glanced to the right, he would have seen two obvious lumps sticking up from underneath the rug in the middle of the pathway. One vibrating as the child underneath it was trying not to giggle. The hallway was silent for a moment after he left, until Krystal spoke up from under the rug, her voice a little muffled by the fabric.

"_Someone is gwumpyyyy!" _

"_Sshh...he might still be dere!"_

"_No he's not! See!"_ Krystal poked her head out the side of the rug. "No-one's here!" she reached over and poked the lump next to her, causing it to fall over. She giggled, then got up and ran to the door.

"What awe you doing!?!" Shiro exclaimed, finally rolling out from underneath the rug. The two stared at each other for a moment, then burst out into giggles. The two kids were quite a sight. They were covered from head to toe in flour, random tomato splotches, and other unknown concoctions from the kitchen, and now the rug had rubbed their hair until it stood almost straight up. Finally calming down their giggles, Krystal pointed to the door, signaling that she was going to go in. Before Shiro could stop her, she had already burst through the door.

"..."

"AH! A GHOST!!" the terrified leader squeaked out, running to the corner of the room, tripping over the pillows he had been sitting on. Krys started giggling, his face looked exactly like a terrified mouse.

The superstitious leader shivered in the corner, eyes wide in terror as the terrifying apparition cackled in front of him. It cackled! It's never good when a ghost starts coming in your room and cackling! Cackling is bad! Cackling equals your doom!

By now Shiro had grown extremely curious as to what was going on in the room in front of him. So he finally poked his head into the chamber.

Haruka still sat in the corner, immobilized by fear. First that creepy guy comes in asking if Haruka wanted ultimate power, and now this frightening ghost is standing in front of him cackling! (Well, it had been cackling, now it was evilly jumping on the fluffy pillows he had been sitting on, covering them in ghost dust. This had to be a bad sign, maybe it was bewitching the pillows to attack him tonight? Dear Lord, he was never going to be at peace again.) Maybe if he could run past the ghost and out the door he could be safe. Glancing at the door, (he didn't want to take his eyes off the 'ghost' for too long, it could be waiting to attack.) he could feel his heart skip a beat...

There stood a _second_ one. This new spirit glanced from him to it's companion, now hanging upside down from the candle-holder connected to the wall cackling even louder than before, then back to him. At least this one wasn't cackling...

Shiro couldn't believe it. The almighty village leader was cowering in the corner, while Krystal was hanging from a candle-holder on the wall, laughing so hard her face was turning blue. He had heard rumors that Haruka was superstitious, but this was ridiculous. He started to grin. This whole situation was rather humorous.

Haruka's heart must have stopped, now the second ghost was smiling.

'_Please don't cackle...please don't cackle...please don't cackle...'_ he muttered the prayer to himself. One ghost cackling was bad enough, but two probably meant a whole life of horrible omens like toads in your stew or something terrible like that. He panicked as the grin grew. No, no, no, no, no...

Shiro couldn't take it any more...he burst into giggles.

Haruka fainted dead away.

"Cwap!!" Shiro screamed, running to Haruka, who was now on the ground drooling. "We killed him!!" he began to cry. Krystal jumped off of the chair she had been hopping on and ran over.

"No we didn't!" she replied pulling a stick out of nowhere and poking him. "See?" Shiro stared at her sniffling, not understanding the whole 'poking-him-with-a-stick-will-prove-he's-not-dead' concept. Krys rolled her eyes. "Twust me, I've poked so many dead things with sticks that I can instantwy tell the difference. I'm an eekspert." the stick vanished. "Too bad, I liked him, he squeaks like a mouse." the two decided that they had had all the fun that they could inside Haruka's house so they decided to leave. (That and a servant had caught them making hand prints on the wall with leftover tomato juice from the previous battle in the kitchen and threw them out, rather unceremoniously too, Krystal added afterwards). The two were now wondering the streets again.

"KRYSTAL!!!" the toddler's head whipped around towards the sound of the exasperated voice. Kikyo came stalking towards her, looking rather worn out.

"Hi stinky lady!" Krystal cheerfully waved at Kikyo, as if she had never disappeared on her. The priestess grabbed Krystal's sleeve.

"WHERE...HAVE...YOU...BEEN?" Kikyo looked down at Krystal's clothes. "...and WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!?!?!"

"Playing the game." Kikyo faltered. Taking a deep breath she counted to ten and waited until the urge to purify Krystal subsided. Normally it wouldn't have been so hard to find her. But the cloaking necklace Kikyo had given Krystal not only shrouded Krystal's half-demon features, but also disguised her scent and demonic aura. Making it almost impossible to find her in a crowd of normal humans. "Come on, let's just go." Kikyo muttered, dragging the toddler behind her.

"Bye-bye Shiro! I'll come back someday and play again!" Krystal waved good-bye to Shiro, who stood still for a moment in shock from Kikyo's entrance, before sadly waving 'bye' back. He was gonna miss the hyper girl. He turned around and ran back to the ditch, to retrieve the forgotten ball he and Krystal had been playing with.

Krystal turned her attention back to the priestess. "Do we get my toy now?" she asked. Too tired to even put up a fight Kikyo marched to the nearest store, picked up the closest toy, slapped it on the counter, scared the crap out of the shopkeeper, bought the toy, and thrust it into the awaiting toddler's arms. Krystal squealed as she waved the toy sword around. Exhausted, frustrated, and in a bad mood, Kikyo payed for the boat and boarded, a death grip on Krystal's sleeve so she wouldn't run off again.

------------(Hehehehehe)-----------

The baby deer leapt through the forest, smiling to himself as the sun's warm waves washed down on him. He paused for a moment to say hello to his friends, then continued to happily leap through the woods. His stomach growled, telling him that it was time to eat. Entering a field, he cautiously glanced around before stooping down to scoop up some of the delicious grass springing up from the ground. He never saw the shadow behind him.

"Yo Kouga! Look what I got!" Tsoki exclaimed, emerging from the forest dragging a baby deer behind her, followed closely by Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Pretty good squirt. Did Ginta and Hakkaku let you help?" Kouga asked, taking the small deer and adding it the pile of meat behind him.

"Uh boss..." Ginta nervously answered.

"Well, you see..." Hakkaku continued, nervously swallowing.

"No!" Tsoki loudly interjected "I killed it all by myself! No help from them at all!" she proudly grinned.

Kouga looked from her, to his two men, then back at the toddler. "You mean to tell me that a little half-demon toddler was able to bring in more food than you two combined?!?!"

"Told ya you needed me on your hunt." Tsoki smirked, the two wolf demons nervously standing there, trying to explain.

"Well, we smelled it..."

"I smelled it first! I _told_ you two it was there! You almost scared it away!"

Ginta reached down and covered Tsoki's mouth.

"We were so busy watching Tsoki and making sure she was safe that we were slightly distracted, we were so concerned about her." In truth the two had been nervously following Tsoki, keeping a close eye on her to make sure she didn't throw any more rocks at them. Where does she get all those things anyway? Kouga nodded, accepting the quickly-thought-of excuse. Hakkaku gave Ginta and thumbs up for his fast thinking. Tsoki merely rolled her eyes.

'_Bumbling idiots...'_

"..."

"OWIE!!" Ginta leapt away from Tsoki, frantically flapping his arm in circles around his head, and whimpering about how bad his hand hurt now. Kouga turned around just in time to see this wonderful display of manliness from his henchman.

"Ginta, what are you going on about now?!" Kouga asked, watching Ginta nurse his wounded digits. Ginta pointed an accusing (and now slightly bleeding) finger at Tsoki.

"She bit me sir!" He pouted, rubbing his sore fingers. "-and it hurt! A lot!" Hakkaku patted his suffering friend on the shoulder. Kouga sighed to himself. '_At least she didn't slobber on him.'_ He subconsciously wiped his hand against his fur, the memory of a certain fox hanyou coming to mind. Kouga turned his attention to an innocent-looking toddler.

"Did you bite him?"

Tsoki tried, she really did try. If she said anything sarcastic it would immediately blow her 'I'm-so-obviously-innocent-just-look-at-me' cover. But a statement like that just begged for a sarcastic remark.

"Me? Bite him? Of course not. Don't you know wolves tend to spurt blood from their fingers unexpectedly?" she still tried to use the puppy pout anyway for good measure. Maybe he was stupid enough to fall for it, Shippo would have certainly believed her, Krystal too. Kouga placed his hands on his hips and glared down at the toddler, attempting to seem tough. His attempt at frightening her failed though, when she started giggling so hard her face was turning red.

"What's so funny?!" Kouga demanded, tilting his head to the side. Tsoki shoved her fist in her mouth to try and stifle a new attack of giggles, tears beginning to trail down her cheeks. By this time other wolves in the pack were trying to hide their chuckles behind anything they could find.

"Uh...haha...boss?" Ginta stated, hiding his grin behind his already healed hand. "Um...hehe...you look like..haha..." hit with another fit of giggles, all the wolf could do was point at Kouga's hands.

"Huh?" looking down Kouga noticed (with a good deal of embarrassment) that he had unintentionally placed his hand on his hips. Definitely not manly. Probably the most opposite of manly you could get. Soooo not manly...crap.

It didn't help when Tsoki, finally calmed down enough to speak, threw in her two cents.

"All you need (haha) is an apron (snort) and a cooking (hehe) sp-p-oon (HAHAHA) and you'd be (I can't take it!) the perfect (guffaw) little housewife!" At this statement the whole hunting party burst into uncontrolled laughter, some demons falling to the ground, and most laughing so hard they were crying. Even Ginta and Hakkaku, trying to remain straight-faced so as to not embarrass their leader anymore, broke down into fits of laughter. Tsoki was laughing so hard she had the hiccups. "Just wait (hiccup) till (AHAHAH!) I tell (hehehe) Inu- (hiccup) Inu- (hiccup hehe) Inu- (hahaha) InuYasha! You will **never **(hahaha!) hear (hiccup) the end of it!!" Hearing this Kouga's bright red face instantly turned white.

"You are NOT telling dog turd!" He frantically begged the toddler.

"Oh? And what's to stop me?" Tsoki asked, having finally gotten her giggles (and hiccups) under control. Kouga paled even more. Tsoki grinned, she loved blackmail.

It had taken a while, but the whole camp had finally settled down for the night, spare a few chuckles whenever Kouga walked by. Kouga tried to retain some of his manly pride, but there wasn't much left to salvage. With a sigh, he plopped by his campfire. Ginta and Hakkaku nodded in acknowledgment, before continuing their task of preparing that day's kill to be transported to the caves the next morning. Tsoki had already fallen asleep by the fire, curled up into a ball with a blanket wrapped around her, to ward off the late night chills. Kouga sighed again, she looked so harmless when she was asleep. Just looking at her nobody would guess she was borderline evil mastermind. He turned to the two wolves.

"You remember the plan for tomorrow right?" his question was answered by two blank stares. Sitting back down after bopping Ginta and Hakkaku hard on the head for not listening the first time the plan was explained to the pack, he recapped. "Tomorrow me and a couple others are gonna scout ahead for any demons that might have caught a whiff of our kill." he waved his hand towards the carcasses being bundled up for travel tomorrow, "As you know, tomorrow group one is going to be taking the game back to the caves. I want the rest of you to follow the scent of the herd we are following and see if you can kill a few more before you head back. I'm placing Kiruzo in charge of that. You two," Kouga pointed to Ginta and Hakkaku "-are going to be in charge of watching Tsoki."

On the outside Ginta and Hakkaku nodded seriously and promised they would take good care of their charge. On the inside...

...they were screaming.

Time passed swiftly, and soon the sun was peeking over the horizon, announcing the start of another day in Feudal Japan. Many had been up before dawn, keeping watch or preparing for the trip back, and few paused to watch as the sun began to rise, filling the sky with radiant colors. Tsoki groaned from her comfy spot by the, now extinguished, fire. Cracking open an eye, she glanced around, before deciding it was time to get up. Standing up, her small frame shuddered in the cool morning air, before she shook herself to try and rid her body of the heavy cloud of sleep that seemed to linger on her. Feeling slightly better (at least now she could stand), she dragged her blanket behind her and sought out Kouga, who was giving last minute orders to everyone.

"Be careful with that! It's gotta make it back to the caves! You, you, and you. You guys are coming with me to scout ahead. And don't forget..." Kouga paused as he felt a tug on his furs. Glancing down he saw a still drowsy Tsoki looking up at him, rubbing some of the sleep from her eyes, the blanket in her hand trailing behind her. Grinning he reached down and ruffled her hair. " 'Bout time you woke up squirt."

"-notta sqrt..." she mumbled, still half-asleep, "whas goin' on?" she wobbled a bit as sleep tried to overcome her once again. She definitely wasn't a morning person. Kouga scooped her up before she fell over.

"Some of the wolves and I are scouting ahead to make sure no demons attack."

"Cool...I wnna cooOOOAAAWWNNooome." her sentence was rudely interrupted by a rebellious yawn.

"Sorry, you're staying here with Ginta and Hakkaku."

"No fair, I (yawn) wnna 'o (yaaaaawn) wid you (yaaAAAAwwn) and fight s'me dmons again 'cause is fn..." before Tsoki could even finish her sentence, she had already nodded off again, her head nuzzled against Kouga's fur. The blanket she had been clutching fluttered down to the ground. Shifting the now sleeping girl to his other arm, Kouga finished a few orders and walked off to find Hakkaku, Ginta being busy elsewhere.

"Hakkaku!" he called out to the demon, who was helping Ginta with some menial task. "Come here!" Hakkaku was over in an instant.

"If it's about that wombat I swear I had nothing to do with it! It just ran off-" Hakkaku immediately starting rattling on about wombats or something.

"What are you talking about?" sometimes Kouga could swear those two had lost their minds.

"Uh...this isn't about that?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about. I came to tell you to take Tsoki." He transferred the toddler from his arms to Hakkaku's, who had frozen up upon first receiving the girl, expecting some lightning to come down and strike him. When nothing happened he calmed down and moved the bundle to a more comfortable position, where she snuggled down and muttered something about evil, fiery wombats of doomey doom doom. "Now, tell Kiruzo that I want you guys to travel no farther than the mountains to the North, I just want a few more kills, maybe seven more bundles or so, then take them back to the caves. Our group might be gone a week tops. Remember, your job is to watch Tsoki, make sure she stays safe. I don't want her out of your sights. And while your out keep your ears and eyes open and see if you can find Random and maybe even a little fox hanyou too."

Hakkaku looked at his leader questioningly. "You want us to bring a random fox hanyou back?" Kouga whapped him on the head for his stupidity.

"No you idiot! She's a friend of Random and Tsoki. They got separated when I was bringing them back in from the storm. Tsoki will know who I'm talking about." Hakkaku glanced around nervously.

"Uh...is she anything like Tsoki?"

"Huh? Oh, no I don't think so. Opposites really."

'_Oh thank God...'_ Ginta and Hakkaku quietly thought to themselves. Now Tsoki could be a really great girl, and she was really cute. But she still terrified the two.

Kouga stared at the strange pair for a second before he shrugged, he was pretty much used to it by now. Another wolf called from across the camp, telling Kouga they were ready to leave.

"Well, we're heading out, don't forget what I told you."

The two snapped to attention. "Right!" Kouga nodded, before turning around and leading the other wolves in the opposite direction. Ginta returned to his work while Hakkaku stood there, still holding a dozing Tsoki. He glanced down, and swallowed nervously.

"Eh, Ginta? I-I'll finish that for you, if you could just hold her while I do that."

"Um, it's okay I got it."

"You sure? It looks like you could use some help."

"Nah, I pretty much got it."

"Oh, okay then..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...you're absolutely sure..."

"Yes, Hakkaku." Ginta finished up his work and walked over to the nanny wolf. He peered down at the toddler, happily sleeping. "Maybe she'll stay asleep..."

"For three days?"

"...toddlers need lots of sleep right?"

"Yeah, you're right! I bet she'll sleep the whole time!"

"Of course!"

"..."

"..."

"...you get her when she wakes up."

"Darn."

In a few hours the camp was all packed up and ready to go. The two nannies relayed Kouga's message to Kiruzo, who proceeded to divide the wolves into separate groups. Since Ginta and Hakkaku were Kouga's 'designated babysitters' they were placed in a group further back, mainly a clean-up group. It actually had been mostly quiet that morning. Until about ten o' clock, when a certain someone woke up.

Hakkaku had been carrying Tsoki in the crook of his left arm, where she had peacefully been sleeping, for a moment he actually thought he was home free...for a moment...

...he thought he was safe.

-----DONE!!----

Dear Lord! THAT was definitely my longest chapter. My original plan was to keep writing until I got to a certain point. But now on page 16 and having worked on this almost non-stop for a week, I've decided to just publish this chapter and move those scenes, and the InuYasha scene I was planning to the next chapter. Hope ya don't mind! That's why Krystal's part is a lot longer than the other's, because I was gonna lengthen their parts before I decided on this. But hey, at least I (_finally_) updated. w00t!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! This chapter's prize is Toddler Cookies! Yum!

Well, see ya next time!

Ja-ne!

And now it's time for...

Da-Da!!

Reviewer Responses!!

:insane clapping:

"I know, I know you all missed me."

:Silence:

:clears throat:..."Anyway, let's just get this over with so I can go to bed!" :checks watch: "Hmm...2:30 in the morning...not bad..."

Muffnbootz: Eeeh! Yay! I'm so glad you like my story! Do you ever use your ten-foot pole to poke people? Because you could like hide behind buildings and watch your friends turn a corner across the street, and you're like 'Ah-ha! I've got you!' and you whip it around and poke them, knocking out eight people, three cars, and two giraffes who couldn't get out of the way fast enough. But yes, I feel privileged that you think so highly of it:gives you Random plushie:

Youkaichildofthesouth: Here's the next chapter! w00t! w00t! And yes...I LOVE Monty Python! ESPECIALLY THAT SCENE! I read your review and burst out laughing! I love the part where there going..."The great beast lunged, all hope seemed lost for Arthur and his men, when suddenly, the animator suffered a fatal heart attack!" And the picture of the animator's face cracks me up EVERY TIME! I love it:gives you Krystal plushie:

The Sacred Tree: Choking on your soda? Tsk, Tsk, don't you know that illegal in 52 out of the 47 states of the Union? But don't worry, I won't tattle on you. What did I do to have such awesome reviewers:tears of happiness: Yeah...I'm not allowed to drink soda...or coffee...or eat a lot of candy...momma seriously won't buy the stuff! Says I get to hyper...she's never seen me on an energy drink...:evil grin: Well, here's the next chapter:gives Tsoki plushie:

Ran-Ran Neko-Chan: IT WAS SO AWESOME TO GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN!! I miss you all so much:cries: Wal-Mart + 11 o' clock at night Good times

:Tsoki is sitting in the front of the car...well, driving, then she randomly locks the doors:

Ran-Ran: Hey Krys.

Krystal: Yeah?

Ran-Ran: You're locked in.

Krystal:...

Krystal: NOOOO!!! LET ME OOOOUT!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHH:plasters against the window screaming.

Tsoki: SHUT UP BACK THERE!

Krystal and Ran-Ran: Yes ma'am.

But yeah, I misses you. Thanks for reviewing! Yay:gives you a prize packet of all three toddlers, since you're one of them:

CelticGoddess09: Yay! I like funny things...their just so...funny! Well...eh...I FINALLY updated...hehe...:sweatdrop: Did you know oreos sink in milk? Neither did I. So I had a big not-clear glass of milk and I'd sit next to my little brother watching tv. I'd put an oreo in, watch tv, turn around, and my oreo would be gone. So I'd glare at my little brother and put another oreo in. And repeat process...well let's just say I found out that my little brother didn't eat any of my oreos...hmmm...chocolate...milk? Sorry, late and I'm hyper! So you get my random reviewer story! Yay for you:gives you Krystal plushie:

AnimeMew: Yay! I updated!! I swear I worked on this chapter non-stop for a WEEK! Grrr...and now I'm hungry...oh so hungry...:starts singing: Nobody knows, the hunger I've seen:sigh: I could really use a foot long BLT from Subway right now...with cookies and about six mini-cinnamon rolls from cinnabon, finished off with a bottle of water...Mmmm...sorry, I get hungry and it reflects in my reviewer comments! Ehehe...Ever watched Invader Zim? I have...good show...Um...I'd better leave now before I get more random...THANKS FOR THE REVIEW:happy dance:gives you Random plushie:

Lady Zettai Gangu: I love making Tsoki's evil plans work! I was going to put a ton in here where she tormented poor Ginta and Hakkaku ( I adore those two! There just too adorable!) But I thought of I had to try and squeeze any more stuff for this chapter my mind would explode, so it's all been bumped up to next chapter...but yes...Tsoki is quite fun. Kouga is fun too, I enjoy toying with emotions :evil smirk: oh twell:gives you Tsoki plushie:

inuyashabooklover5188: YAY:hugs you: I updated! (finally!!) :nervous grin: Yay for webcomics! I'll definitely check it out:happy jump: YOU HAVE YOUR OWN ROOM FOR COLLEGE! NOT FAIR! But oh so cool!! I love tormenting Jaken, he's just so...tormentable! And he ALWAYS is going on and on and on about how no-one is as great as Sesshomaru, and Sesshy doesn't even seem to like him that much and he keeps following him around. I don't know who to feel more sorry for, Jaken or Sesshomaru. Ran is awesome! And yeah, she is really, really, really smart (AND NO DENYING IT RAN-RAN!) And yeah, it's hard to offend Krystal (good thing too, because her being so hyper it annoys people! te-he) And hey, dandelions are freaking awesome! It's like two flowers for the price of one! And you can blow one and it goes FWOOP! and flies away! Haha! Jumping on your friend must be hilarious to watch, I like to leap on people too, but the police told me a long time ago to stop it, random people don't like random girls jumping on them. (jk!) And yeah, soul stealers are the travel of the future, I swear they look so ride-able! And yes, Kikyo is a moron...me no likey her, which is exactly why the poor thing is traveling with me. Nah, InuYasha doesn't have the spell, it's a special thing Kikyo has, but that part was very important to something that is gonna happen WAAAAAAAAAAAAY later! (If I can muster up the self-control to finish this story! I WILL FINISH IT! I MUST! I MUST!) But yeah, thanks for the review! I always look forward to them! P.S. I haven't been on facebook a lot because I've been reeeeally busy. Like nine and a half hour shifts at work busy. :passes out: Well, see ya next time:gives you Krystal plushie:

Ru-Doragon: One...of...the...funniest...things...you've...read...on...fanfic?!?!?! ...EEEEEKKK:runs up and hugs you till ya turn blue: That maketh me SOO happy! w00t:happy dance: Well, I'm gonna try to make sure I keep updating so hopefully it'll stay funny! Stay tuned for more funny scenes coming soon! But till then, take this:gives you a present, you open present, inside is a wombat with a bow around it's neck: I call him Fred, and he is very nice:gives you Random plushie:


	15. A Thanksgiving to Remember

Author's Note: Yes, the next chapter is nearly done, but I wanted to post a special Thanksgiving chapter. You'd better thank me, I spent the past three hours typing this instead of spending time with my family...just shows how much I love ya. The next chapter should be posted soon. I kinda threw this together last minute so it's not very well done but I hope ya like it! Please review and Happy Thanksgiving! Don't eat too much like I know I will! P.S. I don't own anything except Sasha.

The Half Demon Toddlers

Special Chapter: Thanksgiving

Chapter 1: What We're Thankful For

"That'll be seventy-three dollars and sixty two cents." a bored voice asked, the cashier's hand outstretched, awaiting payment. It was the day before Thanksgiving and once again the grocery store was filled to the brim with last minute shoppers, here to pick up those little items that they had forgotten to get the past three weeks and simply couldn't live another hour without.

The overhead flourescent light bounced off the cashier's name tag, covering up the 'Sa-' and leaving her with the last '-sha' of her name.

'Sha...' she pondered, already scanning the next customer's items without really paying attention. 'Sha, Sha, Sha, that would be an odd name.' It reminded her of the rustle of plastic bags as yet another box of ziploc bags was thrown in the bag, the corner ripping a small hole right through the smiley face in the center. 'Serves it right.' she thought, inwardly glad to rip apart that obnoxious smiling face. After being here for seven hours bordering eight, she was getting real tired of anything Thanksgiving related. 'All I wanna do is go home and curl up on the couch and watch a movie, not like there is anyone here for me to spend Thanksgiving with or anything.'

She began scanning the next customer's items, when she noticed something odd about them, the names flashing up on the screen in front of her.

'BEEF RAMEN...BEEF RAMEN...BEEF RAMEN...CHICKEN RAMEN...CHICKEN RAMEN...BEEF RAMEN...PORK-'

She glanced up at the woman in front of her, who was patiently places more and more boxes of ramen up on the counter, before finally adding some more conventional items, such as cranberries, pumpkin pie mix and other such things. The woman certainly didn't seem like the type to just plop two bowls of ramen in front of the family and call it Thanksgiving. She seemed more the doting mother, fixing three different kinds of stuffing for everyone and having the whole family for Thanksgiving. It wasn't until after she scanned a large bag of lollipops and four more boxes of ramen that curiosity finally became too much.

"So...planning anything big for Thanksgiving?" Sasha cautiously asked, scanning another ramen packet.

"Hmm?" the woman glanced up, obviously surprised at being spoken to in the check-out lane. "Oh, yes. My daughter is finally coming home today, and she is bringing her friend, so I figured I'd buy something special for him. He does love his ramen." she smiled at the woman, before fishing through her purse for her checkbook. "He also might bring some family with him, and they also love ramen, so I figured I'd better buy a lot."

"Aaah..." Sasha added, tapping a few keys to give the woman her 'Thanksgiving discount'. "Boyfriend?" The woman giggled.

"I guess you could say that...in a way." Sasha quirked an eyebrow, but didn't ask.

"What about you? Any special plans?" the woman questioned back, handing Sasha a discount card. Sasha gave a little snort.

"Me? Nah. I'm just gonna hang out at home and maybe make some PB&J sandwiches or something."

"That sounds nice. You must be thankful to be able to relax on Thanksgiving huh?" the woman smiled, giving Sasha her debit card.

Sasha paused a minute. "Yeah, I guess. Here's your card back ma'am."

"Thank you sweetie. You enjoy your Thanksgiving." she waved good-bye as her little boy placed the last bag in the buggie and the two left the store.

"Yeah, Happy Thanksgiving." Sasha added, before helping the next customer, who was irritated because the store was out of turkeys.

-----+++-----

"See you guys on Friday."

"Yeah."

"See ya around."

"Happy Thanksgiving!"

The last of the store employees filed out of the building and climbed into their respective vehicles and began to drive home. Sasha stepped out and pulled her brown hair out of it's ponytail so it could sway around her waist, then tugged her coat a little tighter around herself to hopefully draw some more heat out of it, before starting the walk home. Her mind kept returning back to the woman she had met today.

'_You must be thankful to be able to relax on Thanksgiving huh?'_

"Yeah." Sasha thought "But I wouldn't mind some company...it does get lonely since mom and dad died..." she gave her head a small shake before her mind could return to memories of the accident not even a year before. Their had been a car wreck, and her parents didn't make it. She had been so excited because her whole family was going to get together for her eighteenth birthday party. But it had quickly turned into a nightmare. "Oh well..." she slowly walked up to a street crossing and waited for the light to change so she could cross.

"We're so wost!"

"No we're not, I know exactwy where we awe!"

"Look at the pretty lights!"

"No you don't! You've never even been here befowe!"

"So?!"

"Can I play with the lights?"

"This was a stupid idea."

"I thought you wanted to get something for Kawgome's mamma?"

"Woow, look how fast they fly!"

"I do, but we've never even been in this time before! We don't know anything about this!"

"I'm infalabable, so therefowe I'm right."

"Whee!"

"Krystal! Don't go out there!"

"Aah! Baka!"

"Yaaa-oof!"

Sasha had watched as three toddlers walked up the street, two of them arguing while the third was debating playing in traffic. She didn't see an adult with them, so she had walked up intending on asking where their parents were, but just as she reached the three the third child decided to attempt to run off into the middle of the busy street. Sasha barely made it in time to grab her before she was hit by a car.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" she yelled, placing the girl on the ground. "Don't you know cars are dangerous! If you had gotten hit you would have died!" she scolded the girl, who looked up at her with big eyes. "Have you never seen a car before?!"

"No." the three toddlers answered simultaneously.

"Wha- just forget it...where are your mothers?" she asked them, massaging her temples.

"Dead." the toddler with long black hair answered, shrugging her shoulders. Sasha glanced down in surprise. "Well then, who are you out here with?"

"No-one!" the blond exclaimed, bouncing in circles "we wanted to get Kawgome's mama a present, so we left, but now we don't know where we awe!" she grinned, now clinging to Sasha's pant leg.

"Baka." the black haired toddler muttered, hitting the hyper one upside the head. "It was suppose to be a secret."

"Well..." Sasha glanced around, not sure what to do. "I...guess you guys can come home with me, and tomorrow we'll try and find your family. It's already 10:30...what are your names?"

"Krystal!" the blond girl cheered, running circles around Sasha.

"Tsoki." the girl with black hair muttered, bopping Krystal as she ran by.

"Random." the third girl replied, her short brown hair bouncing with the wind.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Sasha muttered, leading the three kids across the street, Krystal on her shoulders, Tsoki holding her left hand and Random holding her right. "At least it's a full moon tonight so we can see where we're going..."

-----+++-----

It was like bringing a tornado home and letting it loose in the house. The minute Sasha unlocked the apartment door, the three rushed in, glad to be out of the cold, and began asking a million questions.

"What's this!!" Krystal asked, poking Sasha's radiator. "It's waaaaaarm..." the radiator replied with a loud 'pop!'

"EEEEEK!!" All three kids leapt into the air, before clinging onto Sasha and hiding behind her legs. "It's a demon!" Krystal squealed, peeking out from behind the safety of Sasha's leg.

"Chill, it's just to keep the apartment warm." she walked up and tapped it, much to the astonishment of the toddlers.

"Wooow! You're brave!" Krystal squealed, trying to climb on top of the fridge. "Almost as brave as Daddy!" Sasha ran up to catch Krys as she slipped off the fridge.

"How about you guys just sit on the couch and watch some tv?" she tossed Krys on the couch where Random was already sitting and handed Ran the remote. "Just watch whatever." She went into the kitchen to try and get something to eat. She began making PB&J, but after one minute and not hearing anything, she began to get worried and peeked her head out the door to check on the toddlers.

Krystal was gone.

Ran was sitting on the couch fiddling with the remote.

And she hadn't seen Tsoki since the radiator incident.

Oh Snap.

"Um...Random?" she walked up to the only present toddler, who was still on the couch, mystified by the remote.

"Yes?" the girl replied, walking up to the tv and whacking it with the remote.

"What are you doing?"

"Um...trying to make the stick work?" she finally gave up and handed the battered remote back to Sasha. Sasha hit a few buttons and SpongeBob popped onto the screen. Why they translated that show into Japanese Sasha would never comprehend. Ran let a small 'eep!' escape her lips when the screen first fizzed on, but now began poking the tv and looking around it.

"How do they make the people fit inside?" she questioned, tapping the bulky exterior of the box.

"Well...ah...they...um...there is this camera and they...I really don't know." Sasha confessed, tossing the remote on the table and pulling Ran away from the tv. "You shouldn't be so close to the screen, you'll ruin your eyes."

"Wow." Ran looked up with big eyes. "You must be rich to afford such sorcery." she said in awe.

"Well...I wouldn't say _rich_ exactly..."

"You _must_ be!" Ran countered. "I've never seen anything like _this_ before!" she gestured at the screen right when Patrick came on.

"You really haven't?" Sasha questioned, plopping down next to Ran.

"Nu-uh." Ran bounced, surprised by the fluffiness of the couch.

"Why no-"

"BEGONE FOUL DEMON!!!!!" their was a strange plopping sound and the unmistakable sound of the toilet flushing.

"It's got me! It's got me! Save me sissy!!" Krystal's panicked voice screeched, followed by several splashing noises. Sasha and Random exchanged glances before they both rushed off towards the sound of the voices.

The sight that greeted Sasha was one she would never forget. Krystal had managed to fall in the toilet and was stuck, and in her panic kept accidently flushing it, causing her to freak out even more. Tsoki, who appeared to also have fallen in, but managed to get out, was throwing whatever she could find at the offensive appliance. Sasha ducked as a badly aimed tube of toothpaste flew over her head.

"Found them!" Tsoki cried, her head emerged from under the sink with arms full of toilet paper. She flung a roll at the toilet. "SACRED SUTRA!!" Krystal began wailing harder as the roll unwound on top of her, covering her in white sheets. It was at this point Random joined the battle and began to try and pull Krystal out, thoroughly soaking herself in the process.

"I..WANT..DADDY!!"

"You guys just calm down!!" Sasha exclaimed, stopping Tsoki before she could throw any cough syrup at the abused toilet. She walked over to the crying Krystal.

"Shhh...calm down...it's just a toilet...it's not going to eat you." she patted the sniffling toddler on the head.

"It's...:sniffle:...not?" Krystal looked up with big eyes.

"No, it's not even alive. Now let's see what the problem is." With a bit of coaxing she got Krystal to stand up, and got her foot out of the hole where it was stuck.

"You three sure are a strange bunch." She remarked as she looked at the damage to her bathroom. "Well, we're going to have to give you three a bath..."

Tsoki perked up. "Are we going to a Hot Spring?" she questioned. Sasha gave her a strange look.

"No, just a bath in the tub." she pointed at the bathtub nestled in the corner. "And no, it's not alive." she answered before Krystal could ask. She got the three undressed and threw their clothes in the washing machine as she filled the tub up with water and mixed some bubble bath in.

"But I just took a bath in the toowet." Krystal remarked as she was lowered into the warm water.

"Toilets aren't the best places to take baths." Sasha answered as she began to scrub shampoo in their hair.

It had taken some time, especially after Krystal discovered that she could actually pick up the bubbles and throw them in the air, but Sasha managed to get all three clean, even if she was pretty much soaked herself. She went and got their clothes out of the dryer (she had placed them in their while the three got to play with the rubber duckies in the tub, Tsoki effectively tossing hers up and getting it stuck quite firmly in the ceiling) and toweled the three down and got them dressed.

She slapped together some PB&J sandwiches (the first batch became too soggy after sitting on the counter for who-knows-how-long) and passed them out to the hungry kids.

"What is it?" Tsoki asked, poking the goop oozing out from under the bread. Krys happily munched away, not caring enough to ask, while Ran politely nibbled hers before realizing it actually tasted pretty good and began to happily munch hers also.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches. Don't tell me you've never had these either?!"

"Nope." Tsoki remarked, taking a large bite out of hers, seeing since the other two kids were alive it must not be poisoned.

"Where do you guys live? The middle of the woods in a hut?"

"Sometimes we get to sleep in a hut, but usually we stay outside." Random remarked, licking some peanut butter off her fingers.

"Wow that kinda sucks." Sasha remarked, also taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Why?" Krys asked, a gloop of jelly on her nose. "We like it outside, it's so pretty!" she giggled as Sasha wiped the jelly off with a napkin.

"Well, you three should probably get to bed." Sasha stated, picking up the mess, and wiping the three's faces with a wet washcloth. Picking the three up since they were already nodding off, Sasha tucked them into bed. Going into the living room and finding her flying tube of toothpaste, Sasha finished getting ready for bed and collapsed onto the couch.

The first thing Sasha was aware of when she woke up was the weight atop her chest. She squinted a bit as her eyes became accustomed to the light, and glanced up to noticed Krystal curled atop her stomach, Tsoki and Random fast asleep on top of her also. With a yawn she sat up, successfully sending the three tumbling to the other end of the couch. She giggled as three pairs of sleepy eyes glanced back up at her.

"We should probably go find your folks today, their probably worried sick. Where are you three staying?"

Ran sat up and stretched, a large yawn creeping out of her mouth. "A biiIIIiiiig shrine on top of a hill." she answered, wiping some sleep from her eyes. Krystal piped in also.

"With a lot of stairs!" Even Tsoki threw in her two cents.

"And a really big tree on top."

Sasha tapped her chin, deep in thought. "You know...that sounds a lot like Higurashi shrine. We can check their first, they'll at least know what to do." Quickly bundling the three in some old jackets of hers, they began the long trek to Higurashi shrine.

-----+++-----

"Did you have any luck?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Kagome as she walked back inside, followed by InuYasha.

"No." Kagome sighed "And it doesn't help that last night was the night of the full moon. They're human that night so InuYasha can't sniff them out."

"Can't InuYasha find them now since it's day?" Souta asked. This time it was InuYasha who answered.

"I still can't smell them. Their only toddlers, so their human blood still slightly outweighs their demon blood, they probably won't change back until tomorrow morning."

"Oh dear. I'm so worried about them." Mrs. Higurashi muttered, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. InuYasha huffed, impatient to get back on the search.

"I'm going back out to look for the-"

A slight rapping at the door interrupted the conversation and Mrs. Higurashi went to answer it. When she opened it, Sasha was standing on the porch, shouting at something on the other side of the house. "Can I help you?"

Sasha turned around, embarrassed, but stopped short as recognition dawned on her face. "Hey! You're that woman from the grocery store buying all that ramen!"

"I remember you! You're that sweet cashier! What did you need dear?"

"Well I found something last night and was wondering if-"

"Sawsha!!" the sound of small footfalls echoed from the side of the house until Krystal reached Sasha and clambered up her leg. "Tsoki tried to squish General Pepper!" she held up a small cricket she had found, one antenna hanging limp.

"It's just a stuwpid cricket!" Tsoki yelled, also racing around the corner. "I just wanna squish it!"

"You really shouldn't squish every bug you come across." Random commented, also rounding the corner, trying to carry Buyo.

"Tsoki! Krystal! Random! Where have you guys been!?" InuYasha lectured, scooping the three up in his arms. The three laughed, all trying to hug him at once, Krystal tugging on his bandanna.

"Daddy! We missed you! Guess wha-"

"Their was this big demon and it tried to eat Kry-"

"They had people in a box! And this stick-"

"Don't you guys ever scare me like that again!" InuYasha lectured, trying not to sound so relieved.

"We wanted to get Kawgome's mamma a present!" Krystal cheered, as she climbed out of InuYasha's arms and tugged on Mrs. Higurashi's skirt. "But we got lost! And I was gonna play with da ca-wrs. But Sasha wouldn't let me!"

Sasha stood back and watched the happy reunion. With a small smile she stepped back and began to walk down the stairs when Mrs. Higurashi stopped her.

"And where do you think _you_ are going?" Sasha whipped around, surprised at being noticed.

"I was just heading home-"

"Oh no you don't! You're spending Thanksgiving with us! And don't try to sneak out of it, you were just going to eat PB&J sandwiches and you told me so, now get on in here and get a plate!" she ushered Sasha inside the warm house, where she was surrounded by rich smells.

'_Just like we used to.'_ Sasha thought. With a grin, she finally agreed. Glancing over, she noticed Kagome laughing as she listened to Tsoki's re-telling of the toilet-demon tale, while Random was busy asking Souta about tv and Krystal chattered away by InuYasha's ear, while he nodded and patted her head. Mrs. Higurashi hummed to herself as she finished a few things in the kitchen and the grandfather hung some sutras on the doors, the cat snoozing in a sunbeam. Soon the table was set and everyone sat down to eat, Jii-chan doing the yearly 'cleansing of the demonic spirits from the food' which Kagome quietly explained to her meant sampling everything from the table first to 'check for demons' or so he claimed. Sasha laughed, as InuYasha fought Souta for a large piece of turkey while Krystal slipped it from underneath their noses and started eating it herself.

'_Guess I wasn't so alone this Thanksgiving after all.'_

A/N.

GOBBLE GOBBLE!!


	16. Begone Fowl Demon!

OMG! OMG! OMG! An update!?! What is this tomfoolery?

Told you I didn't quit. =P

Keep it short and sweet, I am having an awful writer's block with this story and had to drag the last three pages or so out of me (the rest have kinda been sitting on my laptop for the past year . ) I don't wanna quit this story, but hopefully inspiration will strike and the rest will come easier. Thanks to all the reviewers who have stuck around with me for this long! I wish I could have written more, but just writing this much was like pulling teeth. (The fact that I am exhausted and working three jobs isn't helping any XD )

Disclaimer: Same as usual. Me no ownies.

Without further ado…ENJOY!

Half Demon Toddlers

Chapter 15: BEGONE! FOWL DEMON!

The wind whistled through the trees, leaves rustling as the mid-afternoon sun beat down on the lonely travelers. The weather couldn't be fairer in Feudal Japan, the sun shining, and the air crisp and clean, none of the future's toxic fumes there to pollute the air. Kagome's thoughts wondered as the small group traveled on, a rumor of a Shikon shard leading them north, towards the ever growing mountains ahead of them. The weather may have been absolutely dazzling that day, but the group's mood seemed to overshadow all else. She sighed for the umpteenth time, shifting Shippo in her arms so his weight was a bit more evenly distributed. The mismatched pack was silent, everyone's thoughts wondering, but mostly centered around the same thought.

Where was Random, Tsoki, and Krystal? And were they okay?

Kagome glanced towards Sango, who quietly trudged on ahead of her. The slayer sighed again, as she shifted Hirakotsu's weight on her shoulders. It was obvious she missed the sarcastic company of a certain little dog hanyou pup, who used to happily trail alongside her, asking countless questions about demon slaying and different fighting techniques. It nearly broke Kagome's heart to watch her friend so upset. Losing Kohaku was hard enough on the slayer. And now with the toddler's missing and maybe even dead, the pain was almost overwhelming. It hurt more when she remembered how excited Sango had seemed at Tsoki's questions and even her remark about taking Tsoki in as an apprentice when she got a little older. After hearing this, Tsoki got so excited she promised to teach Sango the "Rock Masters" secrets so in case the slayer ever needed protection from the perverted monk and Tsoki wasn't there to protect her, then Sango would be able to fend for herself. Miroku actually seemed to back off a bit after Sango also began chucking rocks at his head every time he said anything perverted. Granted, the stones she used were a bit larger than Tsoki's and thrown with a bit more force to them too.

The miko shifted her attention to Miroku who was behaving himself, for once, quietly shuffling along on the other side of the group, his staff jingling as it struck the ground. Whenever InuYasha got tired of Krystal hanging off his shirt, she would be sent (tossed) over to Miroku, where she happily latched onto his head and chattered on to her beloved "Uncle Moku". Miroku once again fingered a small acorn bracelet which adorned his non-cursed hand. It had been a gift from Krystal, who after noticing the beads wrapped around his Kazaana, insisted that Miroku had a bracelet fetish and made him several little bracelets out of whatever flexible material she could find. This ranged from grass, acorns on string, flowers, small twigs, and even some noodles from InuYasha's ramen. Kagome silently chuckled, the hanyou even used some of Kagome's own algebra homework she had been working on to make an interesting paper chain/bracelet for him (Kagome had blamed InuYasha for that too, sitting him in the ground several times, convinced this had been one of his sick plots to make her stay in the Feudal Era even longer. It wasn't until Krystal presented Miroku with his newest bracelet to add to his growing collection that Kagome noticed the quadratic formula etched on one of the rings. InuYasha still complained to her about being unfairly sat).

Kagome hissed in pain as one of the books in her bag poked her in the back. Taking a momentary pause from her walking she swung the backpack off her shoulder and fixed the offending object, her history book. Random had absolutely adored that book. Whenever Kagome pulled it out to do homework Random was over her shoulder, asking questions, but mostly sitting in awe as Kagome explained whatever she was currently studying about. Random was especially intrigued by some of the inventions of the future, the biggest surprise being the spaceship. It took Kagome several hours to convince the hanyou that humans had indeed traveled to the moon and beyond it even, and that no, there had been no witchcraft or sorcery behind it. (Which InuYasha denied vehemently, their was no way humans could ever jump higher than any demon could without some sort of sorcery behind it.) Thanks to Ran's constant questioning and Kagome having to explain it in ways the hanyou could understand, Kagome's history grade had steadily increased, an 'A' on her last test being proof of that. She had promised the toddler that she would try to bring her back to her time so she could see some of these things first-hand, but now...Kagome picked up her pace a bit, until she was walking alongside InuYasha.

The dog hanyou was seemingly deep in thought, until a slight touch on his arm snapped him out of his musings. He turned to see Kagome worriedly pacing alongside him. Glancing up, she asked the question that had been bothering everyone.

"The-They're alright...right?" she whispered, sniffling a bit as she tried to hold back tears.

Even though he didn't say anything, InuYasha was obviously also very upset, sulking at the front of the pack, different snippets of some of his time with the toddlers replaying in his mind.

-----+++-----+++-----+++-----+++-----

'_Daddy! Daddy! Look what Krissy found!' Krystal cheered, running to InuYasha, with a small (venomous) snake wrapped around her arm, proud of her discovery._

'_You can't fight me! I'm da supreme rock master!' Tsoki grinned at InuYasha, hanging upside down from a tree._

'_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer? How does that work?' Random questioned InuYasha, giving a few test strikes in the air with her claws._

'_Yay! 'Gome made her ninja food again!' Krystal dashed through the group and crawled into InuYasha's lap, waiting for the 'ninja food'._

'_I resent being called a kid!' Tsoki pouted from InuYasha's shoulder, eyes peeking out from a mass of silver hair, where she had climbed up to sulk, Miroku in the background apologizing for his mistake._

'_I'm not showt…just horizontawwy chawwenged.' Random corrected Tsoki, after having to ask InuYasha to pick her up so she could see through the bushes with everyone else._

'_My daddy's hair is so purtyfull...' Krystal cooed, playing with InuYasha's hair as she sat on his shoulders. _

'_I'll sic'Yasha on you, then you'll be sorry!' Tsoki threatened the nearby villager, as she trotted alongside InuYasha_, _who had a firm grip on her little hand._

'_Um...well...we were wondering...ah...if maybe...couldyoureadthisstorytous?' Random, the elected spokesperson of the three, quickly asked, nervously holding a bedtime book in front of her (which the toddlers had dug out of Kagome's bag when she wasn't looking)._

-----+++-----

InuYasha quietly reached over and grabbed Kagome's hand, enjoying that small bit of comfort. "Yeah, we'll find them." His lip twitched up into a small smile. "They're tough little brats."

"Yeah!" Shippo chirped from the comfort of Kagome's arms, trying to cheer everyone up some. "Random's really smart, Tsoki's really tough, and Krystal's really...fast! They have to be alright! Like...like...remember when Random tricked that demon?" he hopped around the others beginning to re-enact the scene.

Kagome giggled. "I remember, Random actually_ talked_ a demon into leaving a village alone by convincing him that the villagers were all actually crazy chicken demons _disguised_ as humans, waiting for the right moment until they would reveal themselves and attack the poor youkai, who coincidentally had a deathly fear of all things chicken."

InuYasha nodded, a proud smirk on his face. "That was quite the story she made up."

Sango chuckled a bit, Shippo's enthusiasm beginning to lighten up the overwhelming cloud of doom, before adding another story. "And remember the time when that frog demon attacked Tsoki, and she got so pissed off she began to beat it with a stick and pelt it with rocks until the demon begged her to release him? She actually forced it to be her slave for a day!" Everyone chuckled at that particular memory. InuYasha had actually been really proud of Tsoki that day, not that he dared to tell anyone so, but they could all tell.

"And don't forget Krystal." Miroku added, sliding up beside Sango, who gave the monk a quick glare, daring him to try anything. "That one fly demon kept trying to grab her, but she kept ricocheting off the trees and pouncing on top of him until he finally got so dizzy he actually ran into a tree himself!" Everyone laughed, even InuYasha, remembering the look on the fly demon's face when Krystal proceeded to pounce on top of him after his collide with the tree and began to stick ribbons in his hair.

"If they're anything like their 'Daddy'..." Miroku waited for InuYasha's usual rebuttal to his use of Krystal's loving nickname for him, but when none came, he continued with a slight grin "Then they will be perfectly fine."

The mood of the group, though they were of course still a little upset with the children's disappearance, lightened up a bit as they continued to share different memories of the three newest members of the pack.

-----+++-----

The cool breeze gently moved over the water, a welcome diversion from the merciless heat bearing down from the sun onto the passengers on the boat. A few villagers politely nodded as they passed the lone priestess standing on deck, watching the water swirl underneath them. She enjoyed the wonderful feeling of sweet silence, something she hadn't had for the past couple of days. Something she thought she very much deserved.

"Um...Miko-sama?"

Kikyo sighed, but alas all good things must come to an end. She turned and faced the shipmate, cold eyes boring into his, daring him to say anything. He flinched and nervously played with a loose thread on his shirt, before continuing.

"Well...eh...w-we were wondering if you could h-help..." a squeal quickly cut him off as a little girl with blonde hair streaked around the corner, waving a wooden sword about.

"Take dat! And dat! And some of dose!" she waved the sword carelessly about, battling an enemy only she could see. The shipmate squeaked as she got to close and almost knocked him in the leg.

"She's already knocked out two other people, destroyed three tables, and the first mate is cowering in his room, refusing to come out." he stuttered, desperately trying to stay out of the range of the flailing weapon.

Krystal paused in her frantic assaults and cautiously sniffed the air. Of course, she was still human, so it didn't do any good, but she had seen InuYasha do it lots of times and figured it was vital in the fighting process. She tensed, before launching herself in the air towards a man who had just stepped out from below deck.

"BEGONE FOWL DEMON!! WIND SCAB!!" the man had enough time to glance up in horror as the toddler slowly descended upon him, Kikyo and the shipmate close behind her. Kikyo managed to jump forward a bit and grab Krystal's leg, pulling her away from the unfortunate man, but the shipmate crashed into her, causing all of them to jerk forward and roll into the other man, everyone landing in a large pile with arms and legs sticking out everywhere, Krystal happily perched on top. She gave a little thumbs up.

"Yay! We won da battle!" she chirped, hoping off the pile as she mimicked Shippo. Suddenly she crossed her arms and started acting very serious.

"Of course runt, it was just a pawdetic demon. No match for my Tet-Tet-giant-sword-of-doomey-doom-doom!" she grinned as she continued her little act. "Feh, wench! Where's the-" with a giggle she spun around and assumed her next role.

"InuWasha!" she squealed in a very high voice "Down't call me dat! Sit boy!"

"Ow" she murmured, her sword now being used as a staff. "Dat is quite a foamidable sit." She pretended to peer down a very deep hole as she reached over to grab something.

"Eek!!" she almost spazzed leaping up and swinging her arm to her side where it struck air. "HENTER! Down't you eva learn?" she burst into shrieks of laughter, then continued to run about the deck, her faithful sword once again swinging about.

The others had finally begun to untangle themselves from their human dogpile. Kikyo stood up and dusted off her pants as the shipmate helped the other man up. With a sigh she turned to the other two.

"I'm sorry...I really have no idea where that crazy child came from, you should try and locate her paren-"

"STINKY LADY!" Krystal shrieked, dashing up and clinging onto Kikyo's pant legs. "I almost sliced a door in half! Just like Daddy!" the three glanced around the corner and saw one of the ship's doors had a rather impressive dent in the front. Kikyo sweatdroped as the two glared at her.

Krystal looked back and forth between Kikyo and the other two men. "Stinky Lady? Did you make them mad?" she grinned as if she had just learned a secret. "Oooh! You're gonna get in twouble!!" The man finally stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Ma'am, as captain of this ship-"

'_Great.'_ Kikyo thought to herself. '_She had to go and attack the captain...'_

"-I would ask that you please keep...it...under control. As a priestess we do not wish to cause you any disrespect, but..." he helplessly gestured at the oblivious child with a 'what-are-we-suppose-to-do-with-it?' look.

"I understand." Kikyo replied, the captain smiled, glad it all had been taken care of.

"FOWL DEMON!" Krystal cried again, jumping out of nowhere and landing on the captain, whapping him with her sword. "WIND SCAB! WIND SCAB, WIND SCAB, WIND SCAB!!" The burly captain grunted as he picked the child up by the back of her shirt and held her out to Kikyo. Krystal grinned. "Demons." she sighed, shaking her head. "What ya gonna do wid dem?" she nervously giggled as Kikyo also grabbed her by the back of her shirt and dragged her to their room for the night.

The shipmate and captain watched as the two walked away, the shipmate giving a low whistle. "It's amazing she's still so...sane after having to deal with that hurricane child." The captain nodded in agreement.

-----+++-----

Kikyo repeatedly bashed her head against the wall while Krystal ran about the room, still playing 'battlefield'.

'_Why?'_

:Bam:

'_Why?'_

:Bam:

'_WHYYYYYYY?!?!'_

:Bam:

:Crash:

"Oopsies."

:Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam Bam:

In the middle of this breakdown, someone knocked on the door, she chose to ignore it, but after another five minutes and the knocking persisting, she finally gave up. Giving a tired moan, Kikyo walked over and yanked the door open, to come face to face with another passenger on the boat.

"Oh! Ah, Priestess, well, that's quite the lovely bruise you have on your forehead." The villager nervously chuckled, Kikyo continued to glare at him, the dark shadows under her eyes making the glare seem even more deadly. Krystal had begun to sing in the background.

"Be...our...guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test! Tie your napkin round your neck..." their was several clattering noises as Krystal proceeded to throw all the silverware and whatever else she could get her hands into the air.

"What...do...you...want?" the stranger turned his attention back to the twitching priestess, who looked like she was ready to explode any moment.

"Ah! Well...we were wondering. See, there was a lot of banging noises..." Kikyo tweaked an eyebrow, a small growl rising in her throat as Krystal switched songs.

"Living in the sunlight! Loving in the moonlight! Having a wonderful time!"

"Y...e...s?" her head tilted to the side with a big grin on her face, one eye furiously twitching. A pink aura began to surround her, crackling with energy.

"Ahh...You know what? It's nothing! It's nothing! I'm...just gonna go back to my room." the terrified soul zipped off, happy to get out of the presence of the psycho priestess.

"Fine! You know what! GO! LEAVE ME WITH THIS THING!!" Kikyo screamed down the hallway. She turned and slammed the door shut.

"Tsk tsk! Stinky Laaaaaady! Is very rude to not say 'Bai!' to a person before swamming da door in dere face!" the oblivious girl sighed, as if speaking to a rebellious child. "Manners dese days...almost non-existent..." she continued on her little speech as she began trying to build a fortress out of the objects she had been throwing about a moment before. The priestess quickly spun around with a growl and made several choking motions with her hands, her mouth shaped in a silent scream.

Two blue eyes peeked out from behind a very shaky fort made out of silverware, blankets, and other odds and ends. With a grin, they disappeared, and for a moment there was blessed silence in the room. One blessed moment Kikyo had sweet peace…

Then the orange flew out from behind the fort and landed with a very sticky squish against Kikyo's leg.

And that was the very last straw.

With a terrible scream, Kikyo launched herself across the room, a pink aura crackling about her which left deep scorch marks on the surrounding walls. She made a mad dive for the squealing child, who figured out with crystal-clear clarity that she had apparently crossed some invisible line that was not to be crossed.

Just as her hands were about to wrap around the little terror's neck, the entire ship tilted, causing Kikyo to lurch forward and fall smack against the opposite wall.

"Demon! It's a demon!"

"There's a demon attacking the ship!"

"Dear Buddha help us!"

Kikyo's head snapped up from where she had landed in a crumpled heap, Krystal already having disappeared since she felt anywhere else was safer than being around the insane priestess. Slowly a grin stretched across her face, before she quickly stood up and bolted up the stairs. Rushing on deck, she could have done a happy dance when she saw the large water demon towering over the ship.

_'Oh thank Buddha!'_ Kikyo inwardly squealed '_It IS a demon! It is! It is! They weren't lying! I can kill it!'_

(For several years after the incident, several of the villagers that had been aboard the ship still had nightmares about the priestess who completely annihilated the huge water demon. All while giggling like a small child and skipping around the ship with a huge creepy grin stretched across her face, complete with a strange twitching motion of her head.)

With a small sigh, Kikyo slowly lowered the replacement bow she had recently required and happily watched the dust from the purified demon scatter in the wind. It was odd, she actually felt some of the stress slowly melt away, granted it was only a small bit, but the demon-punching-bag had certainly helped a little.

'_I just needed to vent some.'_ She realized as people slowly crept out from the various places they had chosen to hide, all too scared to approach the priestess in fear that the tranquil look on her face was a mere façade for the raging lunatic inside that they had just witnessed. Even Krystal slinked up from below deck, still wary of the priestess and keeping her sword close to her side.

"Ah, thank you priestess…how can we ever repay you for destroying the evil demon?" The captain asked, having separated from the rest of the terrified group and completing his required duty of thanking the woman who saved their lives, no matter how terrifying she had been.

"You need not thank me." Giving the captain a sincere smile, she continued to watch the sky as everyone dispersed back to whatever they had been doing beforehand. Feeling better seeing Kikyo as more of her tranquil self, Krystal grinned and with a quick hop and a bound was once again by Kikyo's side.

"Stinky lady, stinky lady, stinky lady, stinky lady-"

But it was certainly odd, why would the demon just randomly attack the ship? Those kinds of demons tended to stay on the bottom of the river floor and be content to eat down there…

"-stinky lady, stinky lady, stinky lady, stinky lady-"

What would have brought it all the way up to the surface like that? It certainly didn't make sense…

"-stinky lady, stinky lady, stinky lady, stinky lady-"

Could it have been escaping-why was she suddenly getting a headache?

"-stinky lady, stinky lady, stinky lady-"

"What!?!" Kikyo snapped, glaring down at the little chatterbox currently tugging on her pant leg, who apparently was also the cause of the woman's ever growing headache that now pounded against her skull.

"Did it eva occur to you…" the small girl clumsily clambered up Kikyo's robes and settled herself by Kikyo's ear so she could whisper. "We're on…water." Kikyo stared at the child incredulously as the girl stared back, her face completely serious.

And for the first time, Kikyo wondered if this is what it felt like to go crazy.

"I thought you might like to know." Happy to be of help, Krystal hopped down, landing on the ground with a sound thunk. Her sword slipped out of her grip and teetered by the edge of the ship, the very tip overlooking the deep waters below. As Krystal ran off to retrieve her weapon, Kikyo glanced around, almost upset by the lack of head-pounding-walls around. It wasn't until after a huge splash of water and the sound or roaring and hissing behind her that Kikyo remembered where her train of thought had been going before Krystal had interrupted her.

Oh that's right. The first demon attempting to escape other, stronger, demons. She stared up at the three demons that towered over the ship, poison dripping from the fangs while red eyes glowed. Bracing herself, Kikyo quickly pulled out an arrow and released the deadly missile towards the demons.

"Stinky lady!" the desperate cry cut through the battle, reminding Kikyo that she was not alone on the rocking ship. Looking around for the source of the voice, she noticed a small hand clinging onto the side of the ship, fingers slowly slipping as the child's grip began to give way to exhaustion. Trying her best to keep the hissing demons in sight, the priestess dashed to where the hanyou child was, her little grip the only thing keeping her from plunging into the frothy waters below.

Reaching down, Kikyo got ready to pull the small girl up, before noticing the demons hissing at each other, distracting the other and giving her the perfect shot to destroy them. For a split second she debated on her next course of action, before straightening herself and firing an arrow amongst the demons, purifying them so quickly they did not even know what hit them. The air thick with silence and the ashes of demons, Kikyo glanced back down to where Krystal had been hanging.

Only to be greeted with nothing, the child was gone, leaving silence in her wake.

And while part of Kikyo was remorseful that she was unable to save the poor girl, another part relished in the silence that followed with only a slight twinge of guilt marring her conscience.

-----+++-----

"Stinky lady!" she screamed, hoping to get her sort-of guardian's attention. Krystal felt her grasp slipping and pure terror gripped her as she glanced down at the waves below. She couldn't swim, and it didn't take a genius to realize that even an excellent swimmer would have trouble escaping those waves. She grasped the toy sword tighter as she dangled there, the sounds of the demons deafening to her ears.

'_I wish Daddy was here.'_ Her grip loosened as tears trickled down her cheeks. For the first time, Krystal was aware of the seriousness of the situation and knew the tiny sword at her side would not protect her.

Kikyo's face crossed her line of vision as the priestess glanced down at her, and for a moment, Krystal felt waves of relief wash over her as Kikyo reached down to pull her up from the imminent dangers lurking below. But terror gripped her once again when the woman's attention was diverted by the demons raging somewhere behind her, and the child watched as the woman pulled away and disappeared.

Eyes wide, Krystal silently pleaded for the woman to return as her grip became more and more slack, before she finally lost her strength and slipped off the side of the ship.

'_No, no, no!'_ she silently pleaded, the wind rushing around her. '_Someone help me! Please! Daddy! Da-'_ the water hit like a ton of bricks, swallowing her whole into their murky depths. It rushed and churned from where the demons had been, an icy bath swirling her farther and farther away from the ship. She felt her body being thrown to and fro, tossing her around so much that she lost all sense of direction.

Finally getting her bearings, she frantically attempted to swim, flailing her arms about, and only succeeding in getting her hand caught in Kikyo's necklace and breaking it off, the charm floating down to the bottom. The necklace gone, the demon blood surged forth unbidden, assaulting her senses, causing the growing ache in her chest to roar into a crippling pain that left spots across her already weakening vision.

Before she could stop herself, she gasped in pain and realized her fatal error as water invaded her lungs, causing the girl to choke. Her struggles only lasted a few more minutes, until they gradually grew weaker and weaker, and she slowly began to sink towards the riverbed.

-----+++----

Wow…I leave for over a year, slap ten pages down, and then leave you with a cliffhanger and possible death…

I'm gonna go hide in my safety fort now. XD

(Reviews…please? :puppy eyes: )


	17. Author's Note

Alright, alright, I know. Why in the seven blazing hells have I not updated in forever?

Lack of interest.

Life in general.

And a general decrease in the anime fandom.

Those are just a few of the reasons. I don't really watch anime anymore (even though for some reason I still absolutely adore InuYasha and Ouran, how odd) and I simply don't have the time. I do still love this story though and would like to eventually see it to completion.

But after going back and re-reading the story, I am almost embarassed at how horribly it is written. Honestly, it is terrible.

So this entire story is getting a massive face-lift. I'm going to be fixing plot-holes, gramatical errors, removing several author's notes that are not needed and that simply interfere with the story, and hopefully improve the whole thing in general.

So here is how I plan on going about this. I'm going to leave this story up, but if you check my profile, you'll notice I'll be re-posting this story there, one chapter at a time as I get them re-vamped. That way you can notice the difference as I continue, and because I don't have all the original documents on my computer anymore, I'm keeping this story up for reference. Chapter one is already up and finished and vastly improved (if I do say so myself).

I'm also thinking of starting a collection of one-shots centering around everyday scenes with the toddlers during their travels with Yasuo, the InuYasha gang, and other friends they meet along the way. I think this will give me a chance to tell these interesting little tid-bits without bogging the story down completely, and maybe also help with writer's block that I tend to suffer from frequently. But that is still in construction, no stories written for it yet.

Thank you all so much for sticking with me this long and putting up with my hectic updating schedule.

Please check my profile for the re-written version of Half-Demon Toddlers! And remember, reviews feed the creative mind and let's me know how you all feel about my story and if I should continue!

Finally, I felt really bad for being gone so long and then coming back with an Author's Note, so here is a little tidbit of a scene I had floating on my computer for later on in the story. Once I catch up on the re-written version and delete this one, this one-shot will be posted in the other collection I mentioned earlier, but until then, enjoy and review!

"Who's that really fat man?" Krystal asked Miroku from her perch atop InuYasha's shoulders, pointing to a rather large statue in front of the temple.

"That my dear, " Miroku began "is Buddha. And if you rub his belly, you get good luck!" He walked up to the statue and patted the bulging belly for emphasis. Krystal watched for a moment before her face broke out in a huge grin as she realized something.

"So when Uncle Moku rubs Sango's bum, he just wants good luck!" InuYasha outright snorted as Sango's face paled.

"Why yes my dear." Miroku answered, taking it all into stride. He scooted closer to Sango. "When Uncle Moku lovingly rubs Ms. Sango's luscious bottom, he is hoping for some very good luck."

Amazingly, Sango managed to pale even more before screaming "PERVERT!" and slapping him so hard he slammed into the Buddha statue.

"But Sango, my dearest, I only wanted good luck!" Miroku cried out.

Random silently stared at the statue, ignoring the shouts of "Hentai!" and "But Sango!" and the rest of the group's laughter behind her. Finally she pointed up at the statue.

"It looks like he's rubbing his own belly."

"Can he do that?" Shippo asked, curiously glancing over from the top of Kagome's bag. "That sounds kinda like cheating."

"So he rubs his own belly for good luck too!" Krystal cheered, throwing her hands in the air. Of course doing so caused her to fall off InuYasha's shoulders. Using his demon speed though, InuYasha was able to quickly grab her before she hit the ground.

"You know the world sucks when Buddha's gotta wub his own belly." Tsoki snickered.

See you around! =)


End file.
